So wrong, it feels good
by alibabe
Summary: Rosalie Cullen's parent's separate. Her mum gets married to a different kind of man, Billy Black. Moving in with her mum she finds herself adopting not only a new stepdad, but also a brother, Jacob. Their differences make the hate easier, BUT. FSum inside
1. The road, the stepbrother, the rain

**_Full Summary: Rosalie Cullen's parent's separate. Her mum gets married to a different kind of man, Billy Black. Moving in with her mum she finds herself adopting not only a new stepdad, but also a brother, Jacob. Their differences make the hate easier, but as Rosalie learns more about this trouble maker, Jacob, she finds out the reason behind all of his outbursts. Both being young, stressed out with school, friends and girl/boyfriends, they find comfort in each other. The normal brotherly/sisterly love isn't the only thing going on between the two. One long weekend, their parent's go away for a romantic vacation, and they have the house to themselves. The weekend starts with their usual bickering and practical jokes. But, the underlying feelings behind all the hate and dislike comes to the surface when the silence fills the room. Will they be able to express their true feelings for one another and hide their immoral actions from their parent's? _**

**_Enjoy! Review! More Chapters! That's the deal ;)_**

The long stretch of never ending road seemed to be mocking me. I told mum it was a stupid idea to be driving half way across the country when we could have just taken a cheap flight. But no, she thought it would be nice to spend some 'quality time' together. Personally my mum is great, caring, loving, we have our laughs, and she's the type of mum I can talk to her about friend problems and even boy ones too. But, sadly she has her moments where I just want to press the pause button on her remote control, or even the mute button would be nice.

Every mile that we came closer to our destination I would always winged repeating the irritating line, "Are we there yet?" Which my mother would roll her eyes at me telling me to stop being a snotty nosed teenager. But hey, I couldn't help being what I am. My iPod didn't help much either, all the same songs playing over again in the headphones. I groaned an unladylike groan and ripped the headphones from my ears, throwing my iPod on the floor. My mother jumped in the driver seat as she heard my outburst, but she didn't say anything to me.  
Lying the front seat down, I attempted to sleep although the bumpy roads made it impossible to do so. My mum and I have been driving for what feels like forever, but I know it's only been about ten hours. Of course we have stopped every two or three hours for toilet, food and stretching breaks. But I can't help being in this mood when my mother decides to take me miles away from home, so I could live with her and her new husband, Billy. Oh, and not to mention his teenage son, Jack? Josh? Something starting with J.

My parent's separated about five years ago, and I couldn't help but feel sorry for both of them. I was mostly sorry for my mum, because my father had found someone else. Esme, my mother, told me that she didn't care and that she was happy for her ex-husband. But I knew she was still heartbroken. So, I thought it would be cool to hook her up a bit, I tried firstly with all my friend's single dads, but she wasn't happy with any of them. Next, without her knowing I made her an account on one of those dating websites. She was furious with me when she received a tonne of phone calls from random single guys all over the place. But I influenced her to change her mind. One thing led to another, and my mother found Billy.  
I would say something lovey dovey right now like, "they're perfect for each other", or "you couldn't find two people right for each other". But, I couldn't because really, Billy is not the type of man I would see my mother with. He is so different to my dad, if you were to put both Billy and my father, Carlisle in the same room together; I swear the room would turn into a battleground. My father is a successful barrister in partnership with an old college room mate from Yale, but his smarts aren't the only thing that would make you turn your head, his personality screams "rich boy", and his looks scream "male model". Yeah, yeah, yeah I know, he's my dad, but it's the truth. Billy on the other hand, from what I saw from the first few times he and my mother went out on dates, and what I experienced at the wedding, his sensitive, but ruff as guts attitude is something you can appreciate, his looks, while not as good looking as my father, he has that face that you could tell as a younger man, was something nice to look at. Their differences not only in personality and appearance, but also in work ethics, mum said that Billy barely even graduated high school. She said he was the type that was better with his hands rather than with his brain. I really did not want to think about the underlying sexual meaning of that, but having an older brother who decided to corrupt you at the age of nine, my brain does it on it's own, sorry.  
Billy and my mum got married about a month ago, and my mother hated me not being with her. So, to make her happy I begrudgingly agreed to move out to this part of the country no one new about. They called it The Reservation. How lame.

I don't even realise I have fallen asleep until I hear my mother's voice.  
"Rosalie, come on honey wakeup. We are almost there." My mum shook me awake. Sleepily I sat up and looked out the window and all I could see was green; green trees, green grass, green moss, green, green, green.  
"Fabulous." I mumble and fix my hair and make up in the fold up mirror.  
We drive down one-lane roads; we pass few houses that look more like cottages and down a small gravel road.  
"Please, don't tell me we're living here?" I beg my mother as I stare at the tiny looking house that sits in the middle of the gravel drive way. She looks at my sympathetically and I groan flinging myself back on the car seat.  
"Rose, it's beautiful down here. And, if you go down through the trees there," She points to a section of the forest next to what looks like a home-made garage. I am so not putting my car in that thing. "And you walk about a five minute walk, you are at the most amazing little beach. Of course, it's much too cold to go swimming, it's still lovely to take walks along." She gives me a smile, and I can tell she is really happy. So I suck it up and give her a smile back.  
"Come on, Billy is just dying to see you again, and Jacob is a nice young man." She opens her car door and I stay in the car for a little longer when I feel the slight chill that comes through the open door. My mother walks about a maximum of two steps until Billy captures her in a hug. Normally, when I was younger and I saw my parent's get close to hugging I would do a fake gag. But now, I smile seeing how my mum laughs when Billy whispers something to her.  
I get out of the car and walk around the front. Billy releases my mum and comes over to me, giving me an awkward brief hug.  
"Lovely to see you again Rosalie. Did you enjoy the drive up?" He asks and my mum can't help but laugh at his question.  
"It was fine. I tried to get some sleep. But it was nice to spend some time with mum, especially not seeing her for a few weeks." I give mum a smile and she comes over and gives me a kiss on the cheek and a hug.  
"Thankyou Rose." She whispers to me and I whisper back that she is most welcome.  
"That's good to hear." Billy gives me a pat on the shoulder, his behaviour toward me seems like he isn't used to having a teenage girl around.  
"Listen, Billy. Could you drive me over to Forks Hospital? I got a call this morning and I have to fill out some things before I can start my shifts this week." Esme grabs on to Billy's hand and he smiles, telling her that it's fine. My mother, a nurse for babies in intensive care after being born prematurely, got a new position at the nearest hospital. Billy, I have no idea what he does. Mum said he owns his own mechanic shop or something. That's, um, cool?  
"Jake, stop being unsociable. Come and say hello." Billy yells out. What I didn't realise before was the tall guy leaning against the side of the house, watching us. He kicks himself off the wall and strides over here with his arms crossed over his chest.  
"Hey, Esme." He flashes my mum a smile and gives her a kiss on the cheek. Jacob, my new stepbrother, turns to face me.  
"Sup?" He gives me a nod.  
"Uh, hi." I look away awkwardly and notice that my mother and Billy are walking over to the large Land Rover sitting in the driveway. Leaving us time to get to know each other I guess.  
"Jacob," Billy yells out again. "Help Rosalie bring her things into her new room." He and my mother leave Jacob and I standing there in an awkward silence.

I've only ever met Jacob once, at the wedding of course. He and I had to walk down the isle together as we were both in the wedding party. But when it came time for photos, I had many taken with my mum, a few with my new stepdad, some with the whole of the wedding party, a few with all of the other bridesmaids and I even had to have one taken with Jacob. It was nice to see him wearing a suit, other than what he's wearing now, a wife beater and cut off jeans, oh so very stylish. But the photographer told him to stand behind me and then to put his hands on my hips. I really didn't mind much at all, it was a tad weird, but it wasn't for very long because after the photographer took the picture, Jacob squeezes my ass before walking off to the buffet table. Jerk.  
Jacob and I just stare at each other, sizing each other up. He, tall, muscular, dark skinned and dark short cut hair. Me, shorter than he, I would say I'm athletic, considering all the training I do, sun tanned skin and long blonde hair. You know how I called him a jerk just before? Well I don't think that sums him up. Stupid, inconsiderate jerk is more like it. Instead of helping me with my bags, he just laughs, shakes his head at me and heads back inside the house.  
"Oi, Jacob! I thought you were going to help me!" I scream at him and he doesn't bother answering me, instead he gives me the one finger salute. Motherfucker.  
"Fine, be a jerk." I mumble and go to open the boot. Pulling out two of my five suitcases, I carry them inside. The house is even smaller inside than out. Wondering how I'm going to live in such a tiny space makes me want to scream. As soon as I step into the house, it's the living room. Where Jacob sits on an old looking couch watching the sports channel. He looks up when he hears the door slam behind me and gives me a cocky grin.  
"Would you mind showing me my room?" I say, slightly out of breath. Damn, my bags weigh a tonne.  
"Down the hall, last door on your left." He goes back to watching the television and turns the volume up when I try to ask him to help me. Ignoring his rude behaviour, I drag my suitcases down the hall and I count the doors. One, two…three. Opening the door I see a tiled floor, tiled walls and I practically scream, but it comes out as a muffled shriek as I realise that Jacob directed me to the bathroom. Most likely the bathroom I will have to share with him. I have a quick scan of the bathroom and notice one of the most annoying male habits ever, leaving the toilet seat up. Stupid, inconsiderate, unhygienic jerk.  
"You little…" I mumble and storm off towards the living room. I find a sniggering Jacob on the couch holding on to his stomach to stop the laughter. "That is seriously so immature. Now, seriously which is my room?" I am nothing but pissed at this moment.  
"The second on the right, the one across from that is mine." He says between laughter, he goes back to watching television.  
Hands on my hips I march down the hallway to the second door on the right. Thankfully this time it actually is a bedroom, but it's just about as small as the bathroom and I can't help but feel miserable at the cramped space. I chuck my two cases on the bed and head back to get my other luggage. I give Jacob a death stare before I get back to my room and start unpacking.

It must have been hours until mum and Billy got home, because when they did the sun was setting through the trees out my window.  
"Hey honey, sorry it took so long. They wanted to run some things through with me and Billy had an emergency at his workshop." She comes over to watch the sun through the trees with me.  
"That's fine mum. I got to unpack everything. Except there isn't much space in the closet for all my stuff." I point to the overflowing closet and my mum laughs.  
"Seems like you packed too much." She pulls me in for a soft hug and I laugh with her. Pulling away she asks me the most dreadful question imaginable, "So, Jacob's kind of cute, huh?" Ew, did she just ask me if my…ew.  
"Mum!" I gasp, "No, I mean sure he's attractive. But no, mum come on, he's my stepbrother for fuck's sake." I flop down on to the single sized bed pushed up to one of the walls.  
"Language, Rose. And I'm happy with your reaction. I don't want to hear about any hanky panky going on with you two." She warns with a giggle.  
"Sorry, mum but your question was so wrong. But I can assure you that that won't be happening, ever. He's a total jerk. He didn't even help me with my bags like Billy asked him to." I complain and I realised that I must sound like the biggest tattletale. But all well, I've had a long day and what Jacob did to me, tricking me with rooms was so immature.  
"Oh, well that's a shame. It's okay, I'm sure you two will soon be friends. It will just take some time. Besides, Billy told me that Jacob feels like were intruding. So just be nice okay?" She goes to exit my room and I whinge at the fact that she wants me to be nice to someone who seems like a total dickhead.  
"Okay?" She presses.  
"Yes, fine. I'll try, but I can't make any promises." At my acceptance, she leaves my room and I lay down on my new bed.

I rest for a short while and use the silence as a time to think. After this exciting, not, weekend I have to start attending the local high school, with Jacob of course. I somewhat remember mum telling me that he is actually younger than I am, but is still a Junior. So, now not only having an older brother, Jasper who still lives with my dad. I also have a younger brother, who looks like he could be older than me. If I didn't like seeing my mum happy, I would have just stayed with my dad, because seriously I do not even want to be here. But, sometimes you have to suck it up and not be selfish.

A knock on my door startles me and I smack my head on the book shelf right above my bed.  
"Ugh, fuck!" I moan and lie back down. "Come in." I tell the person waiting entrance.  
Jacob walks in silently, closes the door and leans against it with his hands tucked into his pockets. I sit up, this time avoiding the pain of hitting my head.  
"Can I help you?" I attempt asking nicely, but it comes out as a slight sneer. The silence becomes awkward as he watches me and I can't help but watch him too. I see his choice of fashion isn't much better, but at least he is wearing full-length jeans and a sleeved t-shirt this time.  
"I'm beyond help." He states and comes to sit on the bed next to me. He's beyond help? What the fuck is he on? Must be some shit ass weed him and his loser friend's smoke? That's if he has friends.  
"Excuse me?" I look at him like he just spoke in another language, which I wonder if he does, considering the colour of his skin. Not being racist or anything.  
"Nothing." He mutters and stares out at the cloud filled night sky through my bedroom window. "My dad and Esme wanted me to come and apologise to you." Oh, how nice. Apologising to me because he was told to. Great.  
"It's okay, apology accepted." I say and attempt a friendly smile. He turns his head to look at me and quirks an eyebrow.  
"That wasn't me apologising to you. That was me telling you why I'm in here." He states matter-of-factly. "So if your mum or my dad ask, I apologised and now we are the best of friends." He says sarcastically, of course.  
"Oh okay." I say slightly confused in the situation I'm in. So, he's now a stupid, inconsiderate, unhygienic, rude jerk.  
"Glad, you understand." He gives me a cocky grin and stands up heading to the door. Spinning around he gives me another cocky grin and says; "Oh, and by the way, were going out to dinner as a _family." _He uses air-quotations when he says the word family.

After he leaves I flop back on the bed and try some deep breathing to stop me from going out there and giving him a piece of my mind, because seriously how rude can you get. But I guess I should just go along with it to make my mum happy. Now it's time to enjoy a beautiful family dinner and some crappy diner or something…great.

Okay so first of all, my mum and Billy decide to go to the place where we are having dinner at in Billy's truck that only has two seats so I'm left with Jacob in his car that looks like he built himself. Also, on later questioning he actually did build it himself from scraps at his dad's workshop. Nifty.  
I now sit in this totally safe car, not, with some random head banging music that Jacob seems to like. And if he doesn't I'm sure he's just playing it to piss me off. While attempting to ignore the loud, eardrum bursting music I look out the window and notice that the trees seem to fly past extremely fast. I take a peek over at Jacob and he looks sideways at me, and then turns the music up even louder. I take another look, but this time at the speed-o-meter and it tells me that we are going far beyond the limit and I am about to open my mouth to complain, but Jacob turns off the music and starts up a random conversation.  
"So, is your hair naturally blonde?" His voice sounds serious, but it's such a random question.  
"Yes, why?" I answer hesitantly, just in case he is about to pay me out or something. Of course my hair is naturally blonde, like my father's, like how my mother's used to be when she was younger and how my brother's is too.  
"Cool, so I can call you Barbie then?" He chuckles at himself and I can feel the car slow down as we approach a traffic light.  
"No, that's insulting." I spit out at him and he shrugs, indicating that he doesn't care. The car goes silent for a moment and I can't help but feel awkward in this situation so I reach out to turn the radio on. Jacob's hand comes on top of mine and I recoil mine away from him.  
"No. No one touches my radio. Even when it is off." He says sternly and I look out the window again. The same strange music fills the car and I can feel a headache coming on. And not just from the music either.

Finally we are at the diner, but instead of being a gentleman and opening the door for me, Jacob slams it in my face and I almost fall backwards.  
"Jerk." I mutter under my breath and Jacob laughs at me. Forced to sit next to each other, Billy and my mum are deep in conversation.  
"I think that would be a wonderful idea, Esme." Billy exclaims. I wonder what they are talking about as I see a basket of garlic bread with one piece left. Not having eaten practically all day I reach out to grab it, but Jacob's large hand smacks mine out of the way, grabbing the bread. He chows it down. I give him a glare before turning my attention back to Billy.  
"What's a wonderful idea?" I ask him and he gives me a big smile.  
"Well, your mother just suggested that we set aside one night each week to have family dinner here. And no one can make excuses not to come." My mother nods in agreement with Billy.  
I moan internally at the thought and Jacob just shrugs his shoulders, not caring.  
"Sure, sounds fine to me." I give my best effort of a smile.  
Conversation is passed around the table, our meals are ordered and eaten. I choose the best looking thing on the menu that I know wouldn't be full of fat and carbohydrates like the rest of the menu. But Jacob, well he practically orders everything on the menu and consumes it all in the same time I eat my meal. As Billy and mum enjoy a nice conversation between bites, I catch a glimpse of Jacob shovelling food into his mouth and he pipes in on the conversation.  
"I'll take Rosie to school on Monday." He says with a mouthful of food. Gross. And Rosie? Seriously? No one calls me Rosie, except for my father.  
"That's very kind of you, Jacob. Are you alright with that Rose?" My mum asks me and I give her a thumbs up not trusting what might slip out of my mouth. Their conversation starts up again and I mutter under my breath to Jacob;  
"Pig," commenting on his table manners, or lack there of.  
"Bitch." He whispers with a fake smile, so that our parent's won't notice.

Walking out into the cold, night air I can't help but be happy that this day is almost over. Mum and Billy head off first as I wait for Jacob to finish in the bathroom. How he could use public toilets when we are about to go home is beyond me, but that just proves what I said before about him being unhygienic. Leaning against his car I shiver as a crisp breeze blows up from the beach. I am going to have to get used to the cold now, especially since I used to live where the sun would shine almost everyday, and the weather hardly even got cold enough to wear a coat. Looking around quickly I see that the car park is pretty much empty, tonight seemed like a busy night for a small town diner. Jacob steps out of the diner, hardly affected by the cold. Digging into his pocket for what I hoped were the keys to the car, but no, he pulls out a cigarette and lighter.  
"You smoke?" I ask as he comes closer, lighting the stick of death.  
"Really?" He says sarcastically looking at the cig in his hand, "Shit, I didn't know." Rolling his eyes at me, he comes over to my side of the car and leans against it, his body right next to mine.  
"Do you?" He offers it to me and I shake my head. "Suit yourself." He finishes the cigarette in silence and I can't help but wonder to myself the whole time who exactly this guy is. I don't even know him, but my mother leaves me with him out in the middle of nowhere. I don't even know him, but I can tell he's a jerk, based on his actions. I don't even know him, but I'm judging him. Butting out the cigarette on the ground, he reaches into his pocket again grabbing out his lighter and begins playing with the small flame.  
"Can we go home now?" I ask and my teeth chatter slightly.  
"Sure thing, Barbie." He laughs at his own stupid joke before getting into the car and unlocking my door. Just as I close my door, Jacob's irritating voice tells me something else; "I'll take you home, if you can give a good hand job." What? That sick bastard.  
"Excuse me?" I growl at him and prepare my hand, ready to slap him in the face. He laughs at me, starting the car.  
"Chill, Barbie. I thought you were blonde, not a red head. Aren't they the ones that have the bad tempers?" He attempts to pay me out as we head down the road leading to my new home.  
"Bad temper? I don't have a bad temper." I complain, not looking at him. "And how could you ask me something like that?"  
"I was joking. Can't you take a joke?" He asks me and I just huff, and begin playing with his precious radio. "Obviously not." He says, before smacking my hand away again. The same stupid music plays again as we head to my new home.

_**I'm so sorry, I can't stop making up new stories. They just seem so awesome I can't resist. But this one is a little bit different to my other ones. :) I hope you enjoyed the first chapter...review please and tell me what you think... :D**_


	2. The prank, the basketball, the ex

**Five reviews and I only posted this story up like a week ago ****…I'm so glad everyone likes it…oh and I also got emails telling me that people added it to their favourite story list **** that deserved two smiley faces. So here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. **

**Oh, also I attempted to change the layout of this chapter, hoping that it will look longer and be easier to read. Hopefully it will not hurt your eyes like the last chapter did to me :P **

_Buzz, Buzz, Buzz. Buzz, Buzz, Buzz. _

A random buzzing noise awoke me. I sat up in bed wondering what it was. It most definitely was not my cell phone, because I always turned that off at night so messages from friends would not wake me. I look out side and notice that it is still pitch black and nothing can be seen through the window. I fumble around in the dark until I find my torch sitting on the nightstand. Turning it on I can still hear the buzzing noise. It's just about driving me mad at this point in time and I let the torch make a quick sweep of the room. I find nothing that could possible be the reason for the buzzing noise.

I know that I will never be able to get back to a comfortable nights sleep with the buzzing going on, and most likely my mum and Billy could hear it in their room on the opposite side of the house. So, I jump out of the protection of my covers and focus on the noise. I let my ears led me to the cupboard and I open it, but no sign of a buzzing machine. Next I let my ears led me back to my bed, I get on all fours and I am not surprised to see a small battery operated alarm clock taped to the underneath side of the bed frame. _Jacob.  
_  
I grab it and find the off switch. The silence after the beeping is just about as annoying as the beeping. The stupid red numbers tell me that it is a few minutes past three in the morning. I take a big yawn and a few deep breaths to stop me from screaming out to Jacob that he is an immature jerk who is going to die form lung cancer. But before I can allow myself to relax again and get to bed, I make a quick trip to Jacob's room, pay back time.

I find him lying diagonally across the single bed, which is much too small for him. I actually find it funny at just how big he is. He looks like some kind of sleeping giant and his snores are about as loud as a giant's too. I shine my torch directly at his face, but this boy must be a heavy sleeper, because that doesn't wake him up. I skip quickly back to my room and grab my cell, annoying ring tones come in handy. I switch it to the loud profile and hold it up right against his ear. I don't even switch it on and I almost jump out of fright when Jacob's body starts to stir. His arm comes out and grabs me, holding me captive. I squirm for a bit and realise that this might have not been such a good idea, or at least leaning so close to his upper body wasn't.

"Jacob," I whisper, because his massive arm crushes me so I can't breathe. I poke him in the stomach, which is the only part of his body that I can reach, because my arms are locked into my sides. The only lucky part of this situation is that I am still holding my cell, so I press play and hope that it will wake him up, although he sleeps like a annoying tune fills the room and Jacob's quick in take of breath tells me that he is awake now. But instead of loosening me, Jacob's arms tighten and pull me on top of him.

"Jacob," I speak louder this time.

"What?" He asks his voice husky and thick with sleep.

"Let me the fuck go!" I scream and after a short moment he sits up abruptly causing me to fall off the bed and land on the hard wooden floor with a thump.

"What the fuck are you doing in my room?" Jacob screams at me in a hushed voice, pulling the covers up on his half naked body.

"I could have asked you the same question when you came into my room and put the stupid fucking alarm in there that woke me up about five minutes ago." I spit out at him and collect myself off the floor.

"But, why were you in my bed?" He asks now kneeling on the bed, his facing coming inches from mine in the dim light of the torch that sits by my feet.

"You pulled me on top of you." I said, and I now realise it sounds pretty stupid, but it's the truth.

"How could I do that, when I was asleep you crazy bitch?" Jacob's words don't hurt me, but the thing that does is the fact that my argument isn't very strong.

"I don't know. Perhaps you are also an ass in your sleep." I pick up the torch from my feet, "And fuck you. I'm going back to sleep." I creep over to my room and just as I enter my door I hear Jacob say something which sounded like a 'no, thank you.'

Finally after calming down, I am able to get back to sleep. But just as I feel like I am getting into a good sleep, the sunlight shinning through the uncurtained window wakes me up, again. I was so totally not finished sleeping, stupid fucking sun.

Thankfully, out of Jacob and I, I was the first up. So, that meant I could have a shower without being disturbed. Sure the shower wasn't as large or as good as the one at home, but it felt nice to have the hot water running over my body.

Clothed in designer jeans and an Ed Hardy tank top I walk to the kitchen to find a half naked Jacob sitting at the kitchen bench. I give him a deadly glare and he replies with a grunt.

"Exceptional manners you have, Jacob." I comment before opening the fridge. I am so glad that my mum lived here a little while before I came, because I was afraid to think of what the house would look like without her womanly touches. Grabbing the low fat milk from the fridge, I place it on the bench.

"So it's your weird stomach that likes this shit?" Jacob asks picking up the milk.

"Yes, it's better for you." I snatch it from him. Reaching up to get my special cereal from home, my tank top accidently lifts up exposing my midriff to Jacob.

"I knew it." Jacob exclaims, shovelling cereal into his mouth.

"Knew what?" I ask, pouring myself a bowl of cereal.

"That you would have your navel pierced. All the sluts I know do." He insults me like it's a day-to-day thing.

"I bet you know a lot of sluts don't you." I turn the insult back on him.

"They all call me big Jakey." He gives me a wink before chucking his dish in the sink. Disgusting. I hope he never winks at me again. He comes behind me and whispers to me; "and I know that last night you would have liked to meet him too." He saunters off and a moment later I hear the water turn on. Did he just imply? No, yuck! What a toss.

After consuming my breakfast, I begin rinsing out my dish when somebody comes up behind me saying "boo". I jump, and muffled a scream with my hand. Turning around I see my mother's smiling face creased with laughter.

"Mum! You scared the shit out of me!" I scream and she pulls me into a hug.

"Language, Rose." She warns me before letting go.

"Sorry, since living with Dad and Jasper for about three months has put my mouth and mind in the gutter." I joke with mum and she laughs along with me.

"So, did you sleep well?" She asks me and I am about to explain my night of annoyance when Billy comes into the kitchen capturing my mother in another hug. I smile at how happy they are together, just as I am about to say something I notice Jacob standing in the doorway. His smile matched mine, but when our eyes meet both of our smiles fade and he glares at me. At least I knew he only hated me and not my mum.

The next hour or so I sit watching television as mum and Billy head out to Charlie Swan's house. Mum said he was the chief of police at the town next to this one, Forks. I was quite comfortable staying at home and declined my mum's offer to take me with them, but to my surprise Jacob denied too. So, I sit on the lumpy old couch as Jacob flicks through the limited number of channels. If he could only pick just one fucking channel I would be happy. Just when I think he's paused on some sports channel, I sigh in relief, but he continues flicking through, just to piss me off.

"Just pick one, please." I beg him. He glares at me and stops on the previous sports channel. The sound of the commentator yelling random things as the tall guy's in singlets chuck around an orange ball is the only noise. I have nothing to say to this guy, and hopefully he has nothing to say to me either. Hopefully this will be how most of our time is spent, no talking, pretending as if the other person doesn't exist. I could actually get used to this. I watch the basketball game and I am able to follow on since my ex, Emmett, plays for my old school's team. Just as the home team comes up to their opposing basket, the shooter sets up for a basket but misses.

"Get it in the fucking ring!" I scream at the television, Jacob's presence completely forgotten to me. I sit back in my seat hoping Jacob won't notice my outburst, and luckily he doesn't say or do anything except for giving me a strange look. The score is looking good for the home team, up by about eight points. But in the next ten minutes the opposing team scores a few baskets and the home team is only up by two. At home, my dad and I used to bond by watching basketball, baseball, tennis, football, and any sport that was interesting. We always went for the same teams and I really enjoyed that time with my dad. But after mum and he split up, I only ever saw my dad and brother on the weekends. Every game, we would scream at the screen, at the players who weren't on our team, players that we thought shouldn't even be on the field or court and we always yelled at the referee.

As the game comes to the last ten minutes, the score is a dead tie, a strange thing for this type of game. My body goes into attack mode, wanting to jump through the screen and play with all the inhumanly tall players.

I can hear Jacob getting into the game. His body crouched over, leaning closer to the television set.

"Stop playing like a fucking girl!" I scream at a player who gets confused by another players fake play.

"Don't let them get the ball past you!" Jacob screams too and we exchange a look. Seems like were on the same team.  
Another few minutes pass and the scoreboard tells us that we've got only about a minute to go, the score still tied. The main shooter on the team I'm screaming for grabs the ball off an opposing player and takes it up to his basket.

"Go, go, go." I heard Jacob begin to chant as we are both focused on the screen.

"Go," I mimic him, and I feel like running up to the television and watch it from about an inch away. The player comes up to his basket and just as he shots a player from the other team smacks it out of his hands, but thankfully the ball bounces over to another shooter.

"Yes." I hiss as the other shooter goes for another basket. The seconds seem to tick by slowly as the player releases the ball. The whole crowd has gone silent and Jacob looks like he's about to piss his pants. That's how intense this game is.

The player makes the basket just as the horn sounds meaning the game has ended. The crowd goes crazy and Jacob jumps up from the couch screaming.

"Yes! Paul owes me five bucks!" He yells fist pumping the air and sits back down. He takes a breather and switches off the television. Gee, thank you it's not like I wanted to watch anything else.

"Who's Paul?" I wonder out loud and Jacob shoots me a glare. I wonder if Paul is one of Jacob's loser friends.

"A motherfucker who owes me five bucks cause my team won that game." He smiles in triumph and I nod.

"Five bucks is a really small amount. Wouldn't it be better to bet a larger amount, like say fifty?" I comment and he turns to face me and it looks like we are about to have an actual conversation.

"Sure, if you were rich, like your snobby self. But considering both Paul and I don't have rich daddies that we can call up and ask for money when ever the hell we want, five bucks is just fine." He sneers before getting off the couch and leaving the house through the front door. I'm left their stunned. Does he see me like that? What a douche bag! He is so not getting away with this.

I run after him, only to find him getting in his home made car, gravel flicking from his tires. I'll just have to have a scream session at him when he gets back.

I take my alone time at home to go for a walk down the path mum told me was a good place for a stroll. I walk through the thick shrubbery and eventually find my way to the soft, moist sand just outside the forest. The waves crash on the shoreline and the beach looks practically empty except for a few black suited people on boards out in the surf. They must be insane to go for a paddle out in the ice-cold swells.

I take my time walking, using this time to think. At first my thoughts are about what is ahead of me, a new school, making new friends which shouldn't be hard, hopefully joining the schools track team, that's if they have one. But the thought of track leads me to thinking about home, and Emmett. I let out a deep breath and find a large piece of washed up driftwood to sit on before my knees gave out. It still hurts to think about the way I ended things with him. I pretended like it didn't matter on the outside, I told Jasper before I left that I broke up with him out of disinterest with Emmett and the fact that I was moving about ten hours drive away made it easier.

But the truth was I was scared and I still am. Emmett wasn't the type of guy that would ever hurt anyone, I wasn't afraid of him physically hurting me. Although once or twice when he was drinking he would loose his temper and grab me roughly, but he would always snap out of it a second later. I never had the fear in my mind that Emmett would ever lash out at me, sure we had our arguments, but the fact that I got too involved with Emmett was what scared me. Being together for about three years or so, it was a harsh break up, lots of yelling and crying. And the crying wasn't only on my behalf either, Emmett seemed like the rough and tough type of guy, but behind closed doors he was sweeter than any guy I've ever met. I hope that my mum doesn't think that I broke up with Emmett because of my moving here, because really I broke up with him a few days short of a month prior to moving.

That night would have been one of the hardest nights of my life…

I arrived about ten minutes prior to when Emmett said I could come over. I knew it wouldn't matter anyway. And his parent's were out of town, but I was always more than welcome to stay the night, but Emmett would always take any opportunity to have me all to himself, alone in his room. I don't even knock on the door, letting myself in. I skip up the stairs and head to Emmet's room. But he isn't in there. The faint sound of the water running tells me that he is in the shower, so I wait patiently for him to get out of the shower by taking off my shoes and lying on his large double bed.

About five minutes later, a shirtless, still wet, flushed skinned Emmett walks into his room. Completely unaware of my presence, his towel covers his head as he towel dries his dark curls. I keep as quite as I can and wait for him to realise that I'm here. He goes to his set of drawers and pulls out a shirt. He drops the towel on the floor and I watch the hard muscles in his back flex and contract as he moves his arms in the shirt to pull it on. He turns around to face me, still not noticing me, and pulls his shirt over his face. He freezes as his head pops through the top, the shirt not covering his abs and chest. At first his face tells me the shock he must be feeling, but then a huge grin spreads on his face as he pulls his shirt the rest of the way down.

"Rose, what the fuck?" He laughs and jumps on top of me. His strong set arms hold the weight of his body off me, while still pressing as much as he can against me.

"Sorry, I came a little earlier and you were still showering that hot body of yours. So, I thought I would just wait in here." I explain to him, sliding my hands up and down his biceps. I always loved the fact that Emmett was so fit and healthy. We would always spend time together going for runs, spotting each other doing weights at his home, I went too all of his games, he went to all of my races, and sometimes I would even catch him watching me training. We were known as the sporty couple back home, I didn't like the name so much, and the attention wasn't something to complain about, but Emmett loved it.

My thoughts come back to Emmet's bedroom as he leans down to his me softly on the lips.

"You know we have the house all to ourselves tonight don't you?" Emmett asks teasingly and kisses me again.

"Mmm, I know." I hum and slide my hands further up his arms, to his shoulders and pull him closer. Our kisses turn into more kisses, which turned into Emmett's shirt being thrown on the floor, which turned into him sliding his hands down to my breasts which just begged him to touch.

"Emmett." I say his name against his lips. He pulls away and looks at me strangely.

"What's wrong, babe?" His hand slips away from my right boob and comes to rest on my hip.

"Nothing's wrong." I lie, although there are numerous things wrong, because I knew from the moment I came over here I had to break it off.

"Then why are we stopping?" He asks me and his hand creeps its way under my shirt.

"Remember when you called me last night, and I said I wanted to discuss something with you?" I remind him about our conversation last night. There was no way I was going to break up with my boyfriend of three years over the phone. "Oh, right. Sorry." He climbs off me, sitting on the bed. We are both silent for a while as I think of all the ways I told my mirror how much I loved it, but couldn't be in a relationship with it any more.

"Babe?" Emmett's hand comes to rest on my knee. I look up into his concerned eyes. "Is something wrong?" He asks again and I can't lie anymore.

I nod, my words failing me.

"What is it, Rosie? You know you can tell me anything." He said in the sweetest voice ever. His tone was so understanding and I didn't even tell him anything yet. I just couldn't take this. Tears began to prick behind my eyes.

"Emmett," I began and he nodded. "I fucked James at Alice's homecoming party last weekend." The words just poured out of my mouth. Emmett's hand tightened around mine, it hurt but I didn't care.

"What?" Emmett's voice was barely audible, and the tears that pricked before now were slowly falling from my eyes.

"I fucked James at Alice's homecoming party last weekend." I repeated, my voice cracking in odd places.

I looked away for a moment, afraid of his reaction. When I didn't look up at him through tear filled eyes, his face was a beautiful mixture of hurt and confusion. I pulled my hand away from Emmett's and moved myself about a metre away from him sitting on the bed. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, his hands clenching and unclenching as they sat in his lap.

"I would make some stupid excuse like 'I was drunk', or 'someone slipped me something'. But we both know that isn't true." I told him and his face scrunched up. I could tell by the sudden lifting and falling of his chest that his breathing became shallower. "I may be sorry, but I don't want you to forgive me. I'm also sorry for not telling you earlier, and coming over here without a warning as to what I needed to talk about. I don't want for us to go into a non-talking phase, until you decide to get over it. I don't want to stay together. I don't want you to love…"

"Shut the fuck up!" Emmett cuts me off, his body still in the same position as before, his eyes still shut. I wasn't surprised by his reaction, but I still jumped when he yelled at me. I guess I should have told him slower, but I just needed it all out in the open.

"Why?" He asks through clenched teeth.

"Why what?"

"Why did you fuck him?" He spat out the word _fuck_.

"Because I wanted a reason to break-up." I told him plainly, and it was the truth. I simply used James as a way to give Emmett enough reason to want to break it off. He opened his eyes and stared at me. His face was a mask now, hiding his emotions from me.

"Why? I thought everything was going fine?" He asked me, his tone giving away his true feelings of overwhelming pain.

"No, Emmett. Nothing was fine. I don't want to be with you anymore." Tears continued to roll down my cheeks, but I didn't bother wiping them away, I didn't even understand why I was crying. He looked away from me and stared at the wall. I watched him for a while, sitting in silence, thinking. Slow, silent tears began to roll down his cheeks, dripping on to his hands in his laps. I couldn't stay to see him break and hurt.

"I'm leaving." I told myself more than I told him. I had to get out of here before I did more damage than I've already done. Just as I was about to exit his room, his hand grabbed my wrist and he pulled me against his chest. I held completely still as he hugged me close.

"You can't leave." He said and I could tell he was close to breaking down any moment now.

"It's not up to you." I tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let go.

"What's wrong with me?" He asks me, his voice small. His voice was so different to the normal booming voice that was louder than anyone else I've ever met.

"Nothing's wrong with you, Emmett. Please let me go." I begged him and kept my arms at my sides.

"If nothing's wrong with me, then why are you breaking up with me? Is it because I'm treating you wrong? Is it because you think I care more about my sports that I do you? Is it because you've caught me watching other girls? Do I love you the wrong way? Am I touching you the wrong way? Tell me, Rose." He pulls away, grabbing on to my arms and looking me straight in the eyes.

"I don't want this relationship to continue. No, you don't treat me wrong. I'm the one that's treating you wrong. I know you don't care more about sports than me. I don't give a shit if you look at another girl. I love the way you touch me." I confessed to him, missing out on one question he asked me. But he caught that.

"You didn't answer one of my questions. Do I love you the wrong way?" He repeats his question, emphasising each syllable. I look away from him, and he grabs my chin making me look him in the eye.

"I don't want you to love me."

He lets go of me, pushes me to the side and storms out of the room. I leave, tears still falling from my face…

I don't realise that I am crying now, too, until I bring my hand up to my face. I haven't seen or spoken to Emmett since that night. And I don't plan on seeing him or speaking to him ever again. I know I still love him, I can feel it. As an attempt to forget about my thoughts, I head on home. Hopefully some bickering and practical jokes with Jacob will get my mind off of the past.

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Meh it? Please tell me what you think of this next chapter. I'm sorry, but I can only update about once a week or once every fortnight. Being in my senior year, having friend problems, boy problems, family problems, and writing two other FanFictions and a book of my own can be a little difficult to juggle… **

**Friday and Saturday will be the days I update considering they are the only nights I have free, unless I go out with my friends…which I am doing tomorrow night:P…anyway I don't think you want to hear my life story…Haha.**

**Xx Alibabe **


	3. The new school, the friends, the juice

_**Yay for another chapter! I have finally completed the third chapter and my chemistry assignment which I handed in today...felt so good! :) Sorry. haha  
**_

_**Read it! Enjoy it! Review it! :D **_

The second night of sleeping in a new place was much better than the first. I didn't wake up at three in the morning because of an immature shithead that put alarm clocks under you bed. But I didn't sleep as well as I hoped. After crying myself to sleep, I woke up with the biggest headache imaginable. Luckily I woke up again before Jacob did so I could take my time in the bathroom, preparing myself for the day ahead. School.

I was never the one that exactly hated school. School is great, you see your friends five out of seven days a week. Sports are always easily accessible. Although I was never really in to books, there is a gigantic library full of them on practically every subject available and unlike public libraries you didn't have to sign up to it. My school back home had a uniform that we had to follow, I didn't really like that much, but I guess it was good so that people didn't have to compete with each other on who is wearing what latest fashion and who is wearing your older siblings hand-me-downs. But, I would have totally cleaned the floor with all the other girls at my old school, my selection of wardrobe choices were the greatest. Okay, maybe second greatest just underneath my best friend Alice Brandon. My official shopping buddy, my partner in crime, and she was practically the sister I've never had.

I frown at my reflection. How could I have not thought about the consequences of moving away from Alice? Although she had a tendency to bounce around like a super bouncing ball and she did annoy the hell out of me when she would tell me all her physical adventures with my brother. They've been dating for about as long as Emmett and I had. Alice liked to call us the 'Awesome Foursome' and we practically went everywhere with each other. But, since the night I broke it off with Emmett, I would stay away from the group all together, only seeing Alice when she dragged me with her to the mall, and obviously seeing my brother at home when I stayed with him and Dad. Alice was my only true friend.

Sure I had plenty of friends, but I could always see straight through them all. They only hung around with the four of us because everyone looked at us as if we were the beautiful people you see on the front cover of magazines like _The Rolling Stones. _I thought it was actually pretty sad that we were seen like this, but it didn't seem to bother the others so I just followed like a good little girl.

A banging on the bathroom door shocks me out of my daydreaming. "Fuck it, Barbie! Hurry up!" Jacob screams through the door. I roll my eyes at his impatience and take another quick peek in the mirror. Perfect, as usual. I step out of the bathroom and Jacob gives me a grunt before slamming the door behind him.

A note on the kitchen bench from mum tells me that she's gone to the hospital early for her 6:00am start. She also tells me good luck for my first day of school and that when she gets home she wants to hear all about it. I smile at the X's and O's at the bottom of the page. Breakfast was quick and the next thing I know Jacob is waiting for me in his shitty looking car. Jacob giving me a run down of his expectations of me was the only thing interrupting the silent drive to school.

"Don't talk to me at school." He says casually and continues with his list of things, "Meet me at my car straight after school, or else you'll be walking home."

"I don't think you have to worry about me talking to you at school. I'll keep that for when I'm forced into seeing you at home. And, if you dare to leave me at school, I wouldn't leave your bedroom door unlocked." I warn him and he just laughs at me.

"It's funny how you think you can threaten me, Barbie."

Apparently our little conversation is over when Jacob turns on some stupid rapping music, it's slightly better than the shit he had on Saturday but it still annoys the crap out of me.  
Pulling into the parking lot of a very tiny looking school, I can't help but feel slightly nervous. I shake off the feeling and I know that everything will be fine, because seriously who cares what other people think of me. Without a word Jacob gets out of the car and I follow.

He leaves me standing next to his car as he goes over to a group of guys that look extremely similar to him. Perhaps they're all inbreeds here, because it most certainly looks like it.  
I keep my head high and my expectations low as I walk past Jacob and his little group. A short whistle comes from the group and I flick my head in their direction catching all the guys looking at me apart from Jacob. There are about five of them including Jacob and I can't help the flirtatious smile I send their way. I continued walking in the direction of the entrance to the school and I looked back at Jacob's group and notice one guy handing over a bill to Jacob. He must be Paul.

I make a quick trip to the administration office of the school and pick up my timetable and a map of the school, not that I'll need it considering the size of the tiny school. As I walk through the slightly busy halls, I notice all the people around me have dark hair, dark eyes and dark skin just like Jacob. This little observation confirms my assumption about them all being inbred. I laugh at my silly little joke and take a quick glance at the map. My English class is just around the corner.

Entering the classroom, it looks exactly the same to my old classrooms, but fewer desks. The lady standing at the teacher's desk notices me and I walk over to her introducing myself. She smiles and asks me to take a seat. The lesson starts off with her welcoming everyone back from his or her autumn break and she goes straight into the lesson. Throughout this teacher's lesson, my timetable informs me that her name is Mrs. Clearwater; the people around me take a quick glance at me every now and then. Not being a self-conscience person I don't notice until one of the guys from Jacob's little possie sits on my left and flicks a folded piece of paper on to my table.

His messy scrawl is extremely hard to comprehend and it takes me three times to finally read it.

_R u Jacob's stepsister?  
_  
His use of shortening his words doesn't help with understanding what he is asking. Instead of being an immature little primary schooler, I give him a quick nod, telling him yes that I am Jacob's stepsister, sadly. And, instead of being happy with my obvious attempt to ignore him, he writes me another note and it lands on my desk surprisingly without the teacher noticing.

_Jacob said ur name was Barbie. Is this true?  
I'm Paul BTW._

Rolling my eyes at the how Jacob informed all of his friends that my name is Barbie. Paul seems to be waiting for my answer, but before I can give him a good glare and answer, Mrs. Clearwater uses this time to call on Paul.

"Paul, do you know what the answer is?" She asks him and Paul looks like a deer caught in headlights. His fumbling over his words makes all the students turn in their seats to stare at him.

"Uhh, no, I don't. Sorry, what was the question?" Paul looks down at his desk with shame covering his face.

"Well, perhaps you know the answer to this question; what colour are Miss Cullen's eyes?" Mrs. Clear water makes more of a joke out of the clown sitting next to me.

"Um, blue." He answers quickly taking another look at me. Everyone bursts out in giggles and cough covered laughs.

"I'm glad you seem to be paying attention to Miss Cullen. But, you can save your drooling for after my lesson." She scolds Paul and turns back to the black board continuing the lesson. I can't help but laugh at just how strict this teacher is, at home no teacher would be caught dead speaking to a student like that, not unless they were asking for a suing. I think that Mrs. Clearwater and I will be getting along very nicely.

For the remainder of the lesson, Paul doesn't throw any more notes on to my desk, but I do see him throwing interesting looks in my direction. The bell sounds just as Mrs. Clearwater assigns us homework, which everyone let's out a groan about. I begin packing my things away, but not quick enough obviously to avoid a conversation with Jacob's little friend.

"I'm sorry about that." He looks anywhere but at my face when he makes his apology. Hello! My eyes are up here! Not down my shirt, thank you very much!

"Sorry about what?" I ask, "You didn't embarrass me if that's what you're worried about. But I'm pretty sure that I'm not the one you should apologise to." I give a nod in Mrs. Clearwater's direction and he looks back over his shoulder to her packing up her teaching materials.

"Nah, don't think so." He shrugs and I attempt to leave, but sadly he follows. "Hey, so what is your name by the way?" I continue to walk in the direction of my next class, Social Studies.

"I thought you already knew my name." I say sarcastically.

"What? Really? So your name really is Barbie." He looks at me like I just grew another head and a big pink fuzzy tail. I roll my eyes at his obvious stupidity.

"No, are you really that stupid? Perhaps it is you who should have the blonde hair instead of me." I stop at the door to my classroom and it looks like Paul just walked me to class.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't get the obvious sarcasm." He steps out of the way to let other students enter the room. I give him another eye roll and follow the other student's in. "Wait! What's you're name?" Paul shouts from the door.

"Ask my stepbrother." I tell him and turn around to introduce myself to my next teacher.

The next two periods went past with people turning in their seats to have a peak of 'the new girl' or as some said 'that chick'. I'm glad to know that they can actually spot the difference between a boy and a girl, because seriously some of the girl's here look like guys. I had to have a double take each time I passed one of those crop-cut, grotty baggy pants and in need of a good facial girls.

As I sat there in third period Chemistry class, a tap on my shoulder made me turn around. At first I thought it might have been another one of Jacob's little friends that sat next to me playing some stupid game. And for about the billionth time I thanked God that Jacob wasn't in any of my classes, yet. I turn back around and focus on the teacher attempting to teach the class about endothermic and exothermic reactions. Boring.

Another tap on my shoulder makes me turn around and the brown haired girl behind me waves her hands like a mad man. I give her a quick smile before turning back around.  
Class finishes in practically no time at all, and I stand up trying to make a quick exit.

"Hey, wait!" I hear a small voice behind me chime. I turn around and the brown haired girl that tapped me on the shoulder runs straight into me, making all of her and mine books fall on the floor.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry." She says and bends down to start picking them up. I bend down too.

"It's okay." I say to her and just as the last vowel comes from my mouth, she wips her head up smacking me straight in the nose.

"For the love of fuck!" I scream grabbing on to bridge of my nose. "Shit!" The pain stinging from my face makes me want to punch the little brat in the face. Fuck.

"Oh, no. I'm so, so, so sorry." She grabs on to my arm, dropping our collected books in the process.

I wave off her apology trying to stop the shock tears from leaking over.

"Let me see if I made you bleed." I look at her, her eyes apologetic. I release my hands from my face and she has a quick inspection.

"No, no blood. But wow you have the most amazing….well, face." She says and a faint blush covers her high cheekbones as she picks up the books again.

"Uh, thank you." I take my books from her small arms.

"I'm Renesmee." She puts her right hand out and I shake it awkwardly.

"Rosalie." I smile at her as her locks of brown hair fall into her face. Not a single mark of make-up is identifiable on her face, nor does her hair look like it's been treated with anything but shampoo and conditioner. Her beautiful brown tresses flow past her shoulders almost all the way to her waist. Impossible, but true. This girl looks like the brown haired Rapunzel.

"Well, Rosalie. Would you care to join me for lunch?" She asks and the pain in my nose is almost completely disappeared.

"Sure." I shrug and let her lead the way to the cafeteria. We each grab a quick tray and take a seat on a table by ourselves. I silently wonder where all of these girl's friends are.

"Is anyone else going to sit with us?" I ask her and she ducks her head.

"No." She says softly and I almost don't catch her answer.

"Oh, okay." I don't know exactly what to say to this girl. Does she not have any friends?

"I know what you're thinking." She states, staring at me a little strangely.

"And what am I thinking?" I play with the disgusting looking food they serve in the cafeteria.

"That I'm a loner." She watches my tray as I flick peas from one section to the next. "But, my friend Seth broke his leg doing tricks on his dirt bike over the holidays and Claire has the flu. So, I was a loner until I was asked into the office during second period and asked to help you settle in." She gives me a cute smile and just as I am about to ask her a question, something hits the back of her head. She turns around quickly to look at who threw the milk carton that now rolls across the floor. I take a quick look too and notice Jacob and his little posse sniggering at the table directly across the room from ours. Jacob looks up and seems to have a quick look at Reneesme and then to me. Reneesme turns around abruptly focusing very intently on her juice box as a sweet blush rises on her cheeks.  
Jacob that fucking dickhead. I knew the milk carton was meant for me, but sadly Reneesme was sitting in the wrong place.

"Don't look." She whispers to me and I can't seem to stop the death glare that I shoot at Jacob, which he returns easily. "I said don't look." She whispers again and I can't look down at her now as Jacob and I are stuck in a glare-off. "Rosalie." Reneesme grabs my hand and I just have to look down.

"What?" I sneer at her and she looks at me like I just slapped her. Fuck. Jacob is making me turn into a nasty bitch that picks on nice kids. "Sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"Don't worry about it." She shakes her head at me. "Just don't stare at Jacob Black."

"And why not?" I ask her. Folding my arms over my chest, I lean back in my chair and take a quick peek at Jacob who is staring at the roof like it's the most amazing thing in the world.

"Because, you just don't stare at him." She says like it's a common rule here. I scoff at her tone and she takes it as a hint to continue with her explanation. "I know it might be tempting to stare at someone as attractive as he is. But, you don't want his girlfriend Leah, the tall, long dark hair beauty sitting next to him to catch you, she'll skin you alive." I am just about in a laughing fit when she finishes her little speech about Jacob. "What?" She asks me and I just can't help but beckon her to lean in closer.

"Are you fucking serious?" I ask her and she blinks at my cussing. She just nods. "So you think Jacob is hot?" She nods again. "Jacob Black is a fucking dick head that annoys me constantly." She looks at me like I just offended her.

"You know Jacob?" She asks me a slight gasp in her breath.

"Sadly, yes." I roll my eyes and they seem to land on Jacob's table. I take a quick look at Jacob's girlfriend and Reneesme was right about her being good-looking. My eyes take a quick sweep of his table and I see Paul staring directly at me. I give him a quick wink as I see Jacob staring at Paul, simply to annoy Jacob. "He's my stepbrother." Reneesme's fork clangs on her tray and green shit goes flying over the table. Luckily none of it touches me.

"Seriously?" She whispers. I give her a nod. She stares at me like I'm the new messiah. An idea pops into my head as I take another look at Jacob's table.

"Watch this." I stand up, grabbing Reneesme's apple juice. She tries to grab my arm as she must be thinking along the same wavelength as me.

"Rosalie, no." I hear her hiss as I stride away from our table to Jacob's. The whole cafeteria seems to be watching me now, whispering to each other. Paul is the first one to look up at me and I give him a wicked smile. He must have kicked Jacob under the table because Jacob's eyes look away from Leah's to me. His eyes squint into a deathly glare that I just smile wider at.  
As I approach the table, Jacob doesn't say anything and his whole table falls silent.

"Hey brother." I give him a fake smile. He looks away from me and begins to talk to Leah. I roll my eyes at him and turn my attention to Paul.

"Hey Paul." I say and add a smidge of sex into my voice. Just a smidge, but it seems that Paul is enjoying it because he swallows thickly before he speaks.

"Hey Rosalie." He actually knows my name now.

"So, you finally learnt my name?" I put my hand on his upper arm, simply pissing Jacob off. And I know my plan is working, because Paul jumps slightly in his seat.

"What the fuck, Jake?" He screams at Jacob who is now also glaring at Paul. I watch as Jacob's hands clench into fists and lower mine from Paul's arm.

"Don't speak to her." Jacob says through gritted teeth. Paul looks away shamefully and ducks his hand under the table to rub his shin.

"Getting a bit heated are we Jacob?" I ask in my sweetest voice I can manage when speaking to Jacob. His glare gets deadlier and I can feel the waves of pure hate coming off him. I uncap Reneesme's juice she so kindly offered me.

"Perhaps you need to cool down." I lift the juice box and tilt it, pouring the juice all down Jacob's front. Everyone on the table leans away from Jacob in this moment. The whole cafeteria seems to gasp and then go quiet. I take a quick peep at everyone at the table and notice the looks of horror on their faces. My eyes sweep the room and I notice similar looks of shock on everyone else's face and some even covering their mouths as they stop the laughter that I know everyone is holding back. My eyes land on Reneesme and she looks like she has just witnessed a murdering, her eyes wide and her mouth gaping open. My attention is then drawn back to Jacob as his chair falls back landing on the floor with a giant bang that echoes in the silent hall.

"Oh dear Jacob, it seems like you've had a little accident. You might want to invest in some type of protection next time you can't make it to the bathroom." I look him up and down, looking at the mess I made. Paul coughs back his laughter and I hear a few giggles come from the surrounding tables. I smile triumphantly. Jacob stays silent so I decide to continue to embarrass him. I lean in closer to him and whisper in his ear.

"Next time you want to throw something at me, make sure you don't miss." I pull away from him and speak louder. "Like you do when you're shooting for the bowl." My smile grows as the whole cafeteria bursts out laughing, including Leah, Paul and the rest of Jacob's group. I turn away from the table, but before I do I give Jacob a small pout and Paul a wink, just for luck.

Just as I sit back down at my table the bell rings. I'm slightly disappointed when I look back up to Jacob's table, which is now empty.

"You are by far the bravest person I have ever met." Reneesme's existence comes back to me when her words sink it.

"Not really, I just know how to handle dip shits like Jacob." I give her a smile before grabbing my tray and leaving the table. Renessme follows me out the cafeteria and it seems like we have the next period together.

"You know he's going to get you back don't you?" Her question makes me smile as we take our seats in calculus. Seriously, what is wrong with this world? Calculus has no use in the real world. Alice and I used to joke that it was a way for teachers to torture us. I smile as I remember the classes Alice and I used to share.

And of course Jacob will get back at me, there is no questioning that.

"I know." I tell her and just as she opens her mouth to ask me more questions, the teacher begins his lesson.

The rest of the day ends quickly, but long enough for Reneesme and I to swap numbers and addresses. She said that if I ever need a friend to study with or go to the beach with that I could call her, and that tomorrow I will hopefully be able to meet her other friends.

"Bye, Rosalie. It was awesome meeting you today." She says sweetly, opening her arms. I give her a brief, kind of awkward hug.

"Yeah, same here. See you tomorrow." I reply with a smile. She walks off in the direction of her car and I walk confidently to Jacob's car smiling to myself as I remember the look on his face when I covered him in a sweet sticky liquid. I wasn't completely surprised when I saw Jacob's parking spot missing and I wasn't all that mad either. I was slightly pissed, but more at myself as I knew he would react this way.

"Rosalie!" I hear someone shout as I stare at the empty spot. I turn around and notice Paul jogging towards me.

"Hey Paul." I smile at him as he comes to watch the empty spot with me.

"Jacob left you didn't he?" He asked and I nodded replying with a 'yep'. "I thought he might. Considering you did embarrass him in front of the whole school. Which, I might add is one of the funniest things this school has seen. That deserves a fist-pump." He smiles widely at me, bringing his clenched fist in front of him.

"A what-what?" I look at him strangely.

"You know, a fist-pump." Paul grabs my arm and makes my hand into a fist, then hits his own against it.

"Oh, right. I didn't know what they were called." I shake my head and watch as a number of cars leave the school parking lot.

"Hey, look on the bright side of Jacob ditching you. One, you don't have to put up with him on the drive home. Two, luckily it's not raining. Three, you learnt what a fist-pump is. And four, you have other people who can drive you home." I laugh at his silly attempt to make me happy.

"This is true, except for number four. Who might be these 'other people' you speak of?" I ask him sarcastically.

"Well, maybe not 'people' but 'person." His flash of a smile just makes my day a tiny bit better.

"And who are you talking about?" I continue to play stupid, just for the hell of it.

"Come on, let's stop it with the jokes." He grabs my arm and pulls me towards his car, and I giggle like a silly schoolgirl. Which I am, but this is stupid, so I slowly twist my arm out of Paul's grasp. He looks at me a little disappointed but continues to smile as we get to his car. Which isn't much better than Jacob's but at least this one isn't something handmade.

"A Toyota accent?" I question the black girly looking car with gold rims.

"Uh, yeah. It's my mum's. I'm not fortunate enough or motivated enough to get my own." He rubs the back of his neck nervously. I laugh at him for no particular reason and get in the car. The sound system attached to the car is most definitely an added version to it, because Paul pulls out an older version of an iPod Nano and plugs it into the auxiliary. Some awesome beats pulse through the speakers and I can feel the bass vibrate from the rear of the car.

"You have subs?" I point to the back as Paul pulls out of the lot.

"Yeah, Jake put them in for me. He's really good with his hands and that kind of shit. It also helps that his dad owns the shop. Besides, this isn't nearly as mad as Jacob's sound system. Have you heard it?" He asks me and I just nod.

"So, he really did build that 1986 VW Rabbit?" I ask Paul, who seems to know where he is headed.

"Yeah, took him forever though, and many trips to the dump and various garages down the coast. But he did it, without help from anyone, even Billy." His smile is an identical upward curve with amazing white teeth that Jacob's has. I can't control the laughter that comes from my mouth. "What?" Paul asks, self-consciously.

"You look like a proud papa, who just watched his son score the winning goal at a soccer game." Paul shrugs at my attempt to pay him out and I take a look at the clock on Paul's radio. It didn't take this long to get to school. I feel slightly confused and I am about to speak up, but as I open my mouth Paul pulls up on the side of the road.

"Uh, Paul. Where are we?" I ask looking out the window at the small playground that sits a small distance from the road.

"You didn't really want to go home yet did you? I'm pretty sure that Jacob would be waiting for you." Paul says as the engine dies down.

"I'm not scared of seeing, Jacob. I could take him." I say seriously, but Paul has the need to laugh and gets out of the car. "Where are you going?" I ask quickly fumbling out of the car.

"Come on. I want to show you something." His smile and his words lure me into following him.

**_Rosalie's a bitch isn't she :) Don't worry, the practical jokes get better. I need help with car stuff...I'm not so good with it all. I have a mini and it's the only car I know things about. So apart from knowing stuff about Mini Coopers...which will not be added in this story. It would be awesome if someone would like to help with my mechanical problems :(_**

**_Till chapter 4... Alibabe xx_**


	4. The rules, the tree house, the family

_**So, here is the next chapterrrrrr :) This will be my last chapter of this story for the next two weeks. Chapter 5 should be coming around then. But before it does come, I'll be working on a chapter or two for my other stories because I've abandoned them, poor stories :(  
Oh, warning! For those who suffer from high blood pressure, heart, back or neck problems, motion sickness, are an expectant mother, or you simply don't like kissy, kissy goo, goo stuff then I suggest you do not read the chapter. Although I did put the rating as M for language, lemons and violence. But, hell what do I know, just read it anyway. But don't come complaining to me if something happens… Oh and sorry for ruining the surprise.  
Anywhooo…I barely even read these things myself at the beginning of stories…LOL! **_

Paul's retreating form was getting smaller and smaller as he walked past the playground and in to the surrounding forest. Where was he going? I had absolutely no idea what to do, so I simply followed.

I chased after him, jogging at a decent pace. It was strange to see the playground empty, but I guess the threatening clouds overhead make it seem like a silly idea to be outside.

"Paul, wait up!" I ask him and he stops a little distance in the forest, turning around. I slow my pace to a walk when I see a smile twitch on his lips as he watches me come closer. If I weren't so captured by his smile, I would turn my head away in embarrassment. His dark hair is slightly longer than Jacob's and the wind blows it in his eyes, which as I come closer seem to be flirting with me. I stop about and arms length from him and he starts laughing.

"What?" I give him a quirked eyebrow. What the fuck is he laughing at?

"Do you always have a scowl on your face?" He takes a small step closer and for some strange reason I move a step back. I leave his question unanswered as his smile fades and he takes another step closer. Again I take another retreating step. Normally I'm not the type of person to back down on something, but this boy seems to be changing that.

"So, why did you bring me out here?" I ask him and the smile comes back. He shrugs at me, taking yet another step closer. My feet stay still. I watch as his left had twitches, and he brings it closer to my right. He looks like he's about to hold my hand, but I'm wrong.

"You want to know something, Rosalie?" He asks me randomly, stepping back keeping the distance. His random question makes me blink and I take about three seconds to finally answer him.

"Sure."

"I hate bro-code." He states and I know exactly what he means.

"Hmm, okay then." I nod slightly, crossing my arms over my chest out of habit. Paul shuffles his feet nervously and I huff and roll my eyes at the fact that he's wasting my time.

"Paul, why are we here?" I ask again. He doesn't answer me and his smile comes back.

"I wanted to show you something, but then I realised that you probably won't be interested." He looks away anxiously and I follow his line of sight into the forest. What is he looking at? All I can see is trees and other nature shit. I look back at him and he watches me carefully. I'm here with him, might as well have some fun tempting his hormones. I take a step closer to him, lick my lips and trace a finger down his lower arm.

"Just show me," I ask him pouting slightly. "Please?" I whisper seductively and his jitters come back from today at lunch as I watch his eyes bouncing around my face and chest. Silently he grabs a hold of my hand that has been teasing his arm and he pulls me in the direction he was looking at before.

There is no real need for him to be holding on to my hand, but it feels kind of nice. Not having a hand twisted with mine, or an arm slung over my shoulder or snaked around my waist or being in an embrace of strong, safe arms for a while has made me forget how it feels to have someone touch me in simple ways. I sigh as I realise that it feels too different though, it's just not the same. I leave my hand limp in Paul's grip as he pulls me deeper into the forest. I have no idea where he is taking me, and I would be scared. But, honestly I'm not. This guy doesn't seem like the type that would take me somewhere secluded and harm me.

As my thoughts begin to drift off into unsafe territory, Paul lets go of my hand and turns around swiftly.  
"Look around." He tells me and I take a quick look around us.

"And what exactly and I supposed to be looking at?" I ask him and he chuckles at me, "All I see are trees."

"I know, now look up." He raises a pointed finger to the sky. Which cannot actually be seen through the canopy of trees and _oh, _a large dark brown thing sitting in the trees.

"Cool." I exclaim sarcastically taking a quick peek at Paul.

"You haven't even seen inside yet, don't judge what you haven't experienced." Paul steps toward a tree which I didn't notice before had a rope and wooden ladder tied to a branch just in reach. _Don't judge what you haven't experienced…_ That is a really cool saying, like not even kidding. Paul pulls out the ladder and calls me over.

"You want me to climb that don't you?" I cross my arms stubbornly. I am so not in the mood for climbing.

"Yeah, come on. Please?" Paul pulls a funny puppy dog pout and I can't help but laugh.

"Fine. But it better be worth it." I watch as Paul jumps up on the ladder using only his arms to climb a short way. Showing off.

"Oh, trust me it's worth it." Paul says as he climbs all the way to the top. I wait a little while and wonder if I could just make a run for it. But, then I don't have a get away, so… Paul yells at me to hurry up and seems like my plan to escape won't work anyway.

I climb the scary looking ladder and Paul helps me inside the tree house thing. I take a look around am actually amazed at how this thing got up here. It's completely decked out with a mad as sound system which Paul turns on, it has a whole bunch of small generator powered fairy lights, a lava lamp and a couple of other odd looking lamps lighting the actually large-ish space for a tree house. There is a small two-seated couch, a loveseat and a few camping chairs tucked in one corner. There isn't a mini fridge but Paul ducks behind the couch, pulling out two sodas from a cooler. The walls have some random music posters plastered on the wall and in spaces where there aren't, there is either spray paint graffiti or carvings of names and sayings and song lyrics.

"Wow." I say breathlessly and that's pretty much all I can say as I take a soda from Paul and take a seat on the couch next to him.

"Good wow or bad wow?" Paul asks cracking open his can.

"Just, wow 'wow.'" And that pretty much sums the place up.

"It's pretty awesome huh?" He gives me an exultant grin as I nod, lost for words at this place.

"But, I have one question." I run my hand over the arm of the couch and wonder to myself how it got up here.

"Shoot." Paul encourages me, turning on the seat to face me.

"How the fuck did the couch get up here?" I ask and Paul smiles wider, grabbing my drink from me and placing both cans on the floor.

"Watch this." He reaches his arm next to me and smacks the arm of the couch I was leaning on and it falls over and the whole side of the couch now has no end. I look at him confused and he elbows his arm and it breaks off like the other. Then he leans back, pushing hard on the back of the couch and his half breaks off too. I'm totally freaked out right now until Paul starts laughing at my facial expressions, standing up he picks up his side of the couch, showing me the breaks in the pieces then sticking it back together.

"Uh, okay." I say awkwardly unsure how to answer that.

"Yeah, it was Jacob's idea." He grabs our drinks again, handing mine back to me.

"So, you and Jacob built this place?" I look around again at the sweet hide out place.

"No, Jacob, Jared, Colin, Brody and I built it together at the start of freshman year. You," He brings his hand up to my knee, "are the only outsider that has ever seen this place. Not even Jacob allows Leah to come here. So, if anyone asks. You were never here." He gives me a sweet smile and I feel slightly awkward that I'm the only female that has every stepped a foot up here.

"You're not the type of person that follows rules are you?" I ask Paul and he shakes his head, sliding closer to me. He grabs my drink from me and places it back on the floor. I haven't even opened it yet.

"No, and I don't think you are either." He slides his hands up to my waist and pulls me closer to him. I shift myself around, throwing my leg over Paul's, straddling him. "Rules are meant to be broken." He says, bringing hands his under my shirt, playing with the skin just above my jeans. My hands do a bit of their own exploring, trailing up his chest to his neck. I lean in closer as I get an overwhelming feeling of need to have Paul's lips on me.

"Even the bro-code." I whisper before my lips come crashing down on Paul's in a heated kiss that makes my body ache. His lips feel soft and taste gloriously like orange soda and I can't help but want to taste more. My mouth parts as I allow a moan to pass my lips when Paul's hands squeeze my hips roughly, pulling me closer. He takes this opportunity to let his tongue dart into my mouth as my lips are parted. His sweet taste intensifies, but his kiss feels different. So, very different to how I've been kissed before. This kiss feels kind of cautious and I'm wondering if Paul is testing to see how far I would go. So, instead of his guessing, I help him along a little. I break away from the kiss as I feel my breathing get shallower. Paul's lips are slightly pouted and he looks slightly disappointed that I pulled away. His disappointment soon disappears as I take off my jacket and grab on to Paul's hands, raising my shirt a bit and I hop he gets the idea. But this boy is smart enough to understand as I lower my hands, yet his trail higher, reaching around my back. He looks at me questioning if what he's about to do is okay and I smile wickedly, leaning in to kiss him again. Paul seems satisfied with my answer and he grabs the back of my bra, unclasping it and I sigh into his mouth when his warm hands come and cup my breasts. I begin to think that he's slightly nervous when he starts shifting around, but then something hard stabs into my thigh and I can't help but laugh at how turned on he is. I pull away to smirk at him and his face goes bright red.

"Sorry," He looks away from me and pulls his hands away. I'm beginning to feel the embarrassment that Paul's face is expressing and I distract myself by playing with the black hair that falls into his eyes.

"It's Okay." I whisper and lean in to kiss him again when Paul jumps as I hear someone shouting.

"Paul! You dipshit! Are you up there?" I know we both can hear them and we stay completely silent.

"Fuck." Paul says quietly before answering the person below us. "Yeah, man! Come on up!" I look at him, wondering if it's Jacob and staying quiet just in case it is.

"Don't worry. Its just Jared." He whispers to me, as he must have sensed my panic. He looks at me sadly before I slip off his lap, reclasping my bra and shrugging my jacket back on. I watch as Paul leans forward, resting his arms on his knees, with his eyes squeezed shut, whispering to himself. I sit on the far end of the couch, wondering if I should leave or something. Paul sits up straight when another black haired head pops up through the entrance to this place.

"Dude! Why are you…" Jared's voice trails off as his eyes land on me. I look away at Paul who is now glaring at Jared like I did to Jacob today. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Jared climbs up the rest of the way, and stands in front of the two of us, looking from one to the next and back again.

"You know Rosalie, Jared?" Paul waves his arm in my direction, giving me a sweet smile.

"Uh, no. You're Jacob's sister, aye?" Jared comes and sits in between Paul and I, slinging an arm over the back of the couch behind me.

"Stepsister." I correct him and he nods.

"You know Jacob is going to kill you right?" He asks me and turns to Paul, "And he's going to chop your balls off." Paul looks as if what Jared said is true and nods his head shamefully. "His sister, really Paul? Fuck, you know how Jacob got when you went for Leah when they were just friend with benefits. Do you not learn young Paul?" Jared gives Paul a hard punch.

"It's not what it looks like." Paul rubs his arm and goes back to being the follower he was today at lunchtime, listening to Jacob when he said not to talk to me. And, now listening to what Jared is saying.

"Oh, really? Because it looks like you both just had a mad make-out session, breaking all the rules of bro-code and the rules that are clearly stated on the wall just over there." Jared points to a non-poster spot on the wall. Paul is silent and I just sit there with my best looking poker face on. "Not to mention, you two pretty much just met. Not saying there is necessarily anything wrong with it. Just Rosalie," Jared looks at me with a serious look on his face, "I mean, damn." He gives me a good eye fuck, touching my shoulder with his fingertips, so Paul doesn't see it. "Jacob said you were the ugliest chick ever, but when we saw you in the parking lot and when you came up to the table at lunch. Fuck, I thought I was going to get a hard on just looking at you." He laughs and Paul looks like he's about to rip Jared's head off.

"You wouldn't be the first." I play with him a bit and give Paul a look, remembering the past five minutes. He doesn't smile, but only looks even more upset.

"I'm sure I'm not." Jared agrees with me, and continues with his little life lesson. "But, what I was saying is that. Paul over here, yeah no I wouldn't bother with…"

"Jared," I cut him off, speaking in the same tone I used with Paul before when I asked him about what he wanted to show me. "Do you honestly think I would come to a place like this, to make-out with one of my stepbrother's best friends? Hell, how do you know that I don't have a boyfriend back home? I might be experienced, but I am most certainly not a slut." I rest my hand on Jared's upper thigh and he looks at me like he did just before. His silent nodding tells me that he's believed me and I take my hand off his thigh, but giving it a good squeeze before I do. I take a quick peek at Paul who looks like he's just been used.

Meh, get used to it buddy.

"Anyway," I stand up. "I should really get going. It was great to meet you, Jared." I give Jared a fake smile, when I would rather just give him a smack on the head for ruining my afternoon, not to mention the perverted looks he's been giving me. "Come on, Paul." Jared and Paul exchange a look before I duck under the tree house to climb down.

Silently sitting in Paul's car he doesn't start the engine. He stares out the window watching the small specks of rain fall on the windscreen. I'm feeling slightly sorry for this guy, I mean I really didn't mean to come here to make-out with him. Hell, I didn't even want to until I felt how good it was to have someone touching me again.

Not knowing what to do, I rest my hand on Paul's thigh and he doesn't look at me until I give it a squeeze. I can't describe the look on his face exactly, but his eyes look hurtful, yet promising somehow. Just as I'm about to open my mouth to apologise, which I barely ever do, but I feel I need to, Paul speaks.

"So you have a boyfriend?" His voice is laced with pain and I can't help mimic his frown. I shake my head slowly at him, pulling my hand from his thigh. He looks back out the window and the car falls silent. "Then why did you tell Jared you had one?" I roll my eyes at him, a thing I do a lot.

"I didn't. I asked him how he could make judgement if he doesn't know the full story." Paul nods slowly, starting the car. We drive for about five minutes until I suck it up and apologise.

"I'm sorry for hurting your feelings, Paul. But, I think Jared is right. We don't even know each other." The rain picks up outside and Paul has to slow down a bit and concentrate on the road. He takes a little while to speak again.

"Yeah, I know. I just thought that you liked me too." Oh, not this again. Guys having feelings for me before they even know my name. It's sad really, but I never had a problem rejecting them, because I had Emmett. Now, I don't. And it kind of hurts a little to see Paul like this.

"I…" I let out a breath before I speak again, I just can't stand to let this guy down. It's so unlike me. "I would like to get to know you." I say and Paul's lips twitch. He's smile made me smile, and at this moment I wanted to see him smile.

"Really?" Paul wants confirmation on what I just said and I give him a short laugh.

"Really." I nod and he smiles.

The car falls silent, but this time it's a good silence. I watch as we drive down the long gravel driveway leading to home. Mum and Billy aren't home yet, but I'm sure they will be soon. But, Jacob is most definitely home because his Rabbit sits out the front. Paul kills the engine and gets out of the car in the pouring rain without a word and I follow him. He grabs his jacket off and lifts it over my head, protecting me from the rain. That would have to be the sweetest gesture ever. We reach the front door and Paul lets me unlock the door.

"You don't have to come in, Paul. Jacob is going to be pissed at me as it is, and I don't think you being here will help." I say and he nods not looking at me. "Thank you for this afternoon. I don't just mean the car ride either." I grab on to his hand a give it a gentle squeeze. He looks up at me smiling.

"I know we can't do anything like we did this afternoon, but is it okay for me to hug you?" He asks, ducking his head slightly and looking up at me through his lashes. I laugh at his silliness and open my arms for a hug. His arms snake around my waist and his warmth feels nice. But his arms just aren't as big and His frame is too small, it's nothing like home. Our hug is over too quickly and soon enough Paul is backing out of the drive way and I'm left to face Jacob. This is going to be interesting.

I enter the house and it's quiet, too quiet. Okay, now I just sound like some stupid action movie…or a scary movie.

I take a quick search for Jacob in the living room and the kitchen. No sign of big, tall, dick head there so I head to my room, guessing he is in his. Chucking my bag on the bed I flick the door shut behind me. Waiting for my hand to hit the hard piece of wood that is my door, but it just doesn't happen. I turn around and face an empty door way, well actually I wouldn't call it a door way because there isn't a door.

"Jacob." I scold under my breath, closing my eyes and letting this go. I knew he would do something to me, and really this isn't that big. I was hoping for something a little bit more embarrassing rather than just simply annoying. But, all well.

I leave the empty space and start my homework on my bed. It occupies my time and soon enough I hear Billy's truck roar into the driveway. I head to the kitchen just as mum and Billy enter the front door and I'm immediately attacked with a hug from my mum, which I take gladly.

"Hello my lovely daughter how was your first day?" She asks me letting go.

"It was great, made a couple of new friends. The teachers are strict but good. And my homework is already done and tucked away in my bag for tomorrow." My mother smiles at me proudly and gives me another hug. "How was your day?" I ask in return. As the three of us prepare dinner, mum talks about her exciting day and just as I'm about to explain my lunchtime and meeting Renesmee, Jacob stalks in through the front, his hair dripping with rain. So, I guess he wasn't in his room after all.

"Hello Jacob, how lovely for you to grace us with your presence." Esme gives a short giggle before asking me to set the table.

"Yeah, I know. But please, no flash photography and I'm not doing autographs today." Jacob replies with a cocky attitude and I scoff back a laugh as mum and Billy share Jacob's laughter.

"Help Rosalie set the table, Jacob. Dinner is almost ready." Billy commands Jacob and he does so willingly in front of the adults.

Carrying utensils, glasses and plates to set the table with Jacob, I head to the dinning room and Jacob follows. Silently, not even looking at each other we placed everything in order, I remembered drinks as Jacob placed the glasses up right on the table.

"Drinks." I say the word and Jacob grunts as his response.

Grabbing jugs and bottles from the fridge, I watch as mum and Billy finish making a salad as a side for the lasagne we're having. Just as I come back to the table, Jacob's sitting in one of the chairs spinning a fork on his plate.

"Sorry, no apple juice." I say as I place the drinks in the middle of the table. Jacob's hand captures my wrist as my hand lets go of the handle to the water jug. "Don't touch me." I sneer at him and he lets go as mum and Bill come in to the dinning room, carrying dishes.

I take my seat next to Jacob and scrape my chair as far away from him as I can manage. Small conversation is passed around the table between bites and both Jacob and I make it through dinner without having to address each other at all. Just as my mum is finishing off a story of her day, a huge teary yawn comes from her mouth.

"I think it might be time for bed." Billy says with a sweet smile, placing his hand on my mum's right shoulder.

"Oh, I still have to clean up the dishes." She whinges slightly, and Billy just has to open his mouth, ruining my night.

"Jacob and Rosalie can do that. Can't you kids?" I just want to punch him, but I restrain myself and begin clearing the table as Billy drags mum off to their room.

I almost scream as I enter the kitchen to find it dishwasher-less and I just chuck my empty plate in the sink. I pick it back out, hoping I didn't chip it. I turn around to find an emotionless faced Jacob carrying stacked dishes to the sink and he drops them, leaving the kitchen again. I pull the dishes out and find the plug, turning the water on hot. Once the water is nice and hot and soapy, like a bubble bath, which I could use right now, Jacob comes in to the kitchen placing the remaining dishes beside the sink.

"You wash, I dry." Jacob says in a deeper voice than usual and I nod, starting the duty.

It takes us all of about ten minutes to finally have everything washed, dried and put away in the correct places before we can call it a night. But, each time I would wash and rinse a dish, Jacob would manoeuvre his hand so it didn't touch mine. Something I wouldn't have noticed if I weren't actually paying attention to his hands, which were huge and looked calloused and in need of moisturiser.

As Jacob places the last glass away in a top cupboard and I allow the water to drain out, he decides to have a little chat.

"How did you get home this afternoon?" He asked me, chucking the dishtowel on the counter beside me.

"I got a lift." I added simply, not telling him about Paul and Jared. He looked disappointed by my answer and I decided to ask him a question. "Am I getting my door back?"

He shakes his head, "Nope, I'm using it for something." His eyes stare daringly at me, edging me to ask him what he's using it for.

"It's okay. You can keep it as long as you want. But I don't think your dad or my mum will be happy to see my door missing." I threaten him and his face flickers with slight fear until it hardens again.

"I'm surprised, Barbie, I never thought you would be capable of washing dishes. But I guess it's natural because women should be in the kitchen." His male ego flaring to all new heights as he laughs at his own stupid joke. I roll my eyes, not caring about his rude comment.

"Funny." I comment sarcastically.

"Not as funny as your stunt today at lunchtime." He steps closer to me, and I back away and my back hits the cold fridge. His voice drops to about an eighth of its volume and he whispers to me, "Do something like that again, and I'll make sure you never even look in my direction again. Do you understand me?" I laugh at him and watch as his jaw clenches with the obvious anger he is feeling.

"Threaten all you want, Jacob. But, I'm not afraid of you. And the only real way you could ever hurt me is through my mum. But considering the only person I've seen you really love is the one person that leans on my mother for support more than I do. I wouldn't bother." My arms cross themselves over my chest and I lean back on the fridge as Jacob stares at me, his eyes flickering across my face as mine do the same to his.

"You really aren't scared are you?" He asks smoothly and I shake my head. Jacob grins maliciously. I bite my tongue to stop my feelings of fear as his lips change from a grin to a hard tight line. Suddenly his hands grab at my wrists and he pins me against the fridge with my hands next to either side.

"Hurting me physically will get you no where, Jacob." I warn him, not bothering to defend myself because I know he knows what I said was true.

"It's still nice to see that gleam of fear in your eyes." He lets go of one wrist and brings his free hand to touch a curl of blonde hair that sits on my shoulder and I would have thought it was a lustful action until Jacob continues to threaten me.

"Wonder how you would react if something happened to your precious hair." He speaks more to himself than me. I stay silent and he knows he's got me. If he dared to touch my hair, I would seriously fuck him over.

"I wonder how your car would react if I hit it repeatedly with a baseball bat." I say, tapping my chin with a finger from my free hand as part of the act. Jacob's eyes go wide before he glares at me, releasing my hand and stalking off to his room.

I head to the bathroom quickly before he does. I lock the door to make sure he won't interrupt me as I take my time brushing my hair. I look at my hair in the reflection of the mirror and I get slightly scared if he would actually dare to touch it. My mind wonders if he would cut it, or shave parts off and I have an awful image of myself in my mind with a baldhead. I shake off the thought and reach for my toothbrush. It's missing. I take a quick look in the cupboard under the sink, and another look in the shower until finally I catch a glimpse of blue in the toilet bowl.

Oh, no he fucking did not!

_**Oh, yes he did Rosalie! Haha, if you didn't understand that last bit. Jacob put Rosalie's toothbrush in the toilet :P Just another little practical joke.  
So, if I were you I would be thinking along these lines: What will happen between Paul and Rosalie next? Will Jared tell on them? Will Jacob ever find out? Does Rosalie actually like Paul? Or is she still too hung up on her ex, Emmett? Is Jacob a girl-basher? Will something happen to Rosalie's hair?  
And what the fuck is Jacob going to do with her door?  
Just some questions I'm asking myself as I re-read this chapter.  
REVIEW! Or else I'm not posting any more chapters! At all…because this is taking up so much of my free time when I could be out on the town. If I don't get an extra 10 reviews for this chapter…there will be severe consequences and I know you guys love it…so review it!**_

_**Alibabe xoxo…love ya all :) **_


	5. The jerk, the car, the disappointment

_**Author Note: Choo choo choo choo….goodness gracious me, I haven't updated in like 2 weeks! And it was just about killing me! But it is all good because guess what, another amazing chapter! Well, in my point of view it is. So, I was thinking… and please review yay! Or nah, if you like my idea of writing another story linked to this one, through Jacob's point of view. Would you like that? I wouldn't commence writing it for a little while, but I would most definitely do it if people are going to be reading it :D  
Just think about it, and enjoy reading the next chapter while enjoying an amazing image of Taylor Lautner shirtless….mmmm ***__**sits, staring into space as a small amount of drool dribbles over lips* oh, what? Sorry…my bad :P  
Please forgive my day dreaming…  
Read it! Love it! Review it! **_

The second day of school begins with Jacob offering again to take me to school as my mother steps out of the front door, as my car hasn't arrived from home yet and my dad called me last night to tell me it should be arriving this afternoon, which makes me look forward to the day ahead. I'm just about pulling my hair out at this very point in time as Jacob plays some insanely retarded laid-back styled music that makes me want to punch the singer in the vocal chords.

I look out the window at the small amount of houses we pass and strangely enough we pass a very small playground and I giggle to myself remembering yesterday afternoon. It may have been a mistake, but it was a fun mistake that brought me closer to realising something. I miss _him_, Emmett. I miss the way it felt to have his hand brush up against mine 'accidently' as we walked to class together. I miss the way it felt kissing those lips, which would always have a goofy grin on them every time our eyes caught each other.

I shrug off the depressing feelings and watch as we slowly crawl into a parking spot. Without a word, Jacob and I jump out of the car and split in opposite directions as he notices his group of friends, including Paul and Jared, and I notice the cute blushing brown-haired Repunzel help a guy in a cast get out of a truck.

"Hey." She greets me as she grabs crutches for the broken-legged dark skin, dark haired guy out of the tray.

"Hi, you need any help?" I offer my services as Mr. broken-leg trips and catches himself on the side of the truck.

"No, all good." Mr. broken-leg grabs the crutches off of Renesmee after chucking his back pack over one shoulder.

"Oh, Rosalie this is Seth. Seth this is Rosalie, the person I told you about yesterday." Renesmee introduces me to her friend and I give him a wave and a 'hey'.

"Yeah, Nessie said you were Jacob Black's stepsister. And personally I feel sorry for you having to put up with him not only at school, but at home too." Seth jokes, I think, and Renesmee swats him on the arm as she steps in to defend Jacob.

"He's really not that bad." She protests and Seth and I laugh at her as we are most likely thinking the same thing. Somebody has a little crush on my dick of a stepbrother.

Seth pinches Renesmee's side as he steals my words, "Renesmee and Jacob sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S…" Seth's mocking stops as she storms off in the direction of the main building with a face as red as a cherry tomato. "Oh, Nessie! You know I'm joking!" He yells and chases after her as fast as he can on one leg and a pair of crutches. I laugh at them and follow Seth, helping him jump up the staircase leading to the school by holding his crutches. This school needs a wheelchair ramp. It's illegal not to have one, I think as I hear the bell sound for the beginning of class.

"Thanks for your help." Seth says as he and I catch a glimpse of brown hair down the hall, "I guess I better go and apologise." He sighs heavily before crutching his was down the hall.

First period was simple and I sat watching the back of Seth's head for most of it as the teacher dragged on about his life and decide to give us a life lesson on how you should never trust someone who likes the company of cat's more than yourself. Don't even want to know why he was telling us this, but I rolled with it, as it meant no homework for that class.

As second period dawned on me I was 'accidently' shoved into the classroom by an overly excited Jared for Social Studies, not to mention about five minutes into the teachers lesson, Jacob comes in dragging his feet on the floor.

"You're late, Mr. Black." The teacher, Mr….something-a-rather says in a stern voice and Jacob ignores him, taking the only empty seat left, the one directly behind me.

"You have got to be kidding me." I groan under my breath smacking myself in the face with my hand gently as Jacob kicks my chair. I ignore him as Mr…blah-blah resumes his lesson. So, I end up with a lesson with Jacob and I think I'm about to shoot myself when I feel another kick on my chair. I ignore it again and attempt to listen to the teacher talk about something about…something.

_Kick.  
_  
For the love of fuck! I turn around in my chair to see a smug Jacob at the desk behind me, his foot elevated slightly from the leg of my chair.

"Fuck off!" I hiss under my breath and turn back around, avoiding being yelled at by the teacher.

_Kick.  
_  
For all that is holy with in the land of fuckers! I ignore the chair kicking, pushing my desk slightly forward and scraping my chair along the ground. The sound is completely ignored by everyone, including the teacher and I sit comfortably for all of about two minutes until something smacks into the back of my head.

I turn around, seeing Jacob hold back a snigger, his left hand scrunching up more ammo for him to throw at me. I dare him with my eyes to throw another paper ball at me and he takes the dare readily. Throwing the ball directly at my face, I lift my hand in time to catch the paper. Jacob's jaw goes slack as he stares at me in awe. A smile of victory spreads across my lips as I turn back around in my seat to listen to the second half of the lesson, thankfully uninterrupted.

By the time lunch rolled around I was sick and tired of seeing Jacob's stupid face, every class I walked to I would see him on my way, as I went to Reneesme's locker, he was standing a few locker's down speaking to Jared and then again I saw him as I went to sit with Seth and Reneesme at their table.

"You know your brother's friend keeps looking over here a lot." Seth states, interrupting Reneesme's story about how she got a detention for helping another kid in class.

"Which one?" I ask, looking up to see Paul's eyes on me, I give him a quick smile before switching my eyes back to Seth. "Yeah, Paul. He gave me a lift home yesterday after Jacob left me stranded here." Hoping that would stop any other questions about Paul.

"Your brother is a jerk." Seth said, earning him another glare and pout from Reneesme.

"You know what Seth?" I ask, smirking. "I think we are going to be great friends." I put out my fist for a fist-pump thing Paul taught me yesterday and Seth's knuckles collide with mine.

"Oh, crap." Reneesme exclaims and she begins collecting her bag from her chair as she stands, "I have to go see the principle." Before I can ask her what about, Reneesme leaves the cafeteria, but not before she can have a quick blush-causing look at Jacob's table. I watch Jacob from the distance as his little girlfriend is hanging off him, whispering in his ear which he seems to enjoy.

"What do you know about Leah?" I ask Seth, trying to start up a conversation and also wanting some information about the girl Jacob seems to be interested in. Ammo.

"She's my sister." I'm all but shocked at Seth's words and I can't help but ask for confirmation.

"Yep, we're twins. If you haven't already noticed." Seth laughs at my facial expressions and I take a look from the guy sitting in front of me to the girl attached to Jacob. I notice some similarities like hair, eyes and skin. But everyone here seems to have similar skin, eyes and hair except for a few like Reneesme and myself.

"Funny." I say, not really seeing the humour in the situation myself, "I mean, it's funny how our siblings are together. What's your sister like?" I ask and Seth rolls his eyes giving me an annoyed moan, mirroring how I feel about Jacob.

"She's an annoying bitch who doesn't know when to shut up. And I seem to know your brother quite well without even having to talk to him myself. She enjoys speaking over the phone to her girlfriends loudly in the living room and I have to suffer." I laugh at Seth's description of his sister and add in my own about Jacob.

"Jacob is an inconsiderate jerk who enjoys pissing me off. But, it seems like they suite each other don't they. The bitch and the jerk." Seth joins my in my joke, and looks like we both share two common enemies.

The bell rings, sounding the end of lunch and I help Seth throw away his trash before exiting the cafeteria. Seth and I enjoy simple conversation about my old life as we walk down the hall to English, which we also share. But, Jacob just has to ruin my day further. Just as we turn a corner, Seth trips over someone's protruding foot. He lands on the ground awkwardly, hurting his already injured leg. Laughter fills the hall as well as a few gasps from the surrounding students who don't seem to be bothered to help Seth. Jacob and his friends stand in front of us, high fiving the culprit, Jacob as he smiles at his work.

"Holy fuck! Seth, are you okay?" I ask him, collecting his crutches as he sits up hissing from the pain.

"Yeah, I'm okay." He says, although I can see his brow furrowed and his clenched teeth, holding back the scream.

"Seth you dick head! Don't be stupid, get off the fucking floor!" Leah steps around Jacob giving Seth a quick kick in the side.

"Just fuck off, Leah. I don't need you telling me what to do, and I most certainly don't need your idiot of a boyfriend tripping me." Seth struggles to get up, but using a crutch and the wall he manages to stand on one foot again. I rise with him, giving Jacob the deadliest glare I can manage. He doesn't seem bothered by it, so I use my words too.

"Was I not clear enough yesterday Jacob? Would you like milk instead this time? Or how about a nice load of ice down your pants?" I receive laughs from Jared, Paul and a few gathering around to watch a good show of sibling sitcom, but I hope Jacob takes my warning seriously. How could someone trip another person who has a broken leg? Oh, yeah that's right, my dickhead of a stepbrother.

"No, I think I'll be right. But I hope you enjoyed brushing your teeth this morning. And I cannot wait for you to see what I've done with your door, Barbie." Jacob turns around quickly, but not quick enough to get with my come back.

"I'm pretty sure your little girlfriend enjoyed whitening her teeth this morning." I place my hands on my hips, and twist my lips into a smug smile as Leah flicks her head away in my direction, but Jacob grabs her waist pulling her half way down the hall and to their classroom. Damn. I was really hoping I would get into a bitch fight with his little girlfriend. Jared lingers behind slightly and he gives me a saucy smile that makes me want to gag before running off to follow his leader, Jacob.

"Rosalie?" Seth's soft voice draws my attention back to him. "Thanks for sticking up for me, but you really don't have to do that. I could have handled them myself." Seth looks down to his leg as he readjusts his crutches under his arms. He didn't look like he could handle them. But, I'll let him think that.

"I know. I was just having another go at Jacob. Ever since I got here on Saturday he has been nothing but a pain in my ass." I glare at the closed classroom door Jacob should be currently sitting in, not listening, not caring.

"He's been a pain in my ass for God knows how long." Seth chuckles and we head off to our next class, late. The teacher buys Seth's excuse of me helping him to class and we take the last seats at the back.

English is fun with Paul taking a glance at me every few seconds and it doesn't go unnoticed by Seth, yet again.

"That Paul guy keeps looking at you. I mean I don't blame him, but it's just stalkerish." I brush off Seth's compliment as I laugh at him calling Paul a stalker. Actually, looking at Paul now I wouldn't be surprised. "Did you know he stalked my sister last year for about three months?" Seth whispers so low I can barely understand what he is saying.

"No, do you know why?" I ask Seth as Mrs. Clearwater goes past each desk handing out worksheets for the lesson.

Seth shrugs, "I don't really know why. But when Jacob found out he all but hospitalised the poor guy. Well, I would have done it myself when I saw the pictures he took of my sister. I mean, my sister's a bitch…" Seth pauses as Mrs. Clearwater hands us each a piece of paper. "But it doesn't mean some guy can go around taking stalker-looking pictures of her." Just as I am about to open my mouth, Mrs. Clearwater speaks directly to me.

"Miss Cullen, can you answer the first question for me?" She smiles as if she's got me, and I take a quick glance at the question.

_Did Hamlet truly love Ophelia?  
_  
Oh, I totally did this last semester back home. Aced it thanks to Alice and her amazing ability to make Shakespeare interesting by making the guys put on role-plays for us, shirtless of course.

"Yes." I answer.

"Can you elabo…" I cut Mrs. Clearwater off.

"And no." She looks at me strangely as everyone turns to look at me and Paul looks at me confused.

"What do you mean 'Yes and No', Miss Cullen?" Mrs. Clearwater sits herself her teacher's desk. Seemingly excited to hear my answer.

"Well, the section of the play when Ophelia gives Hamlet back all his corny love letters, he tells her that he did love her once. But then he goes back on his word, telling her that he did not love her. I mean, you could say he is lying either way, either he did or he didn't. But then, this question whether he loved her or not could be answered in the scene of Ophelia's funeral when Hamlet jumps out of the bushes angry at Ophelia's messed up brother who kissed her on the lips in the beginning of the play. Incest much. Anyway, Hamlet actually seems depressed by her death, but then he could just be guilty from stabbing Ophelia's dad to death. Either way, you are not actually told in the play whether he loved her, lusted her, or was just in it for a good banging." I conclude my answer of the question and the whole class erupts in laughter. A pat on the back from Seth tells me I did a good job and Mrs. Clearwater doesn't even blink at my final sentence. Taking a quick glance in Paul's direction he smiles at me, I smile back and focus back on Mrs. Clearwater as she commends me.

"Well, Miss Cullen, do you think you could answer question two for me? I'm interested to hear how you will answer this next one." She gives me an interesting look and I glance at the next question.

_What can we interpret as Gertrude's intentions in the play? Power or love?_

I roll my eyes. What I feel like saying is 'Gertrude is a lying whore that should grow a pair and stand up for herself'. But instead I answer, "Neither".

"Why neither?" Mrs. Clearwater asks and I can't really be bothered. But I guess I have the spotlight, so I might as well use it.

"Gertrude is the kind of woman that is simplistic and believes that fantasist love and heart-break romance is what life is all about and that it protects us from the hate of the world and reality. Her remarrying of Claudius, who is also her brother-in-law, more incest I mean seriously what is wrong with Shakespeare? Anyway, her remarrying provides her need for a protective environment. Although she is extremely ignorant to Hamlet's true reasons for his insanity she attempts to make things right by showing him how she views the world is; a romantic-fantasy. So, I'm going to have to say her intentions are: lust, protection and also the fact that she is a blonde bimbo that was also looking for a good banging." I place the piece of paper on the desk, and lean back in my chair as everyone laughs at my own payout on blondes.

"Very interesting, Miss Cullen. Katie, could you answer the next question please?" She passes over the answering to a girl sitting at the front, and the girl stutters and doesn't seem comfortable answering after me.

I smile and not bother to listen the rest of the lesson and stare out the window. It looks like my idea this morning of going for an afternoon run is out of the question as water trials down the classroom windows. I sigh as I know by the end of my time here, I'll be just about as albino as Reneesme.I take out my timetable and have a quick peak at what subject I have next. I all but jump for joy at the subject I have for final period today.

_P.E._

The bell rings and I am out of my seat, practically power walking it to the gym. Only my ecstatic happiness fades quickly as I enter the gym and find Jacob and another one of his little friends attempting for baskets at the hoop nearest me. Jacob jumps up reaching out the basketball as his friend smacks it out of his hand, sending it my way. I watch as Jacob is about to retrieve it, smiling and telling his friend that he's going for another shot and this time it's going in, but as he notices me standing in the doorway he pauses, giving me a glare.

"Hey Jacob," I speak loudly and Jacob's friend stops near the hoop as I shrug off my jumper, "Mind if I have a go?" I ask, bending down to collect the orange ball.

"Yes." I ignore Jacob as I give the ball a bounce. It bounces back up into my hand and I walk slowly over to Jacob, dribbling the ball. "You think you can get it past Brady, do you Barbie?" Jacob attempts for the ball and I transfer it to the other hand.

"Think, no." I say as I bounce off toward the hoop, my hair falls into my face as I watch my target, the hoop. Brady, Jacob's friend just laughs at me as he half-blocks me to the hoop. I fake a play and take it from the left, my stronger side. I pass the ball up to the hoop one-handed. Rebounding off a corner of the small box, it goes in making a _swooshing _noise.

"Well, I'll be fucked. Jacob your stepsister has some game." Brady announces, retrieving the ball. Jacob ignores him as other students file in and luckily Reneesme comes in following the girl from English, Katie. Brady gives me a quick high-five before running over to Jacob who ignores him completely. I'm kind of saddened that everyone didn't have the chance to see me shoot that basket. But I'm pretty sure they'll all get to see me do whatever else we're going to be doing.

"Hey Rosalie." Reneesme comes over carrying my jacket and I smile thanking her. "I hate P.E." I look at Reneesme as if she just told me that she murdered week old puppies.

"Seriously? It's like the best part of school." I say as we are called over by the coach to take a seat on the sidelines.

"Not for me it isn't." She looks away from me as she speaks. I follow her line of sight to Jacob and his buddy. The coach is saying something about tennis and partners.

"What do you mean?" I look at her confused and she turns her head away from Jacob and her eyes are sad.

"You'll see."

"See what?" I ask as the coach calls out my name.

"Rosalie?" His voice is clear and I flick my head in his direction as everyone turns to look at me.

"Yeah?" I answer and he beckons me down from my seat. Supposedly during my conversation with Reneesme he set up partnerships based on how well people performed in last semesters sports and he is asking me about how well I can play tennis.

"I've never really played before. I did a year of classes when I was younger with my mum. But apart from that I've only played for fun." I explain to him as everyone goes to get changed.

"Well, it seems like you are the only one that has had passed experience swinging a racket." He laughs as he pulls over a small crate filled with bright fluoro balls and dinted rackets.

"I've played other sports before." I added, simply to let him know I wouldn't be of average standards in the sporting area.

"Yeah, you seem to have a strong offending ability when you play ball. What other sports have you played?" He asked as he began playing with the wires on the rackets, straightening them up. As he spoke, I noticed how young this guy looked, maybe twenty or twenty-one, a little too young to be working at a high school. People start exiting the changing room, the guys first.

"I ran track for state last year, and the year before that. I've played basketball just for fun. A friend," Emmett. "Plays football back home and he taught me a few things. I play beach volleyball over summer break. I can do both track and field, but running is my main sport." His dark eyes find it difficult to stay on my face as I speak and he takes a short while to answer.

"Well, I most certainly would love to see you at running training tomorrow afternoon." He gives me a genuine smile before calling over the guys who have picked up the basketballs again. Running training, finally, something worthwhile at this school. I leave to get changed, a smile on my face, as my day has just got better.

Although after being paired with some guy who always served the ball out of the court and finally giving up on making any good rallies, I observe. Jacob and his friend spend their time serving the balls as hard as they can at each other and balancing the rackets on their hands and heads. I shake my head at their stupidity, and wonder how he manages to get away with being an idiot in class without the coach telling them off. I begin to think it's because the coach is so young himself, but a squeal and a loud clang stops me half serve and I just about drop my racket as I see the coach catching Reneesme from hitting the back of her head on the hard wooden floors.

"Someone get the nurse!" Coach shouts as I get to the crowd surrounding Reneesme who looks like she just smoked a bag full of weed.

"What happened?" I ask as everyone goes back to their tennis playing, as if this were a day-to-day thing.

"She hit herself in the head with the racket." Some guy answers and starts laughing.

"I'm fine." A croaky protest comes from Reneesme and she tries to sit up.

"No, you might have a concussion." Coach stops her from sitting back up and I can see his serious face begin to falter as we both notice a huge red mark appear on Reneesme's forehead.

"I know what a concussion feels like, Coach. Remember when we played volley ball last semester and I tripped over my own feet and smacked my head on the ground." She smiles and laughs weakly and I know she's going to be okay.

"Yeah, I remember." Coach says solemnly and allows her to sit up. "But I don't want you to participate any more. Just sit this one out."

"Oh, if I must." Reneesme says sarcastically and I laugh.

"Look after her, Rosalie." Coach helps Reneesme stand up and I help her move to the side, and sit her down.

"I told you." She says, rubbing her forehead. "I hate sport because I can't even hold a racket without hitting myself in the face, or pass a ball without tripping over my own two left feet." She laughs and I nod, understanding her unlucky clumsiness. I'm slightly disappointed to miss out on playing, and as Reneesme's partner joins with mine, I watch the two attempt a game, laughing each time one of them miss an easy shot.

Exiting the main building after saying my goodbyes to Seth and Reneesme I see something which blinds me and after composing myself not to spew all over the couple making out on the hood of Jacob's car I give Leah a very overly nice greeting.

"You know you'll probably get Hep C just by kissing him." I laugh at my own words as I come closer to the car. Leah looks at me with disgust as Jacob gives me his famous death glare.

"Isn't Hep C an STD?" Leah asks while giving Jacob a confused look. I pipe in as Jacob begins to speak.

"No," I laugh. "It's an STI." I roll my eyes at her. I would have thought someone like her would have known the difference between an STD and STI.

"Then what are you saying? You get it from fucking right?" She asks, sliding off of Jacob's hood and he leans back obviously pissed at the fact I interrupted them.

"No, you can also pass on STI's via oral as well. And considering Jacob most likely has gone down on a grotty chick, his mouth would be full of things like yeast infections, Chlamydia and Hep C." I snigger and Leah looks at me even more confused, and she even has the stupidity to turn around and ask Jacob.

"Is that true?" I can't help but give myself a face-palm and shake my head as Jacob jumps off the hood.

"For fucks sake Leah, how am I supposed to know?" He looks at me like he did the first day I got here, and I finally realise what he was looking at that first day. He's trying to read me.

"It's okay Leah, I'm sure Google can help you with your little problem." I give her a fake smile and a pat on the shoulder before going to the passenger seat of Jacob's car.

"Uh, okay. And stop swearing at me, Jacob." She squawks before stalking off. Jacob stands there and I try the door but it's locked.

"Hurry up, Dickhead. I want to go home, you can worry about your little girlfriend later." I hurry him along because I really, really want to get home. My car should be arriving any minute, and my dad.

I don't know how much I was smiling on the way home, but Jacob seemed to notice my happiness and asks me about it.

"What the fuck are you smiling at?" His question makes my smile fade and it turns into a frown. Stupid dick ruins my mood just by existing, does he have to speak as well.

"You'll see." I repeat what Reneesme said to me in P.E. and Jacob will see. He'll see alright, see my shiny red convertible beat the shit out of his home-made car. My smile is back and as we turn into the gravel driveway, Jacob shuts off the engine questioning the car sitting in the driveway, a cherry red, BMW M3 convertible, my baby.

I jump out of Jacob's crappy box with wheels and all about skip down the driveway to the driver's door of my car. _Dad came to visit me, _I think as I see a man open the driver's door and step out in a black suit.

"Da…" I skid to a stop and I leave the word unfinished as I realise that the man who stepped out of the car was not my dad, but instead his assistant, James.

"Miss Cullen." He greets me, putting out a hand for me to shake.

"Where's my father?" I ask him curtly, leaving his hand hanging. He drops it and looks away, taking off his sunglasses.

"I'm sorry, Miss Cullen, he couldn't make it." He looks at me as if he actually cared. "But, he sends his love and best wishes for you at your new school."

"Yeah, just like he couldn't be bothered to make any of my races, or any of my brother's games. Just like he couldn't be bothered remembering my sixteenth birthday, so instead he bought me a car that would suddenly make everything better." I attack my father's assistant who just looks at me with slight annoyance. I might have been a little unfair, and he did just make a ten-hour trip up here to give me my car and I think I sort of already knew my father wouldn't show up. But, I really hoped he did, then again he didn't.

"You are being quite unfair, Miss Cullen. You know your father doesn't have time to do this sort of thing." He speaks to me sternly, yet business-like just as my father would when I was behaving as he would say, ungrateful.

"You mean he doesn't have time for his own daughter. And don't call me Miss Cullen, I am younger than you." I snatch the keys from James.

"Wait, this is your car, Barbie?" Jacob's presence completely forgotten until this moment and I turn to him as he's checking out my car from every possible angle.

"Yeah, my sixteenth birthday present." I say before turning my attention back to James, "You can go now back to my father and tell him thank you for not caring about me any more." I get into my car seat and begin adjusting it to my height.

"Miss…" I shoot a deadly look at James and he corrects himself. "Rosalie, I'll be sure to give your father your message, but he also wanted me to give you this." He hands me a small white envelope, with _Rosie _written on the front in my father's writing. More bullshit. I chuck it in the glove box.

"Anything else, James?" I ask severely pissed off right now, not even caring about being polite.

"Yeah, you could take me to Forks so I can get home." James' professionalism gone and he's speaking to me the way I like to be spoken to. Like a person and not like a man with his head so far up his ass he couldn't care less when he cheated on his wife with his homosexual assistant.

The ride to Forks with James was silent and I allowed my music to soothe my anger. I don't bother putting my car into park as I stop where James directs me.

"Thankyou, Rosalie." James says politely before getting out of my car.

"Yeah, fuck you too." I say just as the car door closes, making sure he can hear me. I speed off in the direction of home, forgetting about speed limits, and police and wet roads as I allow myself to get lost in the lyrics of the songs playing through the speakers, the tears falling freely.

_**:( Naww, poor Rosalie. Well, I am so very sorry for leaving this for two weeks, assessments are a bitch. But, I should be able to another chapter up by next Friday. So YAY!  
Reviews are very much appreciated, thank you to all those who have been following allow, leaving reviews and an especially big THANK YOU and a get better soon to **__**OverzealousGuineapig who has been reading along with my story and giving me some input and being awesome enough to fall down stairs, ending up in hospital.  
You are quite the skilled, just like Reneesme :P  
Love you all, Alibabe xx. **_


	6. The sun, the best friend, the hurdles

_**Do the names on your heart count for all the times you've fucked up?  
That doesn't makes sense does it? Didn't think so.  
A HI HI! Well chapter six is looking pretty….well…different. I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you all enjoy reading it :D  
Read it! Love it! Review it! **_

_**Oh and is anyone actually interested in my offer to writing a joined story through Jacob's perspective? Yes? No?...please tell me. **_

"She's a very nice, young girl Jacob give her a chance." I hear a muffled conversation as I get to the garage-looking thing that sits in the yard after parking my car next to Mum's. I really did not want to go inside to have to face my mother right now, I just knew I would not be able to control my emotions around her. She would have tried to calm me down, but it would have just ended in a fight which left us both hurt more than when we started. The garage looked like a safe little haven and apparently Jacob thought the same as I. His voice was pissed off and he sounded tired as Billy attempted to reason with him about something.

"I don't care, Dad. I just don't want to be here at all. She can just go take her money and shove it up her…" Jacob is cut off by Billy.

"Don't you dare! I want you to show a little bit of respect. Rosalie means a lot to Esme and I don't want to even hear a peep out of you again. What you said to Esme was extremely rude and you were not brought up this way." Billy is almost yelling now, his calm composure disappearing when it came to Jacob. What the fuck? Did Jacob upset my mother? Oh, that prick is going to get it. Silence fell over the two fighting in the garage. I guess I should have left instead of listening, but who can turn away when you are obviously the topic of conversation? Not I.

"I don't want you coming in to the house tonight. You can sleep out here." Billy says and sounds like he is coming towards the entry. Shit, I've been caught. I quickly manoeuvre myself so he won't see me when he exists.

"But, dad! Fuck, I can't stay out here it's fucking zero degrees." Jacob protests, and I hear a whole bunch of clanking and banging. Jacob throwing a tantrum, this I've got to see.

"You've done it before, you can do it again." Billy speaks sternly before exiting the garage and I see what looks like a screw driver fly from the entry and pass over Billy's head before he turns up the path leading to home. I go unnoticed.

I wait for a short amount of time and I really have no other option but to go inside the garage, going in the house would only upset my mother more. I texted her earlier to tell her I was dropping James off at Forks and I'd be home later, but I didn't expect to get home so soon and not knowing my way around meant I couldn't just drive aimlessly around because knowing myself, I would have gotten lost.I allow my shoes to crunch along the gravel to sound to Jacob of my approach.

"Leave me the fuck alone! I don't want to hear your apologies and I'm not apologising for before, the bitch deserved it." Jacob yells from the entry and I enter, holding my palms facing upward, signalling that I come in peace. "Fuck I would have preferred my dad to come back out and give me another lecture. What do you…" Jacob's bickering trails off and he stares at me for a short while. I look down at myself, nothing seems out of the ordinary. He sits on a camping chair positioned next to a tarp covered in car parts and pieces. His car is parked on my left, a workstation on my right, upon it my door. This actually looks kind of cool, apart from the quarter of an inch blanket of dust covering most things and the cob webs attached to every misused piece of machinery.

"Mind if I hang out in here for a while?" I ask, and I feel like I'm entering enemy territory, it feels like I've become weak. I stand up straighter, crossing my arms over my chest and look at Jacob harsher. He doesn't speak as he grabs another camping chair and sets it up a small space from his and pats on it. I sit down and a strange silence fills the cold gray space.

"So, who was that today?" Jacob asks, seemingly interested and his voice a tone of niceness.

"James, my father's assistant." I watch as my hands wring themselves out and I stop myself from fiddling, clenching them into tight fists. Stop it, Rosalie, you're stronger than this. You had your cry earlier. You can't let Jacob see you cry.

"You have a pretty awesome car." He comments, stretching his arm out, pointing to the faint glow of red coming from the outside. I nod and watch as the darkness covers everything outside, yet the inside stays light and warm. The way I wish my life was, instead of the other way around, the light and warmth on the outside, the darkness and cold and loneliness on the inside. The silence is hard to get over, neither knows what to say, and even if we did, we didn't know how to say it. I want to ask about what I missed out on, but I think I might ask another question.

"How long have you and Leah been dating for?" It really was none of my business, so I was surprised when Jacob actually answered.

"We're not really dating. Everyone just assumes we are, including Leah. We're just friends." I watch Jacob's face, frozen into a hard mask as he watched the darkness.

"Friends who fuck and mess around with each other." I disapprove of Jacob's relationship decision until I remember what only happened yesterday and what happened with James, not my father's assistant, a few months ago.

"The best kind." Jacob laughs and I just shake my head unable to keep the smile from forming. "Are you single, Barbie? Or do you have a Ken back home?" Jacob's question shocks me slightly, but I shouldn't have been surprised by it.

"Yeah, I'm single." I turn my head to look and Jacob. His eyes are confused and he quirks an eyebrow at me.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" I snap at him, not caring if this awkward conversation turns sour.

"Actually, I do." He speaks after a moment of hesitation. "It means, fuck, now my friends will know you're on the market. Great, Barbie. Thanks a lot." Flinging himself out of the chair he goes towards his car, opening the hood fiddling with the engine.

"I'm so sorry my current relationship status inconveniences you, Jacob. Perhaps I should go pick up some random off the street and call him my "Ken". Would you like that?" And just as I predicted, our conversation went sour, about as sour as lemons for the bottle of tequila sitting in my closet, which I really wish I had here with me now.

"Why did you come out here in the first place?" Jacob asked speaking to the engine. Why did I come here, because I could, because I had to, because I needed to? I really have no idea why, I've been telling myself the past few days that it's because it makes my mother happy, but does that mean I'm willing to give up my own happiness for hers. I'd like to think so.

"You know what, I think I'm asking myself the same question." I say, not ready to give Jacob my thoughts and feelings on a silver-platter. He can keep out of my life for all I care.

"Well, if I were you I would go inside now." He looks up from the engine and his face is a mask, yet his eyes tell me everything, but nothing at the same time. Who is this boy? I know nothing about him and I'm not bothering to stick around long enough to find out.

"Fine, I hope you sleep well outside, just like a dog." I spit out at him before exiting his safe haven.

School is the same, but different the third day. Meeting Claire was an exciting event, turns out she and Seth are dating, which makes me wonder about Reneesme as we sit at lunch, the two lovebirds talking in hushed whispers and I only catch small bits of their conversation. Every couple of seconds or so, Reneesme turns in her chair slightly to look over at Jacob's table.

"Really Reneesme, you are far too good for him." Seth speaks up, noticing what I do.

"Shut up, Seth." Her rose blush appears on her cheeks as she attempts at defending herself.

"Seth's right, Nessie." Her nickname that the other two have been using so often today I just sort of picked it up. "Why would Seth say that if it weren't true?" I point out and she slumps back in her seat.

"I don't even like him, I don't know why you two are getting up me over nothing." She protests even further, pushing her tray away from her. She doesn't like him? Well, that is the biggest piece of bullshit I've heard all day. Claire laughs at Nessie, who just sits there with a sour look on her face, matched with a pink tone.

"We all know you've been crushing on Jacob ever since freshman year, Ness." Claire's cold can still be heard as she speaks. Reneesme hangs her head in shame as Seth gives her a comforting pat on the back.

"It's okay Ness, we'll find you another guy to crush on." Seth sniggers and Claire and I burst out in laughter. The laughter the three of us share makes Reneesme bang her head on the table and almost everyone in the cafeteria look in our direction, including Jacob. Ignoring the strange looks that Reneesme cannot see, she protests even further.

"You all don't understand." She lifts her head off the table and places her arms underneath.

"And how don't we understand, Nessie? I'm pretty sure it's even obvious to Jacob." Claire and Seth nod in agreement and Nessie sighs, mumbling and _oh no.  
_  
"Has he said something?" She asks me and I shake my head. "You guys don't understand him, you all don't actually know the real Jacob like I do." The real Jacob, sure. I scoff at Nessie's words and she continues. "He's hasn't always been this jerk everyone thinks he is. We used to be best friends, until…" She trails off, taking a quick glance at Jacob's table, he seems to know what we are talking about and his head shoots up in the second Reneesme looks. Jacob's eyes look away just as quickly as Reneesme's and I can't help but wonder what both of them are thinking.

"Until?" Seth prompts her and Nessie shakes her head. The bell ringing to save her, and without another word she stands up, leaving her tray behind and leaving. But before stepping out of the cafeteria door she gives a fleeting look at Jacob and his table.

Sun! Glorious, beautiful and warm sun! Oh, how I love and missed you! I know I might sound a tad strange right now, but after living in a town that barely had one day without the sun gracing the skies then moving to a tiny spot on the coast that for the past four or five days has had nothing but gay, gray clouds you'd be crazy too. I smile and close my eyes as I sit on the hood of my car after school has finished, not quite ready to go back inside the gym for running training. I'm overly excited for training, which Coach yesterday asked me to come to, but I cannot resist the overwhelming warm and comfort the sun gives me.

The vibrating sensation in my pocket almost goes unnoticed by me until I feel it the second time. Fuck, my phone. I reach into my pocket, with my eyes still shut as I flip it open.

"Hello?" I answer, not bothering to open my eyes to check the caller ID.

"Well, helllllllloooo to you too, stranger!" This bell sounding voice I could have picked out of an overcrowded hall, filled with people all speaking loudly over each other. My eyes fly open and I quickly check the caller ID.

_Ali._

"Alice!" I scream into the phone.

"Rose, what the hell is wrong with you?" She asks and I can just imagine what she would look like now, standing with her little hands on her slender hips, her tiny face, framed with short black hair furrowed in anger.

"W-what do you mean?" I stumble over my words, only this girl could ever have me shaking in my stilettos.

"Well, it's been about five days since I hugged you goodbye and it's been about…" She trails off and I can hear her softly counting, "One-hundred and twenty hours since you've bothered to call me. I thought you died! Why didn't you answer my phone calls!" She screams into the phone, obviously pissed off and I have to hold it away from my ear as she begins yelling and swearing at me.

"I'm sorry." I repeat over and over again.

"Not you're not, else you would have called me. Or at least your brother. Do you know how worried the three of us have been? Do you even want to know how many text messages and phone calls I've received from Em asking how you were? Do you know how pissed he is at me because I had nothing to tell him?" I was sick of her questions and I just felt like hanging up. "Do you,…you know,…how h-how much I've missed you?" By the end of her little spat she's sobbing into the phone and I can't help the tears from spilling over, again. The fourth fucking day in a row I've cried. Get a hold of yourself Rosalie.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just… I have no excuse I've been a horrible friend and sister these past couple of days. I'm sorry, Al, do you forgive me?" I ask into the phone, pleading. I hear her blow her nose and sniffle, and then I hear her small giggle of a laugh and it makes me smile.

"Yes, of course I do. I just was getting so worried about you. Do you know how many text messages and missed calls you would have?" She asks as her laughter stops.

"No, but I'm assuming a shit load." And it's as if we were never separated, the conversation flowing as if we could have talked for hours on end. But, sadly as I checked the time on my phone I was already fifteen minutes late to running training, something that I have never been before.

"Listen, Ali. I'm so, sorry again. But I have to get going. I've got running training. How about I call you tonight?" I slipped off the hood and hurried to the main building.

"Fine, I know you and your running. But, did you ever think that you're not just physically running? Have you even bothered to talk about it with Em? He misses you a hell of a lot. He barely even talks to Jasper." Her words sounded pained, but they meant nothing to me.

"I'm not talking to him, Alice." Using her full name was like hitting her in the head, I only ever used it when I was pissed off. But, now I'm passed pissed with men.

My father, who was my role model, my idol, turned out to having a homosexual relationship with his assistant, James.  
James, the fuck head who was less than ten years younger than I, fucked up my family, stole away my father, broke my mother, tore my brother and I apart.  
My brother, the good child, the one who my father looked upon most "well done, Jasper", "I'm so proud of you, Jasper", the one that never disappointed my father, "you should be more like your brother", "Jasper would never do that".  
Emmett, the big goof, didn't know the difference between a tree and a cat, worshipped my looks, never bothered to get to know the real me, spent two years of our relationship begging me to sleep with him, cried like a baby when ever his feelings got hurt, told me to suck it up when I thought it was my turn to cry.  
Jacob, the prick, the dick, the mother fucker who I would enjoy beating up, running over with my car, the guy who hurt my mother last night, the one who I will never let see my face again after senior year.  
Paul, the two-faced, overly emotional guy who used me for an easy hook-up, let me use him after knowing him all of about seven hours, the sheep following his Sheppard, Jacob, the coward.  
All of them using me, bringing me down, fucking my life over in one way or another, the male.

Running. It felt good to run. No one could ever get close to me. No one even bothered to try after the first time they get a taste of my dust. They were all weak.

"Rosalie, you can stop now." Sam, the sports coach, who's name I have only just learnt tried to grab my arm, but I continued to run.

"Can't. Haven't trained in ages. Need to loose weight." I huff out each word individually and he allows me to do another lap. Everyone else has finished, taking long drinks of water.

Weak.

My legs are sore and my chest hurts. I'm dripping with sweat and my lungs feel like they're going to explode.

"Okay, that's enough." Sam tries for my arm again, grabbing me and I have to stop. I look at him with hate filled feelings, not caring about the look he gives me as I grab my water bottle, squirting half over my face, drinking the other.

"Good job today guys. The weather today was great. Looks like next week will be rain again, so we'll be doing fitness training in the gym." Sam bids everyone a good bye as people start leaving. One of Jacob's friends was at training, he was my only competition, beating me in the sprints. I'm going to have to practise my sprints at home.

"Rosalie, can I speak with you please?" Sam asks and he comes over to me, my legs like jelly, unable to move properly. "Do you always push yourself like that?" He asks and I nod. "I think next week you shouldn't push yourself so hard. You could do some real damage." He looks at me concerned. Yeah right, like you would give a shit about my health.

"I would hurt myself more if I go into a competition without training as hard." I explain to him, taking another guzzle of water. The saying my coach back home used to tell me every training session pops into my mind as Sam nods in slight agreement.  
_  
Train hard, win easy. _

My old coach was a bastard, too. He looked at the cheerleaders like pieces of meat, cheated on his wife with the slut who worked as the sports administrator, he insisted that I wore a two-piece training session that was just boy-shorts and a tank top, even during winter months. Although he was a perve, he was a perve that trained me hard and I won every competition he signed me up for. Again, he used me to get a higher, better paying job with the local university, the way I raced, reflected on his coaching ability. The bastard never cared about me when I would hurt myself or felt tired, he only cared that his star athlete would achieve up to his expectations. I hope he burns in hell like the rest of them.

"Well, I can't afford for you to be passing out on the field or injuring yourself." Sam sits down next to me on the bench and I stiffen when he points to my strapped knee.

"Old injury. Has nothing to do with running." I say and now I feel the pain, the stabbing on either side of my kneecap.

"What happened?" Sam asks and I just feel like telling him to mind his own fucking business, but then he tells me he should know, considering he'll be training me for now.

"I took a fall during a hurdles race. I don't even fucking do hurdles but a girl in my school's hurdle team dropped out after her father had heart attack and I was the reserve." I say and hope I don't have to go into the full explanation.

"Why did you race if you weren't supposed to?" Sam asks and I turn to look at him now, his young facial features expressing a look of concern.

"My coach was a prick and I was the most recommended for every race. I _always _won. No one could ever get close to me. Not even most of the boys." I watch the track and images of that day pop into my head, and I blink back the tears.

"Looks like you have some competition for your sprints with Collin though doesn't it." Sam says and watches the empty track with me. Collin, Jacob's friend. "So how did you fall?" Sam asks. I've never told anyone the story before. No one knows what was going through my head at the time, my coach was pissed, my father disappointed.

"The hurdles were meant for opens height, I just turned sixteen, I wasn't supposed to be jumping over hurdles that height. But, my coach said I could do it, said that it would give me a better rating and an instant in to colleges seeing that I could jump hurdles too high for my height. I took the first few easily, my running speed at the start putting me in front. But then I felt my knee begin to give out slightly and I knocked my next one down. My coach screamed from the sideline to pick up my game and I wasn't paying attention to my next hurdle and my right foot caught on it and I went down with it." I pause, taking the strapping off my right knee, the scarring showing up from the operation I had to have, else I would have never been able to walk again.  
"I tore all the ligaments and tendons, my knee cap twisted all the way to the left, I had to have surgery, else I wouldn't be able to run ever again." It felt good to tell this guy, to tell anyone, I could tell he didn't really care but I felt better telling someone. My father, my mother, Jasper, Alice and Emmett all asked me what had really happened. I told no one. They all knew because of what the coach told them, they all asked me, and I said nothing. I didn't want to share my weakness with them it would only make them more disappointed with me.  
I hated disappointment.

"Are you supposed to be training?" Sam asked and I looked at him, the tears that threatened to spill over making him blurry.

"No, but I don't give a fuck what the doctors say. I know how far I can push myself. My knee hurts like a bitch, but what doesn't kill me can only make me stronger." I felt a tear fall free and I turned away, wiping it quickly with the back of my hand. A strong hand on my shoulder turned me back around.

"Are you alright, Rosalie?" His eyes showed his ignorance, showed his semi-caring. Made me want to punch him in the face.

"I'm fine. My knee hurts a little bit." I go to place the strapping back over it, but Sam's hand stops mine.

"Do you mind if I…" He trails off and I pull my hand away as he lifts my leg, positioning it in his lap. Touching it didn't hurt and he asked me if he was hurting me, I shook my head, it only hurt to run.

"You have great legs." Sam's hands massage my knee slightly and I look at him strangely. "I mean when you run, you're legs take you a long distance. Although they're not bad to look at either." His left hand trails down my leg to my ankle and back up again. "Sorry." He places my leg back down on the ground and he stands up, putting out a hand for me to take.  
I take a hold of his hand, making sure my knee is capable of taking my weight. It throbs a little, but enough for me to handle and we walk in silence to the car park, which is now empty apart from my car and Sam's.

"I know I really shouldn't be asking this, but would you like a lesson on dietary requirements?" Sam asks and I stop short to my car and turn to him.

"I've already done health and stuff like that. I know what things to eat for when you want to build up muscle, loose weight, gain weight and so on." I inform him and he chuckles shaking his head.

"No, I didn't mean that type of thing. I was actually asking you to dinner without actually asking you. I would get fired if anyone ever found out." Sam explains and I give him a queried look.  
"You know what, never mind. It was wrong for me to ask you." Sam turns away.

"Okay."

Sam turns around. "What?"

"I said okay. But you're paying." I receive a charming smile from Sam.

After taking a shower at the school I follow him in my car to a small café just outside of Forks. It's decent enough.

No one looks at us funny, no one recognises Sam. We share a meal in peace.

"So how old are you?" I ask him after the waitress takes our empty plates. We barely spoke while we ate, just small talk about why I moved here and about training.

"Twenty-four." Sam smiles. He and I decline desserts from the waitress. "You're only sixteen, aren't you?" He asks.

"Yeah." I'm feeling slightly uncomfortable as I realise this is wrong, very, very wrong. I mean my old coach took me out to dinner after I won big titles, no biggy. But usually there were other people in the team going out too. Sam hums in agreement and we sit there in silence, it's a little awkward so I decide to ask him something else.

"So, what do you know about Jacob Black?" He laughs at my question, taking a swig of his beer. He leans in closer to me, acting immaturely.

"Why? You have a crush on him?" He gives me a wink before straightening back up.

"Jacob Black is my stepbrother, there is no way in hell I would ever feel anything for the prick except for complete and utter disgust." I fold my arms over my chest and give Sam a glare. How dare he ask me a question like that?

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know." Sam apologises, fiddling with the neck of his beer. The silence is even more awkward than with Jacob and I try to leave.

"I really should be going. It's getting late and I have school tomorrow, as do um, you." I reach out to grab my keys and purse from the table, but Sam's hand covers mine.

"Please, don't go." He speaks softly and I look at his pleading eyes.

"Sam, you know this is wrong. We shouldn't be alone, not here, not anywhere." I speak in a hushed tone so no one hears our conversation. I try to pull my hand away but Sam tightens his grip.

"At least stay long enough for me to tell you what I know about Jacob." He tries to reason with me and I sit down, tense in my chair. Sam sighs a sigh of relief and leans back in his chair.

"Well…" I prompt him.

"I don't know a lot about Jacob. But I do know that he used to be the best basketball player around. I mean in this district of course." Sam says and that was an obvious piece of information, you can tell just by Jacob's frame that he could be a pro basketball player.

"Continue." I prompt Sam again.

"Well, I don't know the full story but I heard that an instance happened at the beginning of last year that put the lives of Jacob and two of his friends at risk." Sam stares intently at his now empty beer bottle and just as I am about to ask what type of instance, he suggests we leave as a couple of people enter the diner. He stands up abruptly pulling me with him by my hand. We make it to the door and then a female voice speaks.

"Sam?" Sam freezes suddenly and his grip on my hand tightens, it almost hurts. He spins us around gently until we are facing the strange woman. She's beautiful.

"Hey Emily." Sam greets her awkwardly and this woman, Emily, gives me a look. "Oh, Emily, this is Rosalie. Rosalie, this is my…and old friend, Emily." Sam introduces us and Emily extends her hand.

"It's very nice to meet you, Rosalie." Her smile is even more beautiful than her face.

"Nice to meet you too." I release her hand and give Sam a look.

"So are you two dating?" Emily asks looking at Sam and I holding hands. Oh shit. I am about to protest but Sam beats me to it, or so I would have liked to think.

"Recently." Emily nods at Sam's word, her smile put on. Her hurt reflecting through her eyes as she watched both of us.

"Well," I speak up, wanting to run. "I think I need to get home, Sam. It was very nice to meet you, Emily." I squeeze Sam's hand as tight as I can, hoping he'll get the message, luckily he does and we leave. Sam walks me to my car and I pull my hand away from his roughly.

"What the fuck was that?" I all but scream at him and he grabs a hold of my arms pinning me to the side of the car. He shushes me as I try to get free.

"Just shut up. People are watching us. You can't just have a go at me here." His grip loosens as I calm myself down. "I'm sorry about that. Emily, she's..." He trails off.

"Your ex." I finish for him. "I get it, you want her to think you've moved on. To make her think you don't care about her anymore. I know the feeling." I look away from Sam as I can see the reflecting hurt from my eyes in his. It hurts too much to look.

"I'm sorry for taking you out. It was wrong of me, I should have never asked. I'll see you in gym tomorrow." Sam leaves me standing by my car as I feel tiny wet drops fall on my arms and head. The rain picks up and soon I'm fumbling around with my keys to unlock the car.

It was completely dark when I got home and I denied dinner when my mother offered and told her I already ate. She asked with whom. I said no one.

_**Deep breath in. Deep breath out.  
Hmmm…the real Jacob? Okay sure, let's go with that Reneesme.  
Pretty sure you should leave me your thoughts and feelings and whatever else you want to tell me about this chapter. The next one should be coming up in the next week. It should be good.. I hope :\  
Alibabe xxxxxxx**_


	7. The video, the gentle hand, the call

_**Oh how this chapter took some thinking and a few late nights of just writing a sentence and reading over, then repeating. This chapter should give you some more insight into Jacob and Rosalie, how Rosalie treats her mum and the current side 'friendship' going on between Paul and Rosalie.  
Hope you like all my hard work ;) Keep up the reviews!**_

_**Read it! Love it! Review it! **_

YouTube told me everything, showed me everything in just one click. The video of my horrible hurdle race was in full screen on my laptop. How could I have not noticed my footwork? I clearly was not focusing on the pattern of my steps. I rewind to the second I miss my hurdle and watch it again. I cringe at the screech coming from my laptop and my knee throbs as I remember the pain that brought on my scream. The pain in my stomach is and was worse.

"What you watching, Barbie?" Jacob's voice makes me jump just as I'm about to replay my fall. He watches over my shoulder and hisses at the sound of the scream. "Fuck, she messed up good aye?" _Piss the fuck off!_ I feel like saying to him, but instead I close the laptop and sit it on the floor next to the couch.

"She had the wrong foot pattern." I say emotionally and he takes a seat next to me. I dreaded the weekends the most. I had to put up with Jacob the most at home, considering he had no one else to talk to. Also, mum and Billy just had to work on Saturdays, which made it even more awkward between Jacob and I.

"Looks like she didn't know how to jump hurdles." He laughs and switches the television on. I wasn't going to go and tell him it was me in the video, but my next words of defence must have hinted to him.

"She doesn't do hurdles, she runs. As in track. She was only sixteen when she ran that opens race. So, shut the fuck up." I grab my laptop off the floor, escaping to my room.

"Was that you, Barbie?" Jacob stops me in my tracks, and I turn to face him.

"Yes." One word and I escape to my room. After changing quickly, I'm heading out the front door wearing my old training uniform. It's tight around my ass and boobs. I was so stupid to let myself put on so much weight, I needed to stay thin and healthy not turn into a fat blob.

"Where you going, Barbie?" I hear Jacob's voice come from the garage as I pass it.

"Hey Rosalie." Another voice comes from the garage and I go to investigate.

"Oh, hey Paul." I tuck my hands in the jumper I'm wearing because it's still as cold as fuck. And just as I expected Paul and Jacob are best friends. Fuck me dead.

"Why aren't you wearing pants? Come to give us a show." Jacob stands up from his camping chair laughing while dragging his feet as he walks to his car. Paul laughs too.

"No, you dipshit, I'm going for a run." I turn on my heel as Jacob laughs harder. I strip off my jumper and chuck it over the railing of the steps leading to the house and I stretch out my limbs.

"Mind if I join you?" Paul's voice startles me and he comes up next to me, and takes a seat on the steps.

"No. But, you have to keep up. I'm not slowing down for you." I don't stretch properly not wanting Paul to be staring at me. I bend down to make sure my shoes are tied correctly and Paul's short intake of breath tells me that was a bad idea. "Come on." I say as I begin just walking back down the gravel driveway.

"Where are you running to?" He asks, catching up to me.

"I don't know. I never really have a destination, I just run." I take a look at the old road and it looks decent enough to run. I know it's long in distance, as I have been taking it to school everyday for the past week. I check my watch, putting it on timer, and I check my pedometer, so I can measure the distance I run. Usually, cross-country isn't my thing and I prefer just track, but the only way I can train on the weekend without a running machine is to run cross-country distances. The weather today was overcast and the weatherman said we would be expecting rain in the afternoon, yet again.

Leaving Paul behind me I set off in a pace that should keep him a decent distance behind me, to avoid conversation. But, sadly this reasonable pace wasn't enough for Paul to show off so he picks up his feet speeding off in front of me. Good, keep away from me. I thought I could be a reasonable person and allow Paul to be in front of me, knowing he will tire out soon. But, my competitive personality takes control and I find myself driving my feet at a faster pace, and I reach Paul. I keep it to one foot ahead of him. I don't want to over do it.

"You're fast." He comments and I nod. "What, no talking?" I shake my head.

"I don't talk when I run, you loose concentration." I leave it at that and check my watch quickly. Only five minutes. Fuck. Paul's breathing gets shallower and I know he's already tired. He slows and I keep my pace. I leave him behind and continue to run the long stretch of road. I didn't want him to bring me down. He was just another hurdle I had to get over.

I always counted my breathing when I ran, it stopped me from thinking. But, thinking was what I was doing a lot lately. Thinking about my mistakes, my failures, my disappointments, everything. Nothing seemed to be right anymore, but then again nothing ever was right. Did it matter that I had no strong male figure in my life? Like as in a father figure? Carlisle was weak and if it weren't for the fact that I used to love him, I wouldn't care if he died right now. Billy, sure he makes my mother happy, but I know he won't be my father, although he tried…

_"Good morning, Rosalie." I step into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep from my eyes on Friday morning._

_"Oh, hi." I say awkwardly preparing myself breakfast. _

"_So, I uh." Billy fumbles over his words. "Sorry, Esme told me to try to get to know you better. She doesn't like it that we haven't spoken to each other this whole week." He looks at me strangely._

_"She asked me the same thing last night." I say and he nods as I remember the conversation I had with mum. _

"_Let's start with you." Billy offers._

_"Alright, what do you want to know about me, Billy?" First name bases were what I kept to, no way would I call him dad._

_"When's your birthday?" He asks after a short moment of silence._

_"Twentieth of September." I answer, staring at my cereal bowl._

_"That's only three weeks away!" Billy exclaims and I look up from my bowl, noticing his excitement._

_"Yeah." I try not to laugh at Billy's facial expression, his bushy eyebrows almost reaching his receding hairline._

_"You have to have the tradition bonfire and barbeque, Black style." Billy speaks just as my mum walks in to the kitchen._

_"Do I hear father/daughter bonding going on?" She giggles as she gives Billy a kiss on the cheek. His face blushes as he is caught._

_"Yeah, mum. I have to get to school. It was nice talking with you, Billy." I race out of the kitchen quickly, hoping to get away from the awkward conversations with Billy and my mum._

The stabbing pain in my knee worsens and I find myself slowing down. No, I have to keep going. I ignore the pain for a while and listen to my surroundings instead. Birds in the distance, no vehicle sounds, the leaves rustling high above me and the sound of someone heaving behind me is what I heard. What the fuck? I stop suddenly and my knee protests just as much as if I were running. I turn around and I notice Paul curled over in the grass beside the road chucking his insides out.

Gross, so gross.

I make a quick jog to his side, ruining my training routine.

"Paul, are you okay?" I ask and I can't look at him while he's throwing up. I receive another heaving noise before another flow of liquidated food comes from his mouth. A sudden memory pops into my head, my self kneeled over a toilet. So horrible. So much worry, so much pain, so much disappointment.

I'm transferred back to the present as Paul takes a spit, lying face down on the road, his face hot and flushed.

"Sorry." He whispers and opens his eyes slightly, I bend down to him and brush the dark, sweat drenched hair from his eyes. Such pretty eyes.

"It's alright." I comfort him, although it is not. "Are you sick? Or just pushed yourself too hard?" Memories of yesterday come to mind as Sam asked me a similar question.

"You're tough to keep up with." His voice sounds wavering and he sits up abruptly, throwing up again. I jump out of the way just in time. He dry reaches for a while and I rub his back, because what else could I do? I leave him sitting with his head hanging between his knees for a while and ask him if he is okay to walk. He stands up on shaky legs and I'm worried he's going to fall over and start throwing up again. Thankfully he doesn't. I sling his arm over my shoulder as I help him walk.

"I must look like the biggest pussy ever." He half-heartedly speaks after a few minutes of torturously slow walking.

"No, it's okay. Like you said before, I'm fast." I laugh at my words and at Paul's. Yes, you are a pussy. But no, I will not say it to your face. The silence is fine and we make it back home in about three times the amount of time it took to run.

After a quick explanation to Jacob he drives Paul home and I'm able to have a nice hot shower to wash off the icky feelings after watching Paul throw up in front of me. Mum and Billy should be arriving home soon and I take a seat on the couch switching on the television, but not bothering to watch it fully. The bang of the front door shocks me and I turn to see Jacob walk in with a sour look on his face.

"Thank you so much, Barbie." He looks at me with daggers in his eyes. I give him a mocking smile before telling him he's welcome, for what I don't know.

My laptop was calling out to me again and I realised that not checking my emails from Alice would be a very, very bad thing. I didn't call her back like I promised, and she didn't call either.  
Ignoring Jacob's strange looks I head to my room, but what stopped me was the clear plastic wrapping about head height covering my doorframe. My door was still missing.

"Nice try, Jacob." I yell at the idiot sitting in the lounge room, obviously still attempting to get me back for the juice incident. I grab the cling wrap from my doorframe and throw it on the floor. I thought that was it, just so I would smack my face into plastic but boy was I wrong. Taking a step inside my bedroom I trip over a second piece lower, I reach out my hands to catch my fall, but sadly my knee smacks on the hard wooden floors and I scream. Jacob comes running in laughing his face off until he notices I'm not bothering to get up.

"You think you're smart don't you, Barbie." Jacob grabs the cling wrap off the floor and freezes in place. I try to get up but the pain worsens. My knee was supposed to be fixed, healed. But it wasn't.

"Shit, Barbie. Are you crying?" Jacob bends down and touches me. I slap his hand away and I feel moisture slide from my cheeks.

"Fuck off!" I scream at him and he doesn't seem fazed.

"I didn't mean to…" He trails off and I close my eyes to stop the sobs of pain that are trying so desperately to come out. Focusing so hard on not breaking down I barely even feel Jacob's arms collect me off the floor. Him touching me makes bile rise up in my throat.

"Don't…" I try to tell him to put me the fuck down, but the pain from my knee stops me from making anything sound normal and I just end up saying, 'you' and 'fuck' to Jacob. I kind of remember chuckling and nodding saying yes he did fuck. Gently placing me on my bed he apologises again and again. The tears spring free and I can't help but slap him away as he tries to touch me again.

"Rosalie, I'm sorry." Jacob's voice was slightly distant, the pain full force now.

"Ice." I manage to whisper and he nods silently, running out of my room. He's back in record time, placing a tea towel covered ice pack lightly on my knee. Gentle. His hands were gentle and his face softer than usual as he placed my leg on top of a pillow he retrieved from his bedroom. His eyes flickered to my face every now and again as he grabbed the tissue box on my nightstand.

"Thank you." I croaked, speaking my first kind words as he showed his first act of kindness. He just nodded silently before exiting my room. Everything happened so fast I don't really remember coming down from the initial shock of pain, yet my knee still throbs and as I remove the ice pack I notice it's swelled slightly. It might not look painful, but fuck, it was. Jacob comes back in my room with a glass of water and a couple of blue pills.

"For the pain." He speaks softly, his eyes darting over my face and to my knee and back again. I take the painkillers gladly, loving the feeling of the cold water sliding down my throat.

"Thanks." I whisper, laying my head on my pillow as Jacob places the half full glass on my nightstand with the small bottle of pills. He stands there silently and I begin to feel the medication take its effect.

"Hey, Barbie?" Jacob's voice wakes me from my little trance and I look up at him. "Do you want me to take you to the living room? It will look less serious when dad and Esme get home." It made sense, and I knew me lying in bed at this time of day would make my mother worried.

"Yeah, could you…" I let my question hang and Jacob helps me to sit up before carrying me in his arms to the lounge room.

"Thanks, again." I say as he places me down on the couch, it doesn't feel as good as the bed but I don't complain. Jacob's next move shocks me further than what he had already done for me, taking the ice pack off he ever gently begins feeling my knee.

"What are you doing?" I sit up abruptly and I notice that I feel pretty much no pain as Jacob touches it, just the slight sting.

"I, uh…" Jacob doesn't seem to know how to answer me and he drops his hands away. "Sorry, I was just seeing if I did any real damage." He looks away sheepishly and I tell him to continue then. His hands go back to my knee and I watch as he massages each side gently and poking. My eyes move to his face and I watch, as he looks almost pained or sorry. Like he actually meant his words before, saying he was sorry. It amazed me and I didn't realise I was staring at his face until he looked up, about to say something, but our eyes lock. I look quickly away as his hands drop suddenly and he jumps away from me to the recliner beside the couch.

"Hey children, we're home!" Mum screams, dragging Billy in through the front door behind her and now I realise Jacob's turned on the television. He looks at me out the corner of his eye before calling out a quick 'hey' to our parents.

This afternoon would have to been the strangest yet.

Sunday was great, sleeping in, taking more blue pills and avoiding Jacob at all costs was easy. I found him stealing my door not a problem, but a fun way to spend my time after all my homework was done. I made a curtain over my door out of a blue and pink sheet I found in a box in the garage mum must have brought because it had 'Carlisle Cullen' written on it.  
I could have gone running to pass the time, but my knee protested when ever I would walk quickly so that was out. This morning at breakfast my mum reminded me of our family dinner, making sure I would be there after she left for her morning shift at the hospital. I told her I'd be there, unfortunately.

So, now chilling in my car with the engine still on, keeping myself warm Jacob and I wait for our parent's to arrive. The whole day I spent avoiding him and thinking of ways I could get him back for the past few practical jokes, the final one ending up with my knee getting worse. Although he was sorry, he still had to pay. Considering he cared so much about his car he didn't want to hurt it driving it to the diner, I thought of a way to sabotage his precious little car. I smile evilly to myself in the review mirror, checking my hair. Jacob was bored and began playing with my sound system. I smack his hand away like he did to me the time I rode in his car.

"No, no. You can't touch that." I spoke in a mocking tone, only doing it to piss him off, not really caring if he ruined the sound system anyway. My father bought me this car, so it was he who would pay for the damages, the bastard deserved too. Jacob's boredom worsens and he's rummaging around in my glove box. He pulls out a white envelope and waves it in my face.

"This yours, Barbie?" He asks and I snatch it from him, throwing it under the drivers seat. I was never going to read it, but why couldn't I throw it in the bin like I should?

"Fuck, where the hell are they?" Jacob groans and I sigh in reply. Yeah, where the fuck are they? I suggest going inside the diner and at least ordering ourselves a drink and garlic bread to snack on before our parent's show up. Jacob's stomach gurgles audibly in reply and I laugh as we enter the over heated diner.

Dinner isn't as bad as I thought it would be, but every time there is a silence, Jacob and I always seem to take a quick glance at each other. I swore to never talk about yesterday afternoon to him or anyone. It was just too confusing to even begin to describe.

Throwing my car into park, Jacob swiftly thanks me for the ride before jumping out. We arrive home after our parent's as Jacob wanted to have a quick smoke before going home and I waited silently in my car till he was finished. We make our way to the house and as soon as I step inside the kitchen I wish I died in a car crash on the way home.

"Rosalie, it's for you." My mother hands me the phone and the possibility of who it could be on the phone was endless but my mind picked the worst, Carlisle. I take the phone from her and I place it to my ear, hearing nothing.

"Hello?" I answered and my mother left me in the empty kitchen to have my phone conversation in privacy.

"Rose." His voice sounded like the silence after the rain and nails on a chalkboard all in one. I swear I growled just then and my hand tightened around the cordless phone. We both fall silent and I have nothing to say to him, nothing at all.

"What do you want?" I snap and he sighs heavily before speaking.

"I want to talk." His voice is strangled as he speaks and I find my knee giving out. I slid to the floor against one of the cupboards as my stomach lurches.

"Then talk." I snap again, too tired, too drained and in too much pain to say anything else at this point in time. Where are my blue pills?

"Rose, you have to come back. I miss you. Alice misses you. Jasper misses you. Hell, even James misses you." He spits out and I can't take it, I just can't take it.

"I can't come back and you know that. Why did you call me?" I ask him, my voice faltering and I close my eyes praying to God that I won't start crying, not again.

"I needed to talk to you. Why didn't you answer my messages and emails?" He asks back and I feel like punching him in the face and I would have if it were possible.

"Maybe it's because when I left that night I swore to myself to never speak to you again, to never hurt you again." I turned this back on me, making it seem like my fault. He had to believe it, he should. It was my fault. I was the one who cheated, not him.

"Baby, I love you don't you get that? Nothing you do will make me feel different. You know you still love me. I can tell otherwise you would have hung up by now." The first half of what he said was complete and utter bullshit, the second have was the truth and nothing but. He knew me too well and he saw past my lie.

"I don't Emmett. I don't love you. I've moved on. I'm happy being single, I'm happy living here. Just please, let me be happy." I begged him and I didn't care that the tears fell now. I heard him sigh deeply and I can imagine him sitting on the edge of his bead, his head in his left hand, the phone held up against his ear with the other; the image of defeat.

"Don't lie to me, Rose. I know you better than you know yourself. Can we at least try to talk every now and again?" He sounded hopeful and I made sure to crush his hopes like he crushed me.

"No. Goodbye, Emmett." I all but threw the phone on the floor and sat there staring at the fridge for God knows how long. I sigh and wipe away the tears from my heated cheeks wishing he never called.

"Rosalie, sweetie." My mum speaks softly as she steps into the kitchen. "Oh, honey." She croons as she notices my puffy eyes and red nose from crying. She takes a seat next to me on the floor and places an arm around me. "So, it's really over between you and Em?" She asks after a few short moments of just holding me like I needed. I nod and she doesn't press information from me, just holds me like a mother should hug her daughter. It felt so nice, so warm and so comforting. But I felt weak. Although my mother was perfectly capable of showing her sensitive side around anyone and everyone, I was not. It took a lot for me to show anyone my true feelings, even if it meant hurting them.

"I'm going to bed." I informed my mother and stood to leave. She grabbed my hand and told me to have a good night's sleep. I would try.

You know you've done something drastically wrong when someone doesn't even look at you when you ask him or her a direct question, let alone answer you. I was fed up with Jacob's fucking mood swings; he would go from stupid stepbrother making silly jokes to oddly sweet and gentle Jacob the next and then to fuck head Jacob making me feel like a piece of shit.

"What's up your butt, Jacob?" I asked for what felt like the millionth time today. He doesn't answer, doesn't even flinch at my words just stares straightforward. He sits in my passenger seat as we stop at a red light, waiting for it to turn green. Last night after "going to bed" I snuck out to his little homemade garage and pulled out whatever I could get my hands on from his not-half-bad engine he rebuilt himself. It felt good to tear it apart and throw all the mixed up pieces into different drawers of his workstation. Flooring the pedal just the way my car liked to be ridden, made Jacob glower at me.

"Like I asked before; What. Is. Up. Your. Butt?" I said each word individually, making my point.

"I know it was you." He stated before winding the window down. Suddenly it got all too hot in the car for him and as I watched the rain speck on the windscreen I wound the window back up.  
"My car. I know it was you who pulled it apart." He said lighter this time.

"And how do you know it was me? It could have been your dad." I added, and I knew by me asking that would have signalled that it was me. But, how did he know it wasn't his dad?

"One, my dad wouldn't do that, considering it took me about two years to rebuilt that fucking thing. Second, you're a bitch and that is what bitches do." I laughed at his very strong point and he continued to speak when I would have preferred him to just shut up. "But, I have a question; How did you know what to take out? Like, not even some of the guys at the shop would have known half the things you took out." He seemed slightly amazed and I looked at him, his eyes planted on me.

"I know cars. And I know how to build an engine, take it apart and rebuild it. Your little homemade thing is pretty impressive. Never seen anything like it. My… friend's dad," Emmett's dad. "Owned a garage like yours does and I enjoyed handling all the different tools and was amazed from a young age about the technical side of the car, like the engine and not just the fact if you turn the key and put your foot on the pedal it would go _zoom, zoom." _I give Jacob a look and he seems to take more interest in the trees we speed past. Maybe a little too much information. The air thickens in the car and I don't know what it is, but I switch the air-con on and turn the music up louder. But even the extra air and noise doesn't mask the strange feeling in the air.

Lunch was not good, not good at all. First, the food was crapper than last week. Second, Jacob kept taking weird looks over at the table I sat on. Third, Jacob's little girl friend was giving me greasies each time I would look up from my tray to Jacob's table. Fourth, Paul sat with us.

"Hey Rosalie." He greeted me cheerfully and placed his tray down, taking the seat next to me.

"Uh, hi." I'm caught off guard as I was listening to Seth and Claire's conversation about the party on this coming weekend. Everyone stopped speaking as soon as Paul took his seat.

"So, what are you guys talking about?" He asks us and Nessie just sits there with her mouth hanging slightly open.

"Party this weekend." Claire pipped up after a few seconds of extremely awkward silence.

"Right. Leah's holding it at your place isn't she, Seth?" Paul smiles and I just watch as Seth nods at him and silence takes over the table again. Claire's bravery picks up the awkward silence and soon she has a conversation going on between Nessie and Seth about how she visited her dad in Port Angeles on the weekend. Paul and I left in silence.

"So, are you going to go to Leah's party?" Paul asks me unexpectedly as I was half listening to Claire blabber on.

"Uh, I don't think I'm invited. Leah's been giving me death glares this whole lunch time." I point out and Paul takes a quick look at Jacob's table. He just smiles wider and gives my thigh a pat.  
"You don't need an invitation. It's not like a birthday party, Leah and Seth's parent's are going away so they have the property to themselves." Paul's hand still sits on my thigh and I cross my legs, his handing dropping away. His normal happy smile drops for about a millisecond before I speak.

"If it's Leah's party, that means Jacob would be going. Don't think that would be the best idea. Besides, last time I got drunk something horrible," So very horrible. "Happened and the morning killed me." I said and I meant fucking James and the whole load of shit it caused between Emmett, James, Alice, Jasper and I.

"It's not exactly the type of party you would be used to. It's really just a bonfire, a few cheap beers and hanging out as friends. And as my friend you are invited." He gives me a quick wink with the eye the others couldn't see.

"I don't know…" I say hesitantly. Drinking + fire +boys = bad, very, very bad.

"Come on. It'll be fun. And it will give you a chance to meet a few more people from the school and some graduates from last year that still hang around." His eyes are asking, almost pleading with me.

"We'll see." I said and Paul is practically vibrating with happiness. "But…" I make sure to add in there, "It's a maybe. I still have to ask my mum and if I were to go. _We _are friends. Nothing more. Nothing less." Paul is a tad disappointed by this, but happy none the less and as we head back to class the party is all he is talking about.

Blue. White. White. Blue. Maroon. Red. My beautiful red car. She sat patiently in the rain all day and as the sun begins to peak through the clouds in the afternoon she is just screaming my name to ride her.

"Rosalie!" I stop abruptly and I know I've gone crazy.

"Rosalie!" Alright, so it isn't my car. I turn around quickly and I don't know who the fuck is calling out my name. "Over here!" I stop and spot Sam near the entrance to the track field. He waves me over and I step over the rain puddles to him.

"Hey." I greet him as he is sweeping water off the track, most likely getting ready for a training session.

"Hey, you busy this afternoon?" He asks and stops his sweeping, leaning on the broom.

"No, why?" I shake my head.

"Excellent. How about a quick training session? It's stopped raining and I know you'll die on Thursday as we will be doing fitness in the gym." He offers me what I know I want. But I don't think I can handle it now. My knee has stopped throbbing every time I take step, but I don't think I can risk it. Besides, I don't have my uniform.

"Sorry, Sam. I would really love to. But, I hurt my knee on the weekend and I don't want to push, you know?" My mood is really down and I want to run Jacob over with my car for stuffing my knee up further.

"Oh, right. What did you do?" He asks, picking up the broom and I follow him as he walks up to the back entrance of the gym.

"I went for a run on Saturday and took a stumble down a slope. Nothing major, just it hurt for a little bit." I explain quickly, and I can now feel my knee sting slightly as I think about it.

"Well, don't push yourself too hard. Perhaps we should focus more on upper body strength at training on Thursday. But I didn't just call you over to ask about a training session. I also wanted to apologise for last Thursday. It was wrong and I don't think it would be wise to say anything." His voice drops although no one else is even in hearing distance if we were talking loudly.

"Yeah, I understand." I nod, and turn away. Not bothering to stop when Sam calls out to me again.

The last thing I needed today was to see Jacob. I knew I _had _to see him, because I drove him to school. But the look on his face and the way his arms were crossed over his chest while he leant against my car said I was in trouble, big trouble. I could hear myself gulp audibly as I made my way to my car. I straightened up and pressed the button to unlock my car, ready for anything Jacob was going to throw at me.

_**DUH DUH DUMMMMMMMMMMM. :P Well, as I said before this chapter was very interesting to write. Hope you liked the little piece of sweet Jacob pie I served you. It was interesting was it not?**_

_**Love you all,  
Alibabe xx**_

_**P.S. Reviewing is even better than sharing ***__**giggl**__**e***_


	8. The chemistry, the history, the picture

_**Ahhhhhhhhh, so I'm extremely sorry for not updating a couple of days after I usually do. It took me like ages to write this chapter and I was just about to upload it like 30min ago until I realised I didn't even read over it or make it partially readable. So, here it is. I hope it lightens some of the past... Jacob's past. Hope you're all looking forward to that :)  
Oh, and maybe...just maybe there might be something a little bit...juicy? :P  
There will be maybe one or two more chapters after this one until about a 2-3week break. I'm going to Thailand! On missions :) visiting a Refugee camp and Orphanage. :D I cannot wait! So, as you can probably tell I will not be able to write while over there. No internet, no phone, no iPod, no nothing! but LOVE! :)  
Anyway...**_

_**READ IT! LOVE IT! REVIEW IT! RLR :P **_

I wasn't scared. Nothing could scare me. Not even the look on Jacob's stupid face could scare me now. But his words, those words are what made my stomach tighten and my heart shiver.

"Paul told me." He said as I reached the drivers side of my car. My hand froze on the doorhandle. I don't know why I was so… nervous when it came to Jacob finding out about what happened between Paul and I. What will never happen again, ever. Jacob hated me. I knew that from the first moment I arrived here. My feelings about him were not much different.

"Paul told you what?" I looked up at him, his face turned into the fuckwit he was. I crossed my fingers and prayed to God that Paul didn't actually tell him. Why would he tell him? Did he want to get killed? Did he want Jacob to hate me further? If that were even possible. Did he want their friendship to end? He knew something I didn't know when we both agreed to not telling Jacob. But what was it? I needed answers and there was no way I was going to ask Jacob. The other night with Sam, he said something about an "incident" occurred last year. What was it? Was Paul involved too?

"About the party, how he invited you. Leah wants you to come, too. Stupid people can't look past your attractive looks." He said as we both got in my car and it took me a while to start up the car, my relief evident in my sigh. Jacob barely noticed as his pissed off mood was spoken through his words. Wait. Did Jacob just call me attractive? Well, yeah but he…fuck. It really was a backward compliment but a compliment nonetheless.

"Does that bother you, Jacob? That your friends are beginning to like me?" I tease him, knowing how to piss him off further. It felt good, to put him a level below me. It also felt wrong, like what happened on the weekend is how we are supposed to treat each other, instead of how we are now.

"Their decision, their life, their problem." He said and I had no way of answering him, but I knew I would be going to that party, even if it were only to piss Jacob off. My newfound hobby.

* * *

"Renesmee…" I sit in Chemistry and listen to the teacher call out names for our next piece of assessment, a group assignment.

"Rosalie." I look behind me at Renesmee and we smile at each other and I'm happy we are in the same group.

"And Jared." FUCK. Could my life get any worse? I would rather have anyone in the whole entire world than him.  
_  
Emmett?  
_  
Okay, maybe not the world. The entire school!  
_  
Jacob?  
_  
Fine, fuck. I would much rather anyone in this entire school that was not Jacob.  
_  
Leah?  
_  
Yeah, I could beat that bitch to the ground with one hand tied behind my back.  
_  
Paul? _

Are you kidding me? We would get some chemistry done in about ten minutes. Depending on how long Paul could keep it up for. See, I wasn't even thinking about school related chemistry.  
Thinking about Paul reminds me about the embarrassing conversation at lunchtime. Paul sat with us…again.

_"Do you always look like you want to kill somebody?" He asked as I sat there quietly, staring at the disgusting food on my tray. What?_

__

"No. Do you always act like you want to be shot by Jacob?" I asked him, tilting my head towards Jacob table. The fucker clearly did not like the fact that Paul was sitting with us. Yeah buddy, me either.

"He wouldn't kill me." He said and to make it worse, he placed his damn effing hand on my leg, again. If he wasn't careful I would cut the damn thing off and beat him with it. "Relax." I did everything but. His hand slid down and back up again and I had to be careful not to moan or sigh from the way he made my leg suddenly hot.

"Why haven't you bothered to talk to me since the first day we met?" He asked hurt that I didn't do anything about his hand on my leg except to cross them. His hand dropped away. If we were in completely different situations, I would have let him continue touching me. But, lately I've been noticing that Reneesme seems to enjoy watching Paul. Perhaps I have found someone to keep Paul entertained while I worked on straightening myself out. There was no way I liked Paul, but fuck he was a good kisser. I could see Reneesme and Paul working.

I let out a deep breath before I answered Paul. "Because I've been busy and talking is boring unless you have something good to say to Me."

"This afternoon, you and me are going to for another run." Paul smiled brightly, but the faint pink spreading over his cheeks showed his embarrassment from what happened last time.

_"Oh, joy." I exclaim in a sarcastic tone as the bell rings._

Jared's cocky smile he wore before speaking to me made me want to hide his face in a paper bag. I wonder if anyone has one. "So, partner? What are we going to do our report on?" He wiggles his eyebrows at me and I am so glad when Renesmee pulls her chair up next to mine.

"Yeah, Rosalie. What are we going to do? I was thinking along the lines of something to do with rust or maybe chlorination of swimming pools." The shit that poured from her mouth made no sense to me and I didn't care. I would do what she told me to do in the assignment, just as long as I spent as little time with Jared as possible. If it were even doable, Jared pissed me off more than Jacob did.

"Just tell me what to do and I'll do it, Ness." I give her a smile and I attempt to ignore the pig next to me.

"Okay, when should we start it?" She asked me and her eyes every few second would flicker to Jared. She seemed to be uncomfortable as she wiggled around in her chair.

"You two can come to mine tomorrow afternoon. I have ball after school and I can't miss it." Jared pipes in after Reneesme and I share unknowing looks.

"That sounds like a great idea. We can't go to my house, my mum is re-decorating the kitchen and lounge room. It's a disaster. Is that cool with you Rosalie?" Nessie's over excitement is beginning to bug me and I just nod and give a quick 'yep'.

Jared and Ness talked about the assignment for a little while and it was good progress, we got our topic sorted out and we each had to research different questions based on the topic before tomorrow afternoon. I think this could work. I ignored every attempt at flirting by Jared and the strange looks Nessie was giving me each time I would shut him down. She found it very difficult to talk to Jared directly so she would usually ask me, or both at the same time looking at me while speaking. Her nervous energy was getting on _my _nerves and just as I was about to say something, the bell rang and I all but run out of the classroom.

When I got to my car it was raining, I was slightly out of breath and my knee hurt like a bitch.

* * *

I was only ever jealous of two types of people and animals.

Animals had the simple life, they didn't need to talk, they could eat, sleep, play and mate all they wanted and no one would complain. They could stay up late and sleep in the next day without a single thing to worry about like school, friends, homework, or family pride. But I don't think I could handle the whole fur thing and I was allergic to cats. Dogs I could handle, Labradors were my favourite, so loyal and big and happy. They reminded me of Emmett. Okay, so now I hate Labradors.

The two types of people I were jealous of were children aged from around four to eight and elderly married people. Children didn't have a care in the world, they could laugh and play and enjoy the simple life while taking naps in between. They didn't have to care about responsibilities and other shit, and sex and dating weren't even on their minds, except for cootise. The only negative to rewinding the clock back ten years to when I was six is that being a child involves being completely dependent on your parents or care takers.

Elderly married people were just so cute, I used to see a few at the parks back home, sitting on park benches, holding hands while feeding ducks. The skin on their ring fingers would almost grow over the bands that stood for so much. They would know everything and anything about the other person after spending most of their life together. Going through good and bad, ending up with a beautiful ending of never dying love they both share.

Not once in my life have I ever, may I repeat, ever been jealous of any other human being in my life, especially not another teenage girl.

She was so beautiful, and the smile on her face matched the sparkle in her eyes. Her mane of long blonde hair flickered in the breeze as she watched the person next to her who was grinning like the fool he was. Her eyes said love as his lips formed the word. Her hand was wrapped in his spoke the promise.

I was green. Green with envy at the stupid picture I held in my hand. I wanted to rip it to pieces and then burn them while dancing around the smoking fire performing a tribal dance that would bring on the rains to wash away the pain.

My heart shrank and my knee throbbed. Fuck I hated him.

_No, you don't. _My heart was just a whisper in my head, but loud enough for me to hear.

Yes, I do! Now get the fuck out of my head. My heart didn't listen and continued to tell me I was wrong as I chucked the picture back into the box with the rest of them and pushed it back into the corner of the garage. Jacob laughed at my little hissy fit and I just wanted to punch him in the fucking face. The stupid asshole wouldn't leave me alone.

"Leave me the fuck alone!" I screamed at him as I grabbed the oil dipper from the bench to check my cars oil. I only did it about a few days ago, but I could relieve my anger on my car.

"My garage. If you don't want to see me go someplace else." He stood up for himself as he was slowly making progress on re-building his engine that I took apart. He found a few of the pieces in the drawers of his work desk. I let out a disgruntled groan because he was right. If I wanted to keep my car from being hailed on I would have to start being nicer to him.

"Fine. Whatever." I spoke after checking my car's oil. It was fine, as usual. I added some extra water to the wiper sprays and then went to check the pressure of my tires. I knew BMW's told you if your tires were flat or burst, but I still liked checking. Jacob watched me with an interested look in his eyes before he spoke.

"If you weren't my stepsister and you weren't a bitch I think I would fall in love with you." His words sickened me and I threw the closest thing to me- a wrench. It missed him and smacked into the steal wall.

"That's disgusting!" I picked up the next closest thing and instead of throwing it at him I beat the couch with it.

"You're attitude is disgusting." Jacob grabbed my arm as I was about to beat the couch again and I realise that I already made a fresh hole to match the others. I pull away from him and drop the wrench. It lands on his foot and Jacob howls.

"Fuck. Bitch. Pain. Fuck." Jacob spoke only three words and I stood there like an idiot as he bounced around before flopping down on the couch. Who doesn't wear shoes in a garage? An idiot.

"I'm sorry." I say after Jacob settles down.

"You don't sound like it." He snaps and I didn't mean to sound sorry. I just say it because it makes people happy.

"Well, you sound like a prick and you are one. How could you say something like that to me?" I take a seat next to him on the couch, on the other end as far away from him as the tiny furniture would allow.

"Just telling you the truth and you know it, too." His tone completely changed, he went from the mean ass prick to the practical joker in a second. His lips almost even twitched into a friendly smile.

"I would never be attracted to you in a million years." I scoff at him and he just laughs.

"If you feel that way." He said before giving his foot another rub and standing up. "But, if you weren't my stepsister and such a bitch, I would totally be into that. You like cars, you know how to deconstruct and reconstruct an engine, you play basketball like a pro and you even made Paul sick after your little training session. Hell, you're even hot." Jacob's words made me sick and I picked up the cushion I was sitting on and threw it at his head. "Stop throwing shit at me!"

"Stop saying shit!" I screamed back at him and walked over to him

"Stop always being in a shitty mood!" Was his reply.

"Stop making me act like shit!" I slammed the car door that he stood behind.

"Stop ruining my life!" He took a step closer to me. Neither of us were going to back down.

"I never wanted to be in it to begin with." I spoke softer than how I was before, but just as harsh. When Jacob didn't know what to say to that, he looked at me with the same glare he did everyday at lunch. I slipped past him and walked out into the pouring rain.

The house wasn't empty when I got inside. My mother was home from work and wanted to talk. I wasn't really in the mood. But she missed me although we were living together. Nothing made me happier than seeing a smile on my mother's face.

"How is school?" She had a list of questions and she wasn't letting me go until I answered all of them.

"It's fine. It's extremely tiny, but I've started running again." At the mention of me training again a smile so big and wide springs to life on her face.

"So the surgery paid off? It doesn't hurt, does it? The doctor said it might be a while before you can start training again." Her worrying and stressing over me was annoying, extremely annoying but it just showed the love she had for me. I was her little girl, always have been and always will be. Age will never change that.

"It's been almost a year since my last training session. No, it doesn't hurt." It kills. "The doctors can go shove it up their…"

"Rose, don't start with the foul language. I've taught you better than that. You're a lady, not a slag." My mother did teach me this. Her teaching my from a young age how to act properly, how to dress accordingly and how to make a man respect you. She did it all, she was a woman of pride, but she was humble and never flashed her money around like my father did. She was good. He was not. He gave her up like she was yesterday's news. Billy got the prize, while my father rots in his mansion, surrounded by empty rooms.

"I love you, mum." I hug her, and she didn't exactly understand.

"I love you too, Rosalie. I have never ever loved anyone more than you." She chuckled as I hugged her tighter. "But hush, don't tell Billy I told you that." She joked as I pulled back. I fought back the tears and laughed with her.

"What about Jasper?" I asked and at the mention of my brother's name I frowned. He looked just like my father, the spitting image. It always hurt my mother when he would visit. I once caught her staring at him, my brother, with resentment. He didn't notice, he was too busy playing with my best friend.

"You know I love your brother. He's just as special as you are. But in other ways." She smiled, it didn't even reach her cheeks, let alone her eyes. She changed the subject easily enough. "So, what do you want for your birthday? Billy wants to throw you a party. You should let him do it. He's very sensitive when it comes to you." I looked at her strangely. Why would Billy act weirdly around me? There was a very awkward, nervous feeling that we both shared towards one another. I didn't mind it. I knew it would fade after a while. But we would never be close.

"Why?" A question that so many people asked, and could just keep on asking. Why is the sky blue? Why does the ocean have tides? Why are people such dicks? Why do men think with their penis instead of their head or heart? Why are woman always allowing men to use them? Why am I a failure?

My mum breathed deeply before answering me.

"Do you know the story behind why Billy was single?" I had no idea, and I never thought about it before.

"No, why?" That same question.

"It's such a sad story. It makes me want to cry just thinking about it, you see, Billy was a widow." My mother's facial expression told me just how sad this story was. I felt sympathetic.

"What happened to Jacob's mum?" I wanted to know now, maybe this story is the reason why Jacob acts so… different.

"She died in a car crash, along with Jacob's twin sister." Her voice was soft, barely a whisper. A tear escaped her left eye and rolled down her cheek.

"Oh, mum. Please, don't cry." I hug her again and she sniffles against my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Rosalie. It's just so sad. These two men we are living with were so broken. Can you imagine if your father and Jasper died? It would just be so horrible. I don't even want to think about it." She pulled back and rubbed at her eyes. Sometimes I wished my father were dead. Horrifyingly true.

"Is that why Jacob is so hostile towards me?" I ask her the question before I even know what I'm saying. She looks at me confused.

"Is Jacob not nice to you Rosalie?" How could she not see it? Then again, how could I not see that my father was a homosexual?

"No. But, I'm not all that nice to him either. Did you see my door?" I asked her and she shook her head. "That's because it isn't there." She got up off the couch hesitantly and went to my room. She stood in the empty doorframe.

"Jacob did this?" She asked and I nodded. "Well, I most certainly will be having a talk with Billy once he gets home. Now, you can help me prepare dinner."

After dinner and homework and avoiding Jacob after Billy spoke with him, I went to my room and found Jacob re-attaching my door. I didn't speak to him as he focused on the task at hand. I had to hold back a laugh when he slammed my door shut. He obviously didn't like the trouble he was in.

I went to bed extremely tired, but sleep was avoiding me just as I avoiding Jacob. I tossed and turned for a good two hours before finally getting out of bed and went to the kitchen. Warm milk always helped when I was little. I used to wake my mum up, telling her I couldn't sleep and she would join me in the kitchen and pour honey in my heated milk. I loved those little moments, even if they were only filled with silence. Now, the silence was annoying and the milk did nothing but make my stomach feel swollen.

I wasn't quite ready to go back to bed yet, so instead I took seat on the couch. I thought about the television, but that would be too noisy and wake people up. My body was tired as hell and I could barely keep my eyes open, but my brain was running a mile a minute and I couldn't keep myself from thinking about what mum told me earlier this evening.

I felt really…sympathetic for Billy and Jacob. Billy lost his partner and daughter and Jacob lost his mum and sister. My mother was always the 'fixer', mending the physically broken and broken hearted. Yet, somehow without the help of another man she couldn't mend her own broken heart. I was broken beyond repair so I had no hope. But she fixed Billy, or I'm assuming so. His easy decision of making Jacob sleep outside because he was rude to my mum proved the love Billy has for my mother. It was carefree love and my mother truly loved this man, he had no money, was broken, had a difficult son and he lived in a small seaside town that had about the maximum of a few weeks of sunshine. My mother was crazy, but I didn't care, she loved me for all my brokenness. She didn't push me to do anything I didn't want to. She was never disappointed in me like my father was. Then again, I still didn't tell her my secret of why I wasn't focusing on that hurdles race.

I can imagine it now, she would cry and tell me I was stupid for not protecting myself. _He _would never be blamed. It would be _my _fault. Simply because it was. It was my fault I was stupid enough to put my trust in _him, _to put my trust in man's invention.

"Ugh" The groan came out of my mouth before I realised it and I clamped my hand over my mouth. Images of that night and the horrible morning that followed a few weeks after were still fresh in my mind. I hid them away in my mind and fought against remembering them but now they came back and they were so strong I couldn't hold them back…

"You look soooo funny!" I exclaim in all my drunken glory.

"Yeah, well blame it on the evil little pixie that made me dress up this way." He gives me that heart-fluttering smile before grabbing me by the waist and planting a kiss on my lips. "But, I think I should be thanking her for putting you in this." He plays with the incredibly short dress and I mockingly slap his hand away.

"No touchy." I saunter off to my car, adding some sway into my hips.

"Rosie, stop running away from me." He yells and chases after me. I run, but with a bottle in my hand and drunken legs I didn't get far and I manage to fall over on flat ground.

"Aww, shit. You made me drop my tequila! I hate you." I pout and he lends a hand all the while chuckling at me.

"No, you love me. Come on. Let's get you home and to bed." He lifts me up and carries me like a baby to his Jeep.

"You know what, baby?" I ask as his strong arms cradle me and I play with his dark curls near his ear.

"What?" He looks down at me, his breath hot over my face. Yum, boy.

"Your car is big and so are you. And my car is sexy and so am I!" Random shit just kept pouring from my mouth, that's what happened when I was drunk. It was my sixteenth birthday and I _had _to celebrate and get drunk with my hundred closest friends at the beach. Most people were passed out, gone home, gone to other's homes and the only people left were Emmett, Jasper, Alice and I. Although I lost Jasper and Alice a little while ago as I sat next to the bonfire. They were getting into their own _celebrations. _

"Babe, you're car is no where near as sexy as you." He gives me a quick kiss on the forehead as he settles me in the passenger seat. I giggle like a six year old. Emmett wasn't anywhere near drunk, I think I saw him just nurse about two beers the whole night. He wasn't a big drinker in public. He was in private. That was one of his faults. He beat himself up inside and hid it with alcohol. He didn't know I knew. I didn't know how to bring it up.

His arm comes to rest on the storage box between our seats as he drives towards my father's house. Not home, house. I thread my fingers through his hand and smile as his thumb begins rubbing circles on the back of my hand.

"Everything is big about you." I comment as I stare at his huge hand wrapped around my own. He laughs.

"You know it, babe," His wink flicks a switch in my brain and I automatically think of what else is _big. _My moan wasn't supposed to be audible.

"Stop being cocky." I cover up my little slip up and he smiles as I slip up again.

"Can't help it." I pout and he just laughs at my childish behaviour. Can't help it when I'm drunk off my ass. His mocking is beginning to get the best of me and I know a way to make him shut his mouth.

"Pull over." I reach over and lift his flicker paddle and he does so.

"What's wrong? Are you going to be sick?" He unbuckles my seat belt for me all the while repeating his questions. I shake my head. He looks at me questioningly and I just smirk as I reach under his seat for the handle that slides it further from the wheel. His brain hasn't caught up to mine so he's still asking questions, I see his lips moving but don't hear him speaking.

"Oh," He seems to catch up when I jump over the middle section to straddle his lap. "Damn, babe. Why didn't you just say so?"

"Because, you never listen." I tease, bringing my lips to his in a lip-smacking kiss.

"I always listen to you." He mumbles against my lips as I begin rocking myself over him. "Fuck." He hisses as I pull away, biting my lip. "No, not now. Let's wait till we get back to yours." He speaks all breathy, but his hands say something else as they rub my thighs up and down.

"No, can't wait…too…mmm." My mouth wouldn't function as I began feeling all those similar feelings and Emmett's cock springing to life.

"Rose." He growled, grabbing the bottom of my dress and hitching it further up my legs. It took a little bit of difficulty, but soon enough with the help of big, strong hands I had my dress off and I was then able to peel his shirt off him. "Babe, you're drunk." He protests with his words, but his hands were speaking something else all over my bare chest. The dress I _had _been wearing required me not to wear a bra, unless I wanted straps and cups sticking out.

"Doesn't matter. I want you." I whispered as his lips worked magic over my neck and collarbone.

"Rose, I can't…" He trailed off so I pulled away and looked at him. His sad expression made my stomach tighten. Rejection.

"Can't?" I snapped, my mood swinging from horny to angry in a split second. "Can't, Emmett? Or don't want to?" I couldn't control my emotions in this state.

"You know I want to. I always do. But…" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"But…" I prodded.

"Here." He pulled out his phone from his jeans pocket and handed it to me. "Read the message." I went straight to messages and opened the first one.

_Hey sexy, so after you get Rose pissed.  
You should come over to mine.  
The hot tub is calling your name, and after that I'll be calling it too.  
XoXo, L._

"She…" I clamped my hand over his mouth. I didn't want him talking, unless he was answering my questions.

"You were going to leave me at home and go and fuck Lauren? Is that why you kept looking at her funny all night?" I wanted to scream. I wanted to yell. But I didn't I spoke calmly, my words slightly slurred. I still had my hand over his mouth so he just shook his head like a fool.

"How many times, Emmett?" I asked and he pulled his hand away.

"Once." I knew the word before he spoke it. "But, don't get angry at her. It was my fault. You can yell and scream all you want. I was going to tell you. Tomorrow. After the party." The regret and sadness in his eyes made me believe him, so I did. But I still had a little bitch left in me.

"How was it? I bet she was good. I've heard a few of the guys talk her up. I heard she gives good head too. Oh, and that she's willing for threesomes. Maybe we should call her." I pick up the phone again and joke some more. "We could have some pretty awesome sex, with the three of us. I bet you would love that. Or maybe you should call Alice, too. I'll go home and sleep while you fuck my best friend and that fake bitch." He just sat there, taking it all. He knew he did wrong, but somehow I didn't really care. I just wanted him to feel bad.

"Rose, stop." He grabbed the phone from me, hanging up on the blonde bitch on the other end.

"Why should I? Did you stop halfway through fucking her? No, so why should I stop now?"

"Rose, you don't understand. Just, please shut that pretty little mouth of yours and open your ears." His fingers came to my lips as I started to protest. "I didn't fuck her. She wants to. And badly by the text messages she's been sending me. She was a crazy bitch. She was crying at school, and I went up to her. I knew you hated her, but I couldn't just stand there and watch her cry. It's just like I couldn't stand there and watch Alice or you cry because of some douche bag. She kissed me, babe. That was it. I would never touch anyone but you. She just thinks because I was being nice to her that I wanted to get in her pants. When all I want is to be in yours." It was as if a huge bucket of ice came crashing down on me and I felt so stupid. I didn't even give him the chance to explain himself.

"So, you didn't have sex with her?" I asked and I could feel tears coming to the surface.

"No, you silly, beautiful girl." He chuckles and kisses my nose.

"But…the messages." I look at him, dumb-struck.

"But, nothing. Read my reply." He hands me his phone again.

_Lauren, listen. You know I'm with Rosalie._

I didn't mean to come across that way. I just didn't enjoy seeing you cry.  
At first, I thought you were Rose. It was your hair colour.  
But, when I saw that it was you. It was too late.  
I hope things are going well, just ignore that Mike kid. He doesn't deserve someone like you.  
I'm pretty sure Eric, the forward on the Football team has some eyes for you. ;)  
Have a fun night. I'll see you at the party.  
Emmett, the poor love struck guy that's wrapped around a beautiful blonde hair, blue eye girl's little finger. 

The smile on my face hurt my cheeks and I felt so ridiculously stupid.

"Why did you reject me, though?" The question had to be asked.

"I didn't want you going through my phone in the morning and hating me more." He took his phone from my hand and placed it on the passenger seat next to us.

"Hate you? Never." I giggle and kiss his beautiful, pouty lips.

"Rose, how could you ever think I would cheat on you?" His voice was broken and only I could fix it.

"I just, I love you so much, Emmett. I'm just afraid you would change your mind." I felt ashamed to feel that way. I was an idiot. An idiot that loved this boy.

"Baby, the night you gave me your virginity, that same night I gave you mine, I gave you my heart too. I could never feel for someone else, because my heart belongs here." He points to my chest, which is still bare. "I love you, Rosalie Cullen." His lips connected to mine and I could barely get the words out, but I did.

"I love you, Emmett McCarty."

The heat in the car turned from love to lust as we managed to get Emmett's pants and boxer briefs off, followed by my underwear. It was always easier for Emmett and I to express our feelings through our physical passion for one another. The words we spoke tonight were hard, for both of us. I reach beneath us and grab his ever-hardening cock, stroking the smooth skin before lining it up to my wet entrance.

"Rose." He groans against the flesh of my neck and I slowly lower myself on to him.

"Uh, Emmett." I slide all the way down his thick member, making soft moans as I take him as far as he will go. His hands attach themselves to my hips as I gently rock back and forth, creating a beautiful friction.

"Baby, let me." He painstakingly pulls me off of him and lies the seat down, so it is almost flat. He rolls us around so I am now underneath him. "Not that I don't love it when you ride me. But you know how I love being in control." Kissing down my neck and back up again I couldn't care less as long as I got to feel Emmett's body surrounding mine.

"Stop teasing me and just fuck me already!" I was getting impatient and he knew exactly how and which buttons to press.

"Love you." He whispered and just as I was about to express my feelings in words he thrusts into me so fast I don't have the time to say anything but one word.

"Fuck!"

"Let me hear you, baby." He whispered seductively into my ear, all I could do was moan and groan my pleasure as his cock hit places inside me that I have come to love.

"H-harder." My mouth seemed to be loosing it's ability to form words, but just as I asked Emmett's thrusts became harder and harder, making us both reach our climax...

"Stop!" I screamed at the memories, the pain, the feeling in my chest exploding. I grabbed the cushion next to me on the couch and I screamed and screamed. I didn't care if anyone heard me. I screamed till my voice hurt and I continued to scream as the sobs in my chest took over and I found myself curled up in a ball on the floor next to the couch. Why couldn't he just leave me alone? I ran away from him. I was the one that cheated, not him. He shouldn't love me, he shouldn't forgive me.

I opened my eyes to complete darkness and I threw the pillow in any direction I didn't care. A loud bang and a sound which sounded like shattering glass made me sit up. I looked around the dark room and fumbled to turn on the light. The brightness hurt my eyes and I squinted against the sudden change in light. What I saw was the stupid pillow sitting in a pile of broken glass. I rushed towards it, avoiding the glass and picked up what broke, a picture frame.

The picture, Jacob in a basketball uniform, smiling.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO! So? Did you enjoy it? I know I did, when I re-read it. I was like oh hot damn!  
Also, pretty sure someone should give me advice on the type of music the kids in this type of town would listen to...anyone know?  
How bout you? *points to kid in corner*  
Kid in corner: Me?  
Me: Yes you!  
Kid in corner: *shrinks further in corner*...well he was no help. So, please help...review :) I promise to reply to every review I get :D because I love you like that :P  
Alibabe xx **_


	9. The prick, the bottle, the punchline

_**So, I totally finished this chapter yesterday and I was just dying to put it up! But, I thought best to wait...ya know? No...okay then...moving on. Oh my goodness! I know it's kind of lame to be saying this but so far posted up here, this would have to be the best chapter. And the next chapter, oh my, It's a-fucking-ma-zing. No joke. I sort of almost...okay I did cry when I was writing it :'( But when I post chapter 10 up you will be like awww... and you will understand.  
Only...5 sleeps till I go to Thailand! Would you like chapter 10 up before or after? Please review to let me know.**_

_**Read it! Enjoy it! Review it! I love you! what?...  
Nothing. **_

_Tap, tap._

_Tap, tap._

_Tap, tap. _

_Tap, tap, tap, tap._

My hand comes down so quickly on Jared's pencil it snaps in half.

"What's your problem?" He asks, fuming. Oh, so I have a problem?

"You and your tapping. I warned you." I fume back. Stupid, cunt, motherfucker…all the names I wish to call Jared file in my brain until Renesmee breaks us up.

"Guys, the assignment. Stop flirting and get back to research." She speaks over her laptop as all three of us have sheets and books and computers spread out across Jared's bedroom floor. The sick bastard said that his dad didn't like people in his house, so he convinced Ness to work on the assignment in his room. Now he can go to all his friends, including Jacob and say 'Two, not one, but two.' I look at Jared who just looks amused by what Ness just said. Flirting? With this pile of shit? Fuck no.

"Renesmee you say something like that again and what happened to that pencil is what will be happening to your finger." I threaten with my words, but I would never actually do that to someone. Renesmee and I have become quite reasonable friends in the short time we have known each other. We've planned to get ready for Leah's party together at her house beforehand.

"I'm sorry." She mumbles, obviously hurt. I'll apologise later. "I have to get home." She makes excuses and she really does seem hurt. Shit, don't leave me? Hastily she packs away her things into her bag and I start packing also.

"Where you going, Rosalie?" Jared's hand rests on my knee and I knew sitting on his bed was a horrible idea.

"Somewhere far, far away from you." I grab the rest of my stuff and chase Renesmee out the door. "Why were you going to leave me?" I ask her as we see ourselves out of Jared's house. Rude prick.

"I wasn't. I really had to go. My father doesn't like me being out when it's almost dark." I look up at the sky and it isn't even anywhere near dark, but I don't really care about her curfews or anything. "Besides, I don't want to get into trouble before the party on Saturday."

"Yeah, good idea. Oh, and I'm sorry about before. Just, I hate Jared. He's such a fucking dick." I shake my head at the thought of being on his bed only moments ago. She laughs.

"He's pretty sick in the head, isn't he?" We joke as I walk her to her car, which might I add is pretty damn nice.

"Very. I'll see you tomorrow at school, Ness." I give her a hug, and it's not an awkward one from the first day of school, but like one of those I used to share with Alice. I sigh internally as I get into my car and drive home.

* * *

"Have you ever gotten so drunk you don't remember the morning after?" Renesmee asks as I play with her already beautiful hair, curling it just slightly more so it frames her face better.

I laugh. "Yeah, I have on numerous occasions. You?" I ask back, as we play our own little game of "Have you ever…" to get to know each other better.

"No, my parent's don't really let me go to parties. Not like we have many on The Res. And they are nothing like the ones you would have back home." She twirls the section of hair I asked her to hold while I focus on another. Hair and make up and all that shit was never my thing, but Alice and I swapped information. I taught her how to play volleyball and all about sports and she taught me what I needed to know about being a girl. We were complete opposites, but made the best pair.

Alice…sigh.

"Okay, have you ever…had…um, sex?" Ness whispers and doesn't look at me in the reflection of the mirror and I watch her cheeks heat up. I don't laugh, not this time.

"Yeah." It was nothing but a pitiful 'yeah'. "How about you?" I pause my fiddling on her locks and watch her face.

"No, I… I'm still a virgin." I knew the answer, you could tell Renesmee was good through and through. Her smile was genuine and friendly, and her goodness showed through how she spoke. Her parent's taught her well. Meeting Mr. and Mrs. Swan was an interesting encounter. Who knew that her father was a doctor and worked with my mother? Not me. Renesmee looked a lot like her mother, natural beauty. I could see myself becoming friends with her parent's, as well as becoming good friends with Renesmee. Her maturity, but being so young made me think of her as a sister already. It was strange. And I think I liked it.

"Hey, don't be ashamed of that." I turned the office chair around so that she was now facing me. Still I had to lift her face up so that she would actually look me in the eyes. "It's good. You're good. It's you. Don't be ashamed of still being pure. Because, when the time is right and you're with the right guy, it will be just that much special." She smiled at me and I couldn't help myself when she opened her arms and I bent down to hug her.

"Now, let's make you look sexy for all my stepbrother's friends." I give her a wink.

Her blush was just so adorable. "Okay, but I would never be able to compete with you." She takes her seat and I begin styling her hair again.

"Oh, shut up you silly fool." We laugh like the best of friends and I know we will be at that stage soon. Returning to our game, Renesmee loosens up a little towards me and I am learning all new things about this sweet girl.

"Have you ever been in love, Rosalie?" The question made me smile, yet my heart throbbed unusually.

"I," It was my turn to stumble over my words. "I think I still am." The trust I felt with Renesmee made me want to tell her. I needed to tell her. She would listen, and I would tell all.

"Who?" She asks and then slaps a hand over her mouth. "Sorry, it's none of my business." I laugh at her self-effacing personality.

"It's okay. His name is Emmett. He was my first boyfriend and is now my first ex." She nods and then asks the question I knew was coming.

"Why did you break up?" Her quizzical look makes me look away from her eyes and I watch as my hands finish her hair.

"I cheated on him." Shame washed through me, but when I looked up at the mirror her eyes were accepting and empathetic. "But, I was the one that broke it off. I didn't like hurting him." She nods again and changes the subject as she watches me brush my eyes with my hands quickly, catching tears.

"Do you think you could save my face?" She jokes and I find myself laughing. She knew when to be quiet, she knew when and what to ask and she knew when I needed to laugh. I think I was falling in love with this sweet girl. In a non-lesbian way.

"I think. Does your dad have a chisel?" The laughter continues throughout the afternoon as we both prepare for the night ahead.

I helped Ness with everything; hair, make up and outfit. She enjoyed being pampered and I enjoyed focusing on someone else rather than just myself. It wasn't until Bella, Ness' mum, came out with a camera to take pictures that I had ever seen her mean side. Hell, I didn't even know she had one until the first flash went off.

"Mum, why do you always have to embarrass me? You know that's why I don't bother bringing friends over." She defiantly crosses her arms over her chest and pouts. I grabbed her arm and pulled her next to me as Mrs. Swan took a picture.

"Your mum just wants to have memories. Don't you think it's fair you give her a few seconds while she's given you the last sixteen years?" I ask in a joking tone, but I was very serious. Bella's unexpected hug made Mr. Swan laugh.

"Bella, leave the poor girl alone." He pulls his wife off me and then gives me a smile I've seen before on Renesmee's face. "That was a very beautiful thing to say, Rosalie." He then lets go of his wife and pulls me away from the door and to the living room.

"Are you alright, Mr. Swan?" I ask as he takes a seat on the couch, running a hand through his already messed up hair.

"Edward." He corrected me. Okay, Edward. Damn. If he weren't Renesmee's father I would be digging some pretty sexy gold right now. "Do you think you could do me a favour, Rosalie?" He asks and I nod. "Please look after my little girl. I don't like the idea of parties and teenage drinking." I open my mouth, about to lie about the alcohol, but he holds up a hand to stop me. "I know what goes on at those things, Rosalie. I was a teenager once, too. Just, please look after her. If anything ever happened to her, Bella would be distraught."

"I promise to make sure that nothing happens to, Ness." And I will most definitely be sure to keep that promise.

"Good, you look like the type of girl to know how to handle herself in a situation. I'm glad you came over today. Renesmee doesn't have many good friends and ever since your arrival I've been hearing just how wonderful you are from her. Plus, your mother has been adding her two cents in about you, too." He chuckles as I wonder what things he has heard.

"You don't have to worry about a thing Mr… I mean Edward." I correct myself and he smiles. "If any boy dares to even touch her without her permission I will personally hack his balls off with a rusty spoon." Did that just come from my mouth? Shit. All well, Edward laughs so I know he's cool with it.

"How about a team effort? You can give them a good beating while I hold them." He stands up and I just laugh at him. He seems like an awesome dad. Renesmee is one lucky girl.

"Come on, Rosalie." She grabs a hold of me and gives her parent's a goodbye and a quick wave before we're heading out the door to my car.

My summary of this party. Crap. Music, crap. Food, crap. Clothes people are wearing, crap. Alcohol, average and plentiful. People, few non-crap, many crap. When we first arrived I could hear music, very loud music because the Clearwater's closest neighbours were miles away. But, it wasn't muffled, as it would be if inside a house, no, no Leah set up the sound system outside in the fucking cold. I swear I was going to freeze, but Leah seemed smart enough to set up a bonfire and it felt good to place my hands over the hot flames.

"Rosalie." Leah greeted me somewhat nicely and handed me a beer. She offered Ness one too, but she declined. "Seth and Claire are preparing food. You can go inside and help if you want." She wasn't overly nice to Ness, but she wasn't rude either. It made me wonder how Ness got the impression that Leah was a bitch.

"So, some party." I commented and took a sip of beer, cheap. Leah laughed.

"Sorry it's not some massive party where everyone is sharing STD's or STI's or whatever you said." She speaks sarcastically as we both take a seat on camping chairs. The guys surrounding us laugh. I look around the campfire, as people simply hang and chill. Every guy in Jacob's group is here, Jared, Paul, Brady, Collin, and a couple of guys I noticed from gym class. And there are only, one, two, three, four, five girls. Out numbered, great. I spot Katie from English across the flames and give her a quick wave. She seems to be quite happy sitting on Collin's lap. Cute. Paul stands up from his seat next to Katie and Collin and nudges me off of my chair.

"Get up." He speaks nicely, but I have no idea what he's doing so I stay in my seat.

"What? No." I sip on my cold beer even though I know the weather is much too cold for it.

"Fine." Paul picks me up awkwardly and sits back on my camping chair with me in his lap. Well, that's a little bit… bold.

"What the fuck?" I ask, but no one seems fazed by what Paul did, not even Leah who starts up a conversation with Brady who sits next to her.

"I asked you to get up, but you didn't." Paul laughed taking my beer from me.

"But, that is…" I go to move off him as I realise what everyone must be seeing and what Jacob will see. Speaking of Jacob, he's nowhere in sight. "Where's Jacob?" I ask quickly.

"He was working a shift at the garage today. Billy must have kept him working late, or he's being a pussy and not showing up after Leah and he had a fight last night." What Paul said was news to me. I just nodded and stole my beer back.

"You know, I don't think it's wise for me to sit…here. Even if Jacob can't see." I whisper in Paul's ear and his smile tells me he is enjoying it.

"Just chill, it's fine. No one cares. Jacob's the only one that would. Besides, I wouldn't have done it if the others wouldn't approve." He squirms in his seat, pulling me closer.

"Whatever." I huff and watch the orange and amber flames dance in the cold air. "You're warm and I'm cold, so I'm not complaining." I feel Paul's deep chuckle against my back as I position myself so I'm sitting directly on top of him. I lay my head back on his shoulder as we share the beer. The silence between us is a little awkward and gets even more awkward as Ness, Seth and Claire come out of the house at take up the rest of the seats. Ness sits on our left and she gives us an embarrassed smile before conversing with Seth and Claire.

The two groups are very much separated. Seth, Ness and Claire on one side of the fire enjoying a joke between the three, Jacob's little gang, including Leah and Katie on the other side. They stay mostly silent, except for the couple enjoying their own conversation and Brady and Jared talking about basketball. That leaves Paul and I.

"I'm apologising in advance for when Jacob comes. I wont be able to keep you warm or touch you like I want to. But, I'll be thinking about you a hell of a lot." Paul's warm breath tickles my neck and I feel a slight buzz tingle my body as I've had about two extra beers and his hands wrapped around me makes me hot.

"It's okay. I'll be ignoring you completely." I giggle and he pretends to be all hurt and squeezes me tighter. I promised myself not to get carried away with Paul, but my excuse in my head was because it was cold, nothing more, and nothing less.

"You know Jared keeps giving us weird looks. It's pissing me off." He speaks low in my ear and I take a peek at Jared. He gives me a wink and his cocky grin spreads across his face as we all hear a loud bang. Jacob's here. Great.

It's all too soon to be jumping off of Paul's lap and he doesn't seem to want to let me go.

"One more second." He says against my neck before planting a kiss there. He lets me go and I grab two more beers before jumping over to Ness and friends. I chuck Paul the extra beer and he gives me an adorable smile before conversing with Collin and Katie. Since there are no extra chairs I squish up next to Ness in hers and she takes a sip of beer.

"Yuck, how can you drink that stuff?" She asks, scrunching up her face.

"Lady balls." Claire comments and the strange way she is sort of hanging off Seth, but still sitting on her own chair tells me she's drunk.

"Damn straight." I out stretch my arm and Claire taps her beer bottleneck against mine. She cracks up giggling as Seth just looks at her funny.

"Not drinking?" I ask him and he shakes his head.

"Not allowed. Messes up with my pain killers." Seth speaks and then everything goes silent. Seriously, even the music is switched off as Jacob turns the knob. He quickly changes the music and it's actually some good shit coming through the speakers. No one speaks until Jacob snatches a freshly cracked beer from Leah's hand as she stands up. He takes her seat and pulls her on top of him. They kiss and I look away, trying not to gag.

Conversation is picked up once again, and this 'party' isn't half bad. Although, I wouldn't call it that, I would call it a 'chill session' or a 'gathering'. Pretty soon and I've downed my fifth beer and wanting more. I get up off my chair and check the cooler, but it's empty and Seth tells me there is more inside. I get inside and I manage to find the kitchen. The fridge is stocked. Fully, with beer and beer and even some double blacks. Oh, Leah you've been holding out on me. I grab the four pack and rip the cardboard. I crack all four open, I could just hand them out, the girls only. The guys can settle for bitter shit. The hands creeping around my waist were to be expected but I still jumped.

He laughs. "Settle down. It's just me." I very painstakingly unwrap his hands.

"Paul, no. Jacob's here now." I make an excuse, but he grabs me again, still laughing.

"I know. But…" He sighs beautifully and I can't help but reach out my hand to play with the hair that falls in his eyes. He kisses my hand moving it away from his face. "I'm sick of being good. It's hard enough keeping my hands off you at school." I don't resist him, push away or protest as his lips gently brush mine.

"You know your ex was a very lucky guy." Just as were about to kiss again he says that. I pull away.

"Yeah, lucky." I mumble, looking away.

"Did I say something wrong?" He asks, worried.

"No, it's fine. Just kiss me again and try to keep your comments to yourself." I don't have to ask him again before his lips find mine and he's backing me into the fridge. The clinking of the glasses inside the fridge makes me giggle against his soft lips.

"Damn." A comment slips his lips as his hands wander up my shirt, toying with the skin he finds. I don't know whether it's the alcohol or the fact that Paul's lips and hands feel so good I find myself unable to speak or think a coherent thought.

"Hmm…" I hum in agreement as his lips leave mine, only to take up a track down my neck. His lips make the same root until they attach with mine again. His tongue sweeps across my bottom lip and I open them and meet him halfway. Sighing into his mouth he deepens the kiss as his hand slides down to the crook of my knee. Hoisting my right leg up over his waist, he presses himself into me. Fuck, he's hard. No, no. I don't want to have sex with him. I know I don't have to. But, he's hard and damn his lips are soft. And, ouch the pain in my chest starts to throb again as my knee is protesting to being lifted.

"Shit, Paul." I sigh, pulling back as much as I can and remove his hand from my leg.

"What?" His harsh tone is annoying and reminds me of Jacob's stinky attitude.

"Never mind. Jacob's going to be piecing this together. I've been in here awhile." I slip away from him and he just looks defeated as he rests against the fridge, calming himself down. I gab the four bottles and make my way outside. A grumpy Jacob passes me. So fucking close.

"Sup." I pop my 'p' and he grunts at me, heading inside. I pass Leah and Katie a bottle, apologising to just helping myself. Claire is more than thankful when I bring one to her as I take my seat again.

"Why were you gone for so long?" Ness whispers to me as I take a huge mouthful of my drink. Best drink ever.

"I had to pee." I made an excuse, although she knew I was lying. I didn't care. The next thing that happens has me even more shocked than how Claire keeps singing along with the song and then humming when she doesn't know the lyrics. The scraping of the camping chair Jacob drags over alerts me and I flick my head up.

"Hi Jacob!" Claire screeches and he just gives her a nod as Seth attempts to shut her up.

"Seth, Claire, Renesmee." The way he says Ness' full name makes her cheeks heat up and a smile on Jacob's lips is almost there, almost. "Rose?" He draws my attention back to him, and he is actually speaking to me.

"Yes, Jacob." I look at him, my eyes flickering to Paul coming back outside, back to Jacob.

"I have a question." He starts and I nod giving him the go. He drags my chair that I'm sharing with Ness closer and leans in to whisper to me. "Why has Paul been sitting with you at lunch?"

"Dunno, he just randomly came at sat with us one day and hasn't bothered moving back. Why?" I speak normal volume, because I have nothing to hide. Well, I do, but I'm not showing it.

"Because, he…" He pauses and looks up from his beer bottle he has been staring at intently for the past minute or so. "Never mind." His eyes hold so much…pain? Worry? I don't know. But no anger. It was strange. I down the rest of my drink and place it on the ground.

"You should really eat something Claire, I don't think drinking on an empty stomach is smart." Seth's voice is in concerned boyfriend mode and I smile as I spin my bottle round. I start laughing as memories of games of spin the bottle pop into my head.

"Oh, shut up!" Claire slaps Seth away and looks at me. "It stopped on me! Now we have to kiss." Claire stands up and grabs my face, planting a kiss, thank god, on my forehead.

"Thanks, Claire." I laugh along with her as she takes her seat.

"My turn!" She screams as she grabs the bottle. "Wait, everyone has to play." She pushes Jacob back so he's sitting next to Seth and in about thirty seconds she has everyone sitting on camping chairs in a circle with the fire off to one side. The circle order from me clockwise goes; Me, Ness, Claire, Seth, Jacob, Katie sitting on Collin's lap, Jared, Paul, the two guys from gym, Brady and Leah on my right. I can't believe we are actually doing this, but everyone seems either extremely tipsy, like myself because I can't help the random giggles from escaping, or drunk. Ness, Seth and Jacob seem to be the only ones that are close to sober. Ness and Seth's reasons are quite understandable, but Jacob's is not.

"Alright, who's going first?" Leah shouts holding my empty bottle in her hands.

"Me, me." Claire jumps up and grabs the bottle. I take a quick look at Seth and he looks a little upset. But hey, it's only spin-the-bottle. Claire sits back down on her chair and spins the bottle on the ground. It spins and spins, landing on… guy from gym, Josh. Claire jumps up smiling kind of funnily before giving Josh a quick peck. I take a concerned look at Seth who was focusing on the fire a little too much. Josh takes his turn, spinning the bottle. He stops it abruptly.

"Wait, what if it lands on a dude?" His question spikes up a chorus of laughter.

"You have to do it. It's only fair if I spin it on another chick." I say and all the guy's eyes land on me. I just laugh and seems like Josh is ready for some girl-on-girl action because he spins the bottle with more force this time, without stopping it. Everyone cracks up laughing as it lands on Brady. They both awkwardly stand up with embarrassed smiles on their faces, everyone stares at them and begins chanting, 'Kiss. Kiss. Kiss.' So, they did. And it was hilarious, I couldn't help myself from almost falling out of my chair. Plus, it was kind of hot too. Brady snatches up the bottle as it is his go.

"Please, God, if you love me. Please, don't let it land on another dude." He mockingly prays, looking up at the sky with his hands together in front of him as he spins the bottle.

"Oh, joy." Leah exclaims as it stops on her. She gets up off her seat and plants her ass on Brady's lap. Kissing him quickly, she goes back to her seat. I look over at Jacob to see his expression and he's staring at someone else. I follow his line of sight to Ness, who is still staring at the bottle on the ground before Leah snags it. She spins and I felt kind of sad when it lands on an overly happy Paul. I felt kind of…jealous. I quickly snapped myself out of it after the quick kiss and again I had a peek at Jacob who didn't seem interested in the game at all. A few people were still in conversation and the music changed to something a little more upbeat. It made my leg start shaking.

"Sweet as, my go." He stares at me while speaking and quickly blows on the bottle. "For good luck." He bends down to place the bottle on the ground and sends it in a clockwise spin. It's as if God wants to punish me and it lands on well, me. I roll my eyes at Paul and I stand up hesitantly. Out of the corner of my eye I see Jacob's face, shock written all over it. Paul comes over to me, a little too quickly.

"Hey." He speaks softly as he places a warm hand on my waist, pulling me closer so my body is flush up against his.

"Hi." I kind of mumble, because my lips aren't really working for speaking.

"Just kiss already!" Someone screams and Paul's lips are on mine again like they were in the kitchen. His lips don't move and I suck his bottom lip in my mouth and I can tell he's holding back a groan. Before he can even open his eyes I pull away snatching up the bottle from the ground and sit back down. His shocked face makes me giggle and people yell at him to sit back down.

"Sit down you pussy!" Jared laughs and punches Paul in the shoulder as he takes his seat.

"Okay." I say and flick my wrist, gyrating the bottle clockwise. It seems to spin forever and I have to look away as the circular motion makes my head dizzy. The boy's cheers and whistles tell me it's landed on a chick. I look at the bottle and my head flicks up to see the shy smile of Katie. I laugh and meet her half way. Kissing a girl is not something new to me. Alice and I were always dared when we were drunk and it didn't matter because of how close we were. It's over quickly, thankfully and all the guys make audible sighs.

"Oh, do it again!" Of course Jared says that. I flip him the finger as Katie takes her turn. The scared, and surprised mixed with glee look on her face most likely matches Jacob's. She stands up kind of hesitantly as Jacob matches her movements. Collin gives her a push as she just sort of stands there. They kiss kind of awkwardly and the smile on her face does not match Jacob's look of distaste on his face. Poor girl. Stupid prick.

"Childish games." He mutters before picking up the bottle and I'm sure only a few of us heard that comment. He spins it quickly and I watch his face instead of the bottle. He looks kind of upset. I wonder about what as louder cheers come from the people around me. I look around and suddenly all eyes are on me. Me? Fuck. No. I look at Jacob who just stares at the bottle with a completely different facial expression than before. His face is scrunched up and he's scowling at the bottle. I look at the stupid bottle and it confirms the cheers and clapping from the group. Fuck, no fucking way.

"Shit, you have to kiss your sister." Leah scoffs and covers her mouth as she laughs her ugly face off.

"Stepsister." Jacob corrects her and his head snaps up and our eyes lock. No.

"Do it." Jared encourages us.

"No." Jacob roars back and I agree.

"No, fucking way." Jacob's eyes snap back to mine.

"Come on. It's just a kiss." I really wish I had a staple gun to staple Jared's stupid mouth shut. "It's not like you are really related."

"Do it!" Claire screams. "Else you two are just party poopers." Seth grabs her and clamps a hand to her big mouth.

"Do it, do it, do it." Everyone begins chanting, even Paul. Which surprises me. A lot. I give Jacob a look and he just shrugs. I shrug back and uncross my legs but I just can't make myself stand up. Jacob steadies his hands on the armrests and pushes himself up, and my legs seem to find their bearings and I stand up also.

"Shit they're going to do it!" Brady, or someone pipes in. I can't tell because my eyes can't look away from Jacob. It's strange. I can't look away…not that I wanted to. I take the first step and he follows my movement with about five of his own. In his five strides he comes face-to-face with me.

"I hate you." He whispers to me.

"I hate you, too." I whisper back and smile.

"Kiss her already!" Someone screams and I don't really care because as soon as Jacob's lips touch mine, they're all I think about. Weird, wrong, so very, very wrong! As an instinct to when someone is kissing me I reach out to touch his face, he grabs my hand and pulls it away, and his grip on my hand is rough and tight. It almost hurts.

I don't hear the cheers surrounding me, and the kiss is over quickly. Jacob's the one to pull back and his face looks angry, but his eyes speak the truth. Confusion.

"Alright, Rose's turn again!" Paul's voice startles me and I look away from the emotion in Jacob's eyes to the bottle on the floor. Jacob steps away and sits back down as I spin the bottle. I don't really know or care who it lands on.

"Yeah, my turn to lay one on the blonde!" Jared jumps up and I sink further into my chair.

"Fuck." I half sigh, half groan when Jared pulls me up and just lays one on me. His lips are chapped and feel nothing like Jacob's. And once he tries to shove his tongue in I'm just about to knee him in the ball sack. I push him off me.

"No tongue you creep!" He stumbles back slightly before shrugging and taking up the bottle. I sit down with a huff and Leah turns to me.

"Don't worry about him. He's just a prick. And, wow, I didn't think Jacob would actually do it." Leah's words sting a little and I just agree with her.

As the bottle stops spinning I just want to do what I was thinking about before involving my knee and Jared's man bits. Renesmee looks like a deer caught in headlights.

"Oh, no." I gasp slightly and grab a hold of Ness' hand. I lean in close to whisper to her. "You don't have to do it if you don't want to."

She looks at me with a new sense of self-confidence. "Yeah, but I kind of want to." She smiles and stands up.

"Come here, Renesmee. I promise I won't bite." Jared teases her and she takes small, tentative steps through the circle to Jared. Did you realise how he said 'won't' not 'don't'. Prick.

But, someone must be feeling the bad vibes about Jared like I am as he reaches out to touch Ness;

"Stop, don't touch her!" Jacob grabs on to Ness' sleave, pulling her away from Jared. I don't know why or how, but I find myself suddenly out of my seat.

"What's your problem, Jacob?" Jared asks, shoving Jacob slightly and he lets go of Ness' sleeve and she just stands in between the two guys with a frightened look on her face.

"I don't have a problem. I just didn't like you kissing Rosalie and now I would appreciate it if you didn't kiss Renesmee. Kiss Leah for all I care, just don't touch Renesmee." Jacob's protective flare shocks me and everyone else around the fire. Renesmee looks at Jacob like he's her saviour or something.

"What the fuck, man? Do you like her or something? And it's just a kiss, it doesn't mean anything." Jared gives Jacob another shove, around Renesmee.

"Both of you just settle down." Collin steps in as Jacob looks like he's about to throw a punch. I kind of wish he did.

"Fuck off, Collin." Jacob snares, but his eyes wont leave Jared's.

"Jacob, come on man. Jared didn't mean it." Paul comes in and everyone else just watches. Jacob still won't look away from Jared's face.

"Yeah, man. I didn't mean to kiss your stepsister and then try to kiss your sister's old best friend. And when you leave I wont mean to take your little chicks and fuck them both like they were in my room the other afternoon." Jared pushes Jacob further and steam is practically fuming out of Jacob's ears. "Hit me. I know you want to." I know there is more than just this behind the two guy's relationship. Jacob wouldn't get angry over _just_ this. I can't just stand back and watch them fight, especially not with Ness in between the mess.

"Ness, come on. I don't think you being here is helping." I grab on to her arm and Jacob's eyes flicker to me, giving me a nod. I pass Ness on to Leah who takes her inside with Katie, Seth and Claire.

"So what, you guys are protecting me from her now?" Jared laughs. "She's going come crawling back later asking for that kiss and more." Jacob's fist couldn't have gotten to Jared's face fast enough and Jared stumbles, falling back on his ass.

"Talk about her that way again and I promise you won't be able to open your fucking mouth again." Jacob starts yelling as Collin and Brady flag him, grabbing on to each of his arms.

"Just chill, Jacob. He isn't going to touch Ness, are you Jared?" Paul steps in, calming the situation. Jared's holding on to his jaw as blood slowly trickles from his nose. He nods, still dazed from the hit.

"Get off me!" Jacob pushes back from them. Brady and Collin drop there hands from him and he steps back around to Jared. He squats next to Jared, who sits up levelling with him.

"I thought we were friends, dude." Jared mumbles through his hand.

"You thought wrong." Jacob stands up and steps towards me. "Are you okay?" His question confuses me and I answer after a couple of seconds of being glared at.

"I'm fine. But I think you need to go inside and talk to Ness." He nods and grabs on to my hand, pulling me with him to the house. Paul follows.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Jacob?" Leah starts as soon as we get inside. Ness is looking extremely scared and shocked about what just happened and Seth is comforting her on the couch. Claire is passed out on the opposite couch and Katie is standing in the corner looking like she's about to cry.

"Not now, Leah. I'm not in the mood." Jacob walks straight past her and takes a seat next to Ness.

"Fine." She leaves us in the lounge room and heads to the kitchen. Seconds later she walks outside with an ice pack. Smart girl.

"Are you okay?" Jacob asks Renesmee who just stares at him with wide eyes.

"Yes." She answers softly and Jacob lets out a breath as he leans forward placing his hands on his knees and his head on his hands. Ness reaches out her hand and pats him on the back and his body immediately relaxes under her touch.

"They used to be best friends." Paul whispers behind me and I look at him.

"Was she friends with Jacob's sister?" I ask and he nods. His soft upset facial expression makes my heart sink. That sort of explains Jacob's behaviour. Collin and Brady's loud entrance makes Jacob stiffen and he sits up abruptly.

"Come on, Katie. I have to get you home before your parent's freak." Collin walks over to Katie, grabbing her hand and soon the three of them leave with quick 'good byes' and 'see yous'.  
After Collin, Brady and Katie leave, Josh comes in and tells us that he's driving Jared home.

"Rose," When Jacob addresses me directly, I'm slightly shocked. "Do you mind if I take Renesmee home?" Sadness covers his eyes and he's almost pleading with me.

"That's okay. If Ness doesn't mind." I look at Ness and she smiles while nodding. They leave as Leah walks back in. Jacob looks straight past her as he holds on to Ness' hand. And she's more than happy now.

Paul tugs on my hand, "Come on. I'll drive you home." I hand him my keys.

"We'll go in my car." I walk over to Seth and give him a quick hug goodbye and laugh when I see Claire completely knocked out on the couch. "Look after her." I tell Seth. I walk into the kitchen and say goodbye to Leah.

"Yeah, bye." She snaps and she's obviously pissed about how Jacob reacted. Particularly when he said that he wouldn't care if Jared kissed her.

Once in the safety of my car, Paul starts the engine and he takes me home. On the way I ask him to pull over.

"Okay, spill."

_**So, got some big questions? Does this confuse you? Well, the next chapter will confuse you even further! mwahaha. Okay, evil laughs don't work on me. How about a giggle? Hehe.  
Wouldn't you just love to get inside Jacob's head right now? Or how about Renesmee's? Or Paul's? Or perhaps the disgusting mind of Jared?  
Oh, I know I'm not supposed to base characters on real people...but Jared reminds me of this guy I...kind of...but not really...dated...douche bag. Anyway, his pathetic and disgusting behaviour that Rose describes is pretty much my interpretation of this real person. But shhh...  
Anyway, let me hear you! REVIEW!**_

_**Alibabe xx **_


	10. The stories, the hangover, the brother

_**So, this is my last chapter before I leave for Thailand tomorrow :( :( :( Isn't it sad? So this should shed some light, okay A LOT of light on Jacob and his behaviour and even a little on Rosalie and Ness and Paul and even some Jared too. When I get back I promise to update as soon as I possibly can, but I don't know how long it will be. I get back after two weeks of life changing experiences in an orphanage and refugee camp :) So excited!  
Also, after I get I was hoping to start on Jacob POVs, would you all like that? Yes? Nooo? Maybe I don't know...can you repeat that question... haha. sorry :\**_

Anyway...  
Read it! Love it! Review it! RLR :P 

"Where should I start?" Paul asks and turns the lights off so we are sitting in complete darkness with only the cabin light on.

"Start with Jacob's sister." I say, unbuckling my seat belt and turning to face Paul.

"Rachel. She was Jacob's twin." He unbuckles his seat belt too, facing me now.

"Yeah, my mum told me that much. And that Jacob's mum died in the crash too." I say and Paul nods.

"It happened about four years ago. Rachel and Renesmee were best friends and Jacob tagged along. I dated his sister a few months before she was in the accident. It wasn't like a real relationship. It was just a little middle school thing. And…" Paul begins the story.

"Jacob and Ness were a couple too." I finished his sentence for him. It was easy to guess.

"Yeah, we were more friends than couples. But, once Rachel passed away Jacob had…problems." Paul hesitates on the word and stops speaking.

"What kind of problems? And what happened in the accident? All my mum said was that they both died in a car crash." I reach out and touch Paul's hand, just needing the contact.

"I really shouldn't be telling you anything." He looks from my eyes to our hands.

"Paul, I need answers. I can't just ignore all the confusing events of tonight. Please, you're the only one that I know will tell me the truth." I don't care if I sound like I'm begging. I want to know. I need to know.

"Fine, but you won't like the things I tell you." Paul promises and I just shrug telling him to continue. "Drunk driver. Jacob's mum, Sarah died on impact. But, Rachel was on life support for two days after the accident. Jacob spent all forty-eight hours by his sister's side."

"Oh," I didn't know that. I feel tears begin to threaten the horizon.

"Yeah, I don't know what happened in that hospital room. Jacob never left her side. You know how people think that twins have _connections_?" I nod. "Jacob and Rachel had the strongest connection ever. I'd never seen twins like them before. Not even Seth and Leah are how they were. So, after Rachel died on the second night, Jacob ran away." Paul looked as if he was on the verge of tears, it brought my own.

"Where'd he go?" I ask and my voice was soft, barely a whisper.

"No one knows. But when he came back he was bitter and angry. He was gone for almost a year. Billy didn't know where he was, but he was sure that Jacob would come back. Billy's smart like that and soon enough Jacob returned home." Paul looks up at me now with fresh tears trickling down his cheeks. I lift my hand to brush them away. These boys, Jacob and Paul, must have gone through a lot together for Paul to be behaving this way.

"Why is he so protective of Ness?" I ask my next question, ignoring how my voice sounds. My sympathy for Jacob now cancels out all the hate I had for him.

"Renesmee and Rachel were about as inseparable as Jacob and Rachel. They went everywhere with each other. I think, I don't know for sure, but I think Jacob made a promise to Rachel." Paul's hand came to cover mine and he kissed it softly.

"What's the deal with Jared?" Paul just shakes his head. "Come on, Paul. Don't leave me with questions." The tears fall freely and I can't tell whether it's the alcohol making me act this way or that this story is so sad, or a mixture of both.

"Something happened last year that made Jacob hide away further. It was a few months after he started dating Leah. I hate her." Paul's distaste with Leah is understandable. The chick was a floozy.

"What happened?" Was it the same thing that Sam was talking about?

"I can't tell you." Paul places my hand back in my own lap.

"Paul, just tell me." I beg, reaching out my rejected hand to play with his fringe.

"Promise me you won't react badly. No screaming, no hitting me and no going off to Jacob." He made me swear on my life not to do any of those things.

"I promise Jacob will never know you told me." Paul lets out a deep breath after I promise and is silent for a short moment.

"Jared, Jacob and I went to Port Angeles for Jacob's birthday last year. We went drinking after Sam, you know the gym coach, bought us alcohol. It wasn't pretty. I was smashed, Jacob and Jared kept smashing car windows and made rude comments to every person we passed on the street. I drank because they did. Jared drank because he has home problems. And Jacob, well he drank because it was the three year anniversary of Rachel's death."

I swear I gasped loud enough for someone to hear me outside the car. "She died on their birthday?"

Paul nodded and continued with his story. "So, we are all just mucking around throwing our bottles on the ground and after attempting to get into a club, Jacob and Jared are pissed off. She…" Paul closed his eyes and fresh tears left his eyes. I brushed them away like last time.

"She?" I asked and he didn't open his eyes.

''There was this college girl. She was walking around at night by herself and…Jared spotted her." Paul stopped and I dropped my hand away.

"Please don't tell me what I think you are about to say." I warn and Paul turns away from me, placing his head down on the steering wheel.

"We spooked her at first and when she started running, Jacob caught her." Paul continued, his voice breaking and cracking. "I remember everything. Her voice, her smell, her face…everything little thing. Jared…raped her." His voice was so full of anger and pain. He was silent as I let what he just said process in my head. It was too much. Just way too much for one mind in one night. I felt sick. My stomach twisted, turned and threatened me.

I was going to be sick.

"Oh, fuck." I open the car door as quickly as I can and manage to stumble out into the cold before heaving. I knew for sure that it wasn't just the alcohol making me sick. I've drunken a shit load more than I did tonight. I was _just _drunk enough to kiss a chick.

"I'm sorry." Paul's voice comes from beside me as he grabs onto my hair, keeping it out of the flow of vomit.

"No…" I begin protesting as another wave of nausea ripples through my stomach.

"I'm so, so sorry." He continues to apologise. I don't know what he's apologising for. He didn't rape that girl, or did he? They could have taken turns. This was all so wrong and messed up and as an image of Jared raping some defaced girl goes through my mind I throw up again.

After a moment, I sit up and move away from the pile of vomit that just came from my stomach. I sigh as a fresh, crisp breeze blows against my clammy skin.

"You okay?" He asks and touches my face. I nod and close my eyes. "I'm sorry." He says again.

"It's…not okay." I change my mind halfway through. "How could he do something like that? How could you and Jacob be involved?" I scream at him and he just takes it.

"I know. It's so…I don't know so unbelievably wrong. And I deserve every second of guilt and shame each time I look at Jared or Jacob." Paul beats himself up.

"You're right. You do deserve it." I say and he hangs his head in shame. "But, please, don't tell me you did it too." I beg and plead for him to say no. I don't know what he's going to say and he's just silent for a short moment. I slowly move away from him. "You…did, didn't you?" I stand up, just to get away. I felt sick again, but I wasn't nauseous. I felt cold suddenly, very cold.

"Rose." He grabs on to my hand, on his knees now.

"Don't touch me!" I shriek, but he pulls himself up. "Let me go!" I scream as he grabs me and pulls me to his broad chest.

"Rose, stop. L-let me explain. P-please." He asks, sobbing. I squirm, trying to break free as my own tears threaten again.

"Let me go." I ask again, I beg. He doesn't.

"Just stop for one second and let me explain." I stop my squirming as his tears rip my heart to shreds. "I didn't, Rose. I couldn't. I-I, please don't hate me." He held on to me for dear life and continued to sob into my hair. I didn't hate him. I don't think I could. I didn't know what to feel though. Should I be upset? Angry? Depressed? Devastated? I didn't know. I just felt…numb.  
Paul's sobs quietened down. He drops his arms, mumbling another apology and I set a small distance between us.

"Paul, I don't know what to say. I don't know what to do. I don't even know what I'm feeling right now." I explain my current situation to him. He continues to hang his head in ignominy.

"How many people know?" I ask. This question was an important one. I wanted to know how many and who.

"Just the five of us." Five? Paul, Me, Jared, Jacob and…oh, the girl. My heart went out to that girl, wherever she is. I don't know how she would have felt, or how she feels now. My emotions and mind cannot even begin to fathom how she must have felt. Being used, having someone touch you like that, having someone strip you down and assault you. I quickly focused back on Paul as my thoughts became dark.

"Did…Jacob?" I ask now. This would change everything and more. Jared I didn't care about him. He was dirty scum. He deserved every second of torture I was going to through at him on Monday and all of the days that followed.

"No, just Jared. But we watched. We stood there and watched as Jared…" He couldn't bring himself to say it and I couldn't bring myself to think it.

"How could you?" I whispered.

Paul all but fell to the ground and began sobbing just like before. "I'm sorry. I wish I could just kill myself. It's so hard, seeing you everyday and not being able to repair what happened. If I could fix one thing in my life, it would to replace Jared with someone else. Anyone else. I can't look at myself in the mirror and not see the pain and suffering I saw in her eyes. I didn't even know her name." I sit down on the cold, hard ground next to him and wrap my arms around him. It must be so hard for him to confess this to me, to open up in a way I never would, to anyone.

"It's…" I was about to say it's okay. But it's not. It's so far from okay. "Please, don't kill yourself. It won't do any good." I tell him, because it won't. No good comes from dying. No good comes from pain.

"Why not? It could just be so easy. Easy to feel nothing. It wouldn't take much. Just a rope and a chair would work fine." As he planned this in his head I gave him a quick slap in the head. He stopped blabbering and began crying again.

"Don't. D-don't say that." More tears flowed and I didn't care. The trees brushed up against one another and the noise sent a chill running down my spine. The darkness closed in on us. Not only physical darkness, but emotional.

"How can you even look at me now? Why don't you run away from me?" He asked after a long silence. Because you wouldn't let me.

"Because, it wouldn't do any good for me to runaway from you. I do it too much. I know you need me Paul. And you don't have to ask for me to stay, because I will." And I won't leave him. I know it was strange. But, Paul needed strength and I could give it to him. He grabbed on to me and pulled me to him, cradling me in his lap.

"You know, each time I look at you, I see her." He whispers so low I have to strain myself to hear him.

I'm silent.

He just holds me tighter as that registers in my brain.

"You're, you're saying I look like…her?" I stumble over my words as my brain catches up with my mouth. The agonised groan from Paul tells me yes.

I didn't answer, because there was none.

The silent ride home was murderous and when we got inside, I wish that tonight never happened.

As we entered the living room, a tired looking Jacob looks up at us. His drooping eyes silently watch us as he sits cross-legged on the ground next to a slumbering Ness on the couch. He puts a finger to his lips with one hand as the other is cradled in both of Ness' limp ones. It's beautiful. His eyes flicker to her and he slowly stands up, his joints popping, telling me that he must have been sitting down for a long time. That makes me wonder just how long Paul and I were talking for, how long it must have taken us to get home. Silently the three of us collect in the kitchen and I jump up on the counter as Paul stands in the corner. Jacob slides down on the floor opposite me and rubs a hand over his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He whispers, looking at me.

"What for?" I ask, cocking my head to the side.

"For tonight. It must be a little confusing." A little? Are you fucking kidding me? It was so confusing that confusing doesn't even describe just how confusing it was.

"Extremely." I agree. "But, I'm an outsider. I don't need to know the details." I speak these words for Jacob, for a cover. Paul's eyes are watching me intently as Jacob and I converse a civil conversation.

"You'll find out soon enough. Although I've tried to stop it from happening, you've become part of the group." Jacob closes his eyes.

"Group?" I question. I didn't know there was a _group. _I saw two tonight. Or was it morning? Jacob's friends, including Katie and Leah, and the other group, Ness, Seth, Claire and myself. I put myself in Ness' friendship group. I didn't fit. But they invited me to join them. It felt nice to be accepted.

"You might see two groups at school. But we're one." Paul adds in and Jacob looks up at him now.

"Thanks, man. For driving Rosalie home. I just wanted Renesmee safe." Jacob's voice matches his body language, exhausted. Paul knew it was his queue to leave.

"It's fine. I'll see you both on Monday." He sees himself out, giving me a poignant look in passing.

I slide down on to the floor opposite Jacob as he rests his head back closing his eyes. He looked peacefully defeated. It's like an emotional strain has been pressuring him for a long time and has finally crushed him.

"Jacob?" At the sound of his name he doesn't move, just grunts to let me know he is listening. "Will you please tell me about Rachel?" I wanted to know from Jacob's perspective. It would make much more sense. I wanted to know what happened in those two days. He looked up at the mention of his diseased sister's name. His eyes narrowed, but this time the glare cut me.

"She _was _my sister." He spat out after I thought he wouldn't even answer me. Something I would have understood.

"I already knew that much. I was hoping you could tell me more." I prodded for more information. I didn't get it.

Jacob left me in the kitchen and moved to the lounge room. When he passed the door he was holding a limp Ness in his arms. I got up as quickly as I could and followed him to his room. He was so gentle with her. It was odd. If you were to compare the Jacob that I saw at school, treating Ness cruelly to the Jacob now, gently laying her on his own bed, you would think they were different people. When he took off her shoes, I stepped in to help him. I took out her hooped earrings, which she actually borrowed from me. I placed them on Jacob's beside table along with the bracelets I took off her wrists.

"Thank you." Jacob's husky voice spoke as he lifted the covers to tuck Ness in. She was completely under the spell of sleep. It was incredible. I nod, letting Jacob know I accepted his word of thanks. I stand up and exit his room. I turn around to see Jacob gently stroke hair out of Ness' face before. He closes the door as he leaves the room.

"You care about her don't you?" I ask him as he begins walking back toward the living room.

"Yeah, and so do you." He gives me a look that I could only describe as pain. Why was he hurting so much?

"I guess I do. We've become close friends." I watch as Jacob flops down on to the couch, finally resting.

"That's what I was afraid of. Good night Rosalie." He doesn't even give me time to question before he's stretched himself out on the couch. "Please tell me if she wakes up, or needs anything."

"Okay, rest well." I bid him a good night and head to my room. Too drained to do anything else but fall asleep straight away, only to experience a pain in my head, a pain in my stomach and a pain in my heart.

When I woke up in the morning I went straight into Jacob's room to see if Renesmee was still sleeping, she wasn't. I went to the kitchen next, but she wasn't there either. When I found her in the lounge room I skidded to a hault. She was stretched out on the floor next to Jacob with one of his hands cradled against her chest which rose a fell softly as she slept. Jacob was completely passed out and I left them in their little moment.

Eating was a difficult task this morning. My stomach protested profusely as I swallowed plain toast. Each bite was harder than the last. My head was a little sore and my throat was dry and it hurt to swallow. I decided to stop attempting to put something decent in my stomach and had a drink of water whilst taking vitamins.

The house was quiet and I was still yet to see what the time was. Being Sunday, Billy should be home and I knew mum would already be at work. So, where was Billy?

My question was answered moments later as I finished my glass of water and a confused looking Billy stumbled into the kitchen.

"Morning." He greeted me before grabbing his own breakfast.

"Good morning. How was your sleep?" I decided to play up the good stepdaughter act. I hoped for some information from Billy. Why did I want to know? Because what happened last night and what Paul told me scared me, and it might put my mother in danger. I couldn't have that.

"It was fine. How is your hangover?" Billy chuckled as he sat down at the kitchen counter with a bowl of cereal. My cereal. I overlooked the fact that he was eating my special extra fibre cereal.

"I've had worse." I pour myself more water. Keeping hydrated was the best thing to do for now. Billy laughs at my honesty.

"Have you had a look in the next room?" He nodded his head in the direction of the lounge room.

"Jacob and Ness? Yeah, it's sweet. Never knew they were so close." I sip on my water tentatively as Billy gives me a few extra pieces of information.

"I miss that kid. They used to be closer. Your mum said that she told you about Rachel and her mother."

"Yes, she did. I'm sorry." It's like I apologise for the wrong things, but never apologise for myself.

"It wasn't all that long ago. But, it affected Jacob more. Sometimes I don't know how to deal with him. I'm glad Renesmee is here for him. It's good to see you are fitting in with Jacob's friends." Billy smiles and takes another bite. My cereal.

"Yeah. They're cool, I guess." I say and our conversation becomes awkward as we both look away at the objects in our hands.

"So have you had time to think about what you want to do for your birthday?" Billy asks, making conversation.

"A barbeque sounds nice." I smile and he nods, smiling too. Billy leaves after that. I assume he goes to work. Jacob and Ness wake up shortly thereafter and I give both of them a good morning as I manage to eat more than just toast. Jacob doesn't greet me and instead starts making breakfast for Ness. Minimal conversation is passed around as Jacob and her eat. I excuse myself and get dressed into my training uniform.

"Uh, Barbie?" Jacob calls out as I'm about to exit the front door. I roll my eyes and see that we are back to where we started with the nicknames.

"Yes, dog?" I answer him and smile proudly at myself as he looks at me slightly shocked at his new nickname. It's only fair.

"Take Renesmee home." He orders and leaves Ness sitting at the kitchen counter by herself. I feel like slapping him as he passes me.

"Come on." I encourage her and step out the door. The car ride is silent for the first half as Ness looks upset. I assume it's because of Jacob's strange behaviour. My assumption is correct.

"Just ignore him. It's what I do." I say with a smile.

"It's not that easy." She sighed and I tried my hardest not to state the obvious.

"You love him." I said I tried. The panic and the embarrassment of it being said out loud was extremely evident in Ness' facial expression and the rose-coloured blush that appeared on her high cheekbones.

"N-no, I don't. He doesn't like me." She denied it. But we both knew it was true.

"Just because someone doesn't like you, doesn't mean you can't like them." What I said was also true. She knew it, too.

"Yeah, well. I don't." I just shook my head at her childish behaviour and laughed. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because you're being stupid. Jacob likes you. That is also obvious. Not that you would know by the way he treats you at school. But last night was a real eye opener." An eye opener to more things that just Jacob's feelings towards Ness.

"Well…" She begins to protest, but is lost for words. "Fine. You're right. I like Jacob. I know he likes me. He just doesn't know it."

"Oh, no I think he knows it. He just doesn't want to accept it. Which is confusing because who wouldn't want to accept that they like a beautiful girl like yourself. But, that's Jacob. He's a dick, a moron and a wimp." I was hoping my paying out on Jacob would get her to protest again, but she didn't she just laughed.

"Yeah, he can be like that. Do you remember that day at lunch when I said no one knew the real Jacob?" She asks, sadness itched into her tone.

"Yeah."

"Well, you saw him last night. I don't mean when he got angry with Jared. But when he took me home and put me in his bed." She looked out the side window with a smile on her face. What ever happened after they left must have made her believe Jacob could be different. It was a shame he was a dick through and through.

"Let's hope he stays that way on Monday." I say for her benefit, because I know Jacob will go right back to ignoring her and throwing rude comments in my direction. Although I no longer hated Jacob after what Paul told me last night, he still wasn't on my "good list". And in this moment Ness was right up there at number five.

After dropping Ness home I drove to the beach, which wasn't far at all. I parked in the near empty lot and was thanking God it wasn't raining. Running on the beach was something I would do at home, if I ever got the chance. This beach was much easier to run on. The sand was damp, but soft under my bare feet. I didn't bother with shoes because the sand felt nice between my toes. I didn't have music to keep my mind from searching so I used the sound of the waves to keep my mind peaceful. The crashing of the waves against the shoreline was comforting, but I still managed to think about last night.

My feelings towards Paul had changed dramatically. I still didn't like him enough to start anything serious. But I was happy with being friends that occasionally had a physical beneficial side. I needed to talk to him about it though. To tell him I won't be getting serious anytime soon or if not at all.

Ness was soon replacing Alice's position. I still needed to call the cute little pixy and talk. But today was just not the day. Ness is completely different to Alice. It's strange how wide a range of friends you can have according to their personalities. Although, everyone seems to like Ness, no one really liked Alice they were all just scared of her small features and bossy attitude.

Jared was someone I had to avoid more than Jacob. If I saw him, I wouldn't be able to control myself from killing him, or at least cutting off his favourite limb.

Jacob wasn't much better, but he wasn't the one that raped that poor girl. The only time I would have to put up with Jared's ugly face and cocky behaviour was during Chemistry when I had to sit next to him. I think a chat with the teacher was in order tomorrow, so I could swap seats.

Jacob was the obvious leader, you could tell by the way people automatically walked away and didn't speak up when he was pissed at Jared. Jared was being defiant, but I couldn't tell if he was being truthful about what he was saying. Leah was hurt by Jacob's actions. He was her girlfriend, but in that moment he seemed to care for Renesmee more. Paul gave me the reasons for his actions, but it didn't fully explain why would put his relationship with Leah at risk. You could tell he didn't love her. That was obvious. But, did he not like her enough to care about her feelings? Or did he simply care about Renesmee more?

Paul was a follower. He was easily manipulated and was the one who wanted peace in the group. When he stood up to defend Jared, Jacob snapped. What I couldn't see before was how Jacob reacted to that. Did he think Paul was taking Jared's side? And did Paul mean to take Jared's side? I knew from the moment that Jacob stepped in to stop Jared from touching Ness that he cared about her. But, why did he not talk to her at school? And why did he play around with her feelings?

This was all too confusing. I needed to displace myself from these people. But did I want to? They were clearly more high-kept than I originally thought.

So, where did that leave me?

I was the intruder, and as Jacob said I would become a part of their 'group'. Did me being Jacob's stepsister give me an instant in? Or did my friendship with Ness give me that entrance? All I knew now was that I couldn't just ignore them all and keep to myself. I was just too curious not to become part of the group.

Everyone had a story, but I wasn't going to go sharing mine.

The beach became boring and plain, so I turned back around. I managed to run on the beach without my knee protesting the movement. I returned to my car, only to come across someone I wasn't expecting.

"You know, ignoring my existence wont make me disappear." His voice didn't annoy me or make me feel sick. But I wasn't exactly in the mood to talk to anyone.

"I wasn't ignoring you. I just didn't see you." My breathing makes it hard to talk normally and I take a seat next to him, on the opposite side to his broken leg.

"How's the hangover?" He asked and I just laughed. Why do people think I have a hangover? I didn't even drink that much.

"It's fine. How's Claire?" I watch the waves with him and he returns my laugh.

"Horrible. She's sleeping it off. So, what did you think about last night?" He asks and I shrug.

"It was…interesting." That pretty much summed it up.

"Yeah, it's not the first time Jacob has snapped like that." This shocked me so my next question was mandatory.

"What happened the other times? Was Ness involved?" Seth glared at the water now and I can imagine he's picturing Jacob's face in his mind.

"That was the first party that Ness has been, too when there was drinking. But, the other times if you swap Ness with my sister and Jared with Paul, it would be pretty mush exactly the same thing." He looks at me, his face riddled with distaste.

"You're saying Jacob has hit Paul? Oh, right the time you told me he stalked your sister. I still don't believe that." I didn't believe it, not one bit.

"If you don't believe me ask Jacob or Leah. Ask Paul. He's honest. But this might be the one time he's not." This simple conversation suddenly turned into a disagreement.

"I don't believe Paul could be violent. He's been nothing but nice to me." I defend my new friend and Seth takes his turn to hint out the truth.

"But you barely know him. Yes, he nice to _you. _He's nice to you because you're Rosalie Cullen, the forbidden fruit." He speaks in a mocking tone while nodding his head in a strange rhythm. I laugh at just how truthful he was. Yes, I did not know Paul all that well. But we were working on that. Forbidden fruit? This confused me.

"Are you saying because Jacob is my stepbrother that is the reason why he likes me?" I was confused, and Seth could tell.

"Paul wants what he can't have. He's tried Claire, he's tried Leah and know he wants you. I'm not saying he's a bad person. Just, be careful, Rosalie. You're my friend now, and I care about my friends." He looks at me and smiles now. He was warning me about boys? Really?

I laughed again at his silliness.

"Yeah, sure. We're not dating anyway. But, thanks for the concern." I pat him on the shoulder and stand up. "Want a lift home?" I offer and out stretch my hand to him. He accepts and I drive him home.

I knew I had a lot to think about to when I arrived home so when my mother handed me the phone without telling me who it was I hung up on them.

"Rosalie, don't be rude." She told me off and I simply shrug my shoulders and went to my room. I wasn't in the mood to hear _his _voice. I knew he would try again, but instead he rung me on my cell phone. But, the number wasn't his. The caller ID said my brother's name. I picked up.

"Hey Jazz." I sigh into the phone. I missed my brother. It was hard to stay close through the distance, not only physically but emotionally too.

"Rosalie, why the fuck did you hang up on me?" He yelled and I apologised. "You know. It's extremely rude not to answer my phone calls." He tells me off and I apologise again. His laughter makes me stop mid-sentence.

"Are you laughing at me Jasper Hale Cullen?" Fully names was how we teased each other.

"Yes, are you really so blonde that you can't tell I was joking from the beginning?" His chuckles vibrate through the phone and I can imagine him with a cocky grin on his face as his head shakes from side-to-side.

"Shut up, you're blonde too!" My stubbornness was always brushed aside when it came to Jasper, but he knew I was just mucking around.

"Anyway, so I knew I shouldn't have called on your new families home phone. But you didn't pick up your cell and then when mum said you just arrived home I tried your cell again. You thought I was Emmett didn't you?" The name hurt and my brother knew me all too well.

"Please, don't say his name."

"You're still hung up on him aren't you?" He was sympathetic and suddenly the distance between us was slowly washing away.

"It's hard to forget your first love." My openness with my brother was a surprise to me, but not to him.

"You know I'm always here to listen, right? And if Emmett wasn't my best friend I would totally tell him to fuck off for you." He says jokingly, but I know he's serious. I laugh. "He told me about your phone conversation. You know being friends isn't a bad thing." I knew now that this phone conversation wasn't for me, or my brother it was for _him._

"He set you up for this didn't he?" I stood up off my bed, I knew he couldn't see me, but it made me feel more powerful in the situation.

"What? No, Rose. I called to see how you were. He doesn't even know I'm talking to you." It was a lie all lies.

"Oh, yeah you want to know how I've been? Crap. I hate this place. I hate that dad sent me away! And I hate you for allowing him! I hate Emmett and I hate Alice. I hate you all. I hate you for keeping dad's secret from me for all these years! And I hate it how you think you can just call me after weeks of not talking to me and suddenly everything is okay. You can go back to that lying prick and tell him I still love him. I don't care. Just don't speak to me! Ever!" I close my phone and march my way out of my room and to the kitchen. I grabbed the blender lid, pulling it off and throwing my stupid pink phone in it before turning it on 'pulverise'.

After completely destroying my phone I don't notice Jacob standing in the doorway and nor do I care when I fall to the ground sobbing. Jacob leaves me there, it's the best thing he could have done for me. He didn't bother getting my mother, or even telling her. But when I finally recovered there was a packet of tissues and a Hershey's bar next to my feet.

_**You gotta love Hershey's chocolate :) Isn't Jacob just so adorable! I love this Jacob, when he's nice of course. I shall be making Rosalie break Jacob free of his cocky attitude and bad behaviour in later chapters, but for now just bare with me as we dig a little deeper into Jacob's past.  
Did you like the little phone conversation with her brother at the end? The thing with her phone in the blender was a little drastic, but he really pissed her off.  
Love you all and cannot wait to get back to writing when I get home :)  
**_**I'm going to miss you all! :(  
_xxxx Alibabe xxxx.  
_**_**P.S. Reviews will keep me happy, so I'm expecting to being over joyed when I get back and I promise to reply to each and everyone of them! **_


	11. The tennis, the stutter, the hospital

**_Okay! Okay! Okay! Shhhh, stop pointing the finger at me! I'm so so so so so so so so sorry for updating like extremely late. I would give you my excuses about my laptop dying at the funny moment at the Apple store with Nervous Nathan and about not having the creative flow to continue to write. But I won't go into that.  
Here is the next chapter and I made sure it was a little longer than the last one just to make you happy. Oh, and this should shed some light on Paul and his intentions etc with Rosalie :)_**

READ IT! LOVE IT! REVIEW IT!

Jacob and I didn't speak for the next few days. We never looked at each other either. The only time we had to bare each others presence was at dinner in the evenings and in gym class. We were paired together for tennis. I wanted to kill Sam. He just gave me a smile. I still wanted to kill him.

We didn't speak throughout our game either. Everyone else was laughing and having fun. Even Ness was enjoying herself while avoiding hitting herself in the head with the racket again.

Jacob served first while I was distracted by my task of watching Ness. The ball hit my right arm and I called him a fuck head. He ignored me and picked up another ball. I sent it flying back and we weren't just playing an ordinary game of tennis. It was a competition of who could hit the ball harder and faster. I got the faster part and he got the harder. Half way through our second rally, Sam came up to the side of the court and watched us. Jacob hit the ball to the edge of my court and I smacked it back just before it went out of the boundary line. He missed it and I won the game. The bell went shortly after and he was still snotty nosed. Any other day I would have been happy to put Jacob in his place. But the fact that I had chemistry next period darkened my mood and I ignored Ness when she walked next to me to class.

"Hello, is anyone in there?" I tried so very hard to ignore her, but her waving her hand in front of my face made it difficult.

"There is. Now, shut up. I'm not in the mood for talking." She was quiet after that and we walked into class with about a minute to spare. I walked straight up to my chemistry teacher and gave him a stern look. He mirrored my look and asked me what I wanted.

"I'm moving seats." I told him and he shook his head at me.

"That type of behaviour won't get you anything, Miss Cullen. Now take your seat so I may begin the lesson." To him this was over, but to me I wasn't sitting down until my seat was far, far away from Jared.

"I'm not sitting next to Jared. There is no way in hell I would sit down next to him. If you don't move me next to someone else you'll be hearing from my father, who is also a barrister, might I just add? He could get your ass fired with in seconds after I dial his number." I knew I was taking this whole avoiding the pricks in my life over board, but it had to be done. The teacher smiles, and I was getting my way. Threats always worked. Or so I thought.

"Sure Miss Cullen, I'll move you. How about a seat in the principles office? That's far enough from your lab partner." His smile turned sinister and I was then handed a note explaining to the principle about my behaviour. I scrunched it up, threw it in the bin and walked out of class. Everyone was watching by then, but I didn't care.

I skipped happily to my car and sat on the hood because the rain had not yet poured. There was something about skipping class that I loved, but barely got to experience. I had skipped once before in my freshman year back at home. I just wanted to know what it felt like. I was alone and I walked to the children's playground not to far from my old school. It was close enough that I could walk back for my next class and it was secluded enough so I didn't get caught. Of course the school noticed my absence and my father was called. His disappointment beat the school's and I not only had two afternoon detentions, but I also was given an hours lecture on 'Cullen behaviour and expectations'. Nothing pleased my father more than a winning case and a proper, well-mannered and correctly brought-up daughter. And nothing pleased me more than disobeying my father and bringing shame to his name.

My free alone time was cut-short by about three quarters when he decided to skip class also.

"You know skipping class could get you in trouble?" He asks, taking a seat next to me.

"You know being annoying could get you a slap in the face?" He saw it as a joke and laughed, I wasn't joking.

"You know I'll take any physical touch from you as enjoyable?" It was hard not to smile at him when he was being sweet and corny.

"How did you know I skipped class?" I watched as Paul took my hand in his and squeezed it ever-so-lightly.

"I can predict the future." He chuckles. "And it also helps that Renesmee is in your class and likes to update me on the activities of your day." Paul flicks out his phone and shows me the message.

_Rose just got kicked out of class.  
I don't know what for.  
But she may be upset.  
-Ness. _

"So you two are keeping tabs on me now?" Stalkerish. I'm beginning to think that Seth might be right.

"It's only fair if she informs me what's happening with you if I'm telling her about Jacob." He scrolls through his outbox and shows me one.

_Jacob is talking about you again. Nothing major. He's just telling Leah the story about when you were younger and you almost drowned. I think he's trying to open up about Rachel. Leah's not listening._

"I sent her that one a few weeks ago. We're just trying to keep each other in the know of what is happening with the ones we are crushing on." He ducks his head in embarrassment as he must have realised he just admitted his feelings towards me out loud. I shrugged off the strange feeling I got when he told me he was using Ness to watch me.

"So, why did you skip out on class?" He asks when I don't say anything.

"I wanted to move away from Jared and the teacher wouldn't let me. I was rude, so he sent me to the principles office and I scrunched up the piece of paper he gave me and threw it in the bin. Let's just say I won't be getting any extra credit anytime soon." I made a joke of it, because it really was a joke. The teacher should have just moved me.

"Ask the guy that sits next to Renesmee to move. I'm sure he would love to have a lab partner that doesn't spill acid on him." Paul's words made me laugh. "So I'm guessing you're okay then?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I would have preferred to be alone right now, but the company isn't bad." This made Paul let go of my hand and he got off the hood of my car.

"I'll just leave then." He turned away. Well that was unexpected. I didn't mean for him to leave.

"Why are you always following orders?" I shouted at him. He turned back to face me and gave me a quizzical look.

"Would you rather I stay and piss you off?" He didn't return to his spot until I asked him nicely and patted my hood.

"You have to stop taking everything to heart and stand up for yourself. It's like Jacob leads you around on a leash and collar." My words weren't exactly nice, but he needed to be told. I didn't like weak men. And there were few that weren't. This got Paul a little shaken and gave him enough balls to stand up to me about it.

"No, he doesn't. I'm just being a good friend. And I don't take everything to heart. If I did I would have a bullet in my head." He was right in the last part, but false in the second.

"Yes, he does. You left because he hinted you to on Saturday night. I wanted you to stay. You don't speak to me or even look at me properly while he's around. You've moved back to his table for lunch and I know it's because he's told you to stay away from me. You let him control you, Paul. I don't know how long it's been going on for. But it needs to stop." I grab his arm when he tries to walk off again. "And for fuck sake stop walking away from me."

"Listen Rose, I'm sorry I listen to my friend. He's the only one I can trust. If you knew all the history behind our friendship you would understand why. I left on Saturday night because if I stayed, Jacob would have punched me like he did Jared. Although Renesmee was there to calm him down, he still would have done it because I had no reason to stay except to be with you. I don't speak to you because you said you don't like Jacob seeing us together. And I look at you a hell of a lot I'm surprised you don't notice. I'm back at his table because I'm not welcome at yours. Seth and Claire hate me and you push me away like I'm the shitty food they serve there. So, next time you want to tell me off, make sure it's for something I actually do wrong." He was right and I was wrong. It was hard to accept that.

"I'm sorry." I say as a reaction.

"You don't sound it." He shakes off my hand. The strong feelings of rejection hurt.

"I usually don't." And I didn't. I was never sorry for anything, even when it was my own fault.

"You know you're exceptionally hot when you're angry." He teases, placing a hand on my hip.

"You don't like fighting do you?" I leave his hand attached to my hip and asked an obvious question.

"No, especially not with you." His grey eyes bounce around my face and land on my lips.

"If you're going to kiss me, I would hurry up before the bell went." I whispered bringing my hand to brush his floppy hair out of his eyes. Paul's chapped lips collide with mine not a moment later. It's a sweet, soft peck of a kiss but it's just as nice as a full on make-out session. My eyes flicker open to see a confused expression on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm confused." I already could see that.

"About?"

"Your feelings towards me. You seem to always be pushing me away and then pulling me back. You tell me I'm a coward, but then you want to kiss me. You said you wanted to get to know me, but you just make assumptions about me without even asking. Yet, I can't keep away from you." Ouch, the truth hurt like a bitch slap.

"It's the pretty face and the hot car. I'm like the lady out of Hansel and Gretel. But instead of luring little children to eat them, I lure teenage boys to use them for sex." I did lure guys in because of my outward appearance and my father's money. But I never used them for sex, except for James of course. He was willing and I had a motive.

"It's too bad you don't have a house made of gingerbread. I'm feeling kind of hungry." Paul doesn't seem shocked by my metaphor and he even goes along with it. I laugh and it puts my worry of chemistry class behind me. "Do you want this to work?" Difficult question, an even harder answer. Paul notices my hesitation. "It's okay, you can think about it. I just don't want to be played."  
I was going to have to set some things straight. It wasn't going to be pretty and I was most likely going to confuse him even further.

"I like you, Paul. Just not enough to start something serious." Simple part done. Difficult part next. "Just let me explain." I say as Paul begins to speak. "Less than two months ago I broke up with my boyfriend of almost three years because I cheated on him. I still love him and everyday it kills me because I miss him so much. But, what I found out before I dumped him kills me further. I don't want to get serious because one, you're Jacob's friend. Two, I'm in love with someone else. Three, you really are not the type I would go for. Four, I'm afraid I'll hurt you. So, really it's up to you. Do you want to be with someone who's in love with someone else? Or would you rather go our separate ways?" Hard, demanding words that cut my throat as they escaped. The space between Paul and I got suddenly almost…electric and I took a hesitant step back.

"I like you, Rosalie. I like you a lot more than you like me. I've never had a girlfriend that has lasted longer than three weeks. Love is a word I say too soon and too many times. I've never actually been in love, I just say it hoping people will accept me. I want to get serious because one, you're amazing. Two, who gives a fuck what Jacob thinks. Three, you're the type I enjoy going for. Four, I don't care if I've been hurt. I can handle it. So, if it's up to me, I would be running through the corridors looking for Jacob so I could tell him how much I want to bang his step-sister on the hood of her hot car. Do you want me to do that? Or would you prefer I say nothing at all and we take it slow?" I would have to say that Paul beat me in my little rave about myself.

"That's not fair." I complained, as per usual.

"Nothing is fair. But, if I really _have_ to answer your question then I would love to be with you, even if you love another guy." The cheeky smile and jokes were in. The deep and meaningful explanations were out. I liked this Paul. He was much better than depressed and nervous Paul. Happy, fun Paul was good.

"Fine and I guess if I have to answer your question. Slow and steady wins the race." I smile. He smiles. Smiles all round. But I am not buying.

As the bell sounds for class, Paul and I drift in our separate ways. But we make plans to spend the afternoon at his house. He said Ness would cover us saying I was studying at hers so Jacob wasn't suspicious. Apparently, Ness couldn't be happier about Paul and I having a go at something.

"We're not dating. We're just seeing if something could work out between us." I explain to her and she just bobs her head up and down like one of those toy dogs.

"Yeah, yeah I know. But it's just so cute. And once Jacob breaks up with Leah, he's going to come to his senses and ask me out. Then it will be like old times, except with a new addition of course." She smiled, but the sadness of me replacing Jacob's sister was shining through her chocolate brown eyes.

"No, I would never try to replace Rachel. Also, Jacob will never, ever, ever find out about this. Ever." Our conversation is then interrupted as we turn the corner only to find my worst nightmare.

"Jacob won't find out about what?" I swear I could have crapped my pants.

"N-nothing." Ness stumbles over her words. He gives her a heated look, which I could only describe as pained and had no real feelings attached. The look he gives me is filled with hate and anger.  
I turn to Ness and pull her away. "Like I said, he's never going to find out." I speak louder and pull us further down the hall. Once I make sure Jacob doesn't follow us, I let out a huge gush of air that I had been holding in my lungs.

"Oh my goodness, that was so close." Ness freaks out.

"No more talking and no more slip ups." I say before we enter our next class.

"Go fish." Kimberley, Paul's five-year-old sister tells me and I pick up my next card.

"Do you have any fours, Paul-Paul?" Kimberley asks her older brother. Cutest thing ever. This whole afternoon we have been hanging out and playing with Paul's little sister. Who, might I add, is the cutest fucking kid. Ever. I told Paul when I met her that I wanted to take her home.

"Here you go, baby sis." Paul hands off his card to his little sister. She smiles in triumph as she places all her paired cards down on the table.

"I win!" She exclaims and I fake a groan.

"Well done, Kimmy. Now, how about you go and play in your room." Paul suggests to his younger sibling and she jumps off of the kitchen table.

"Okay, but c-can Rosalie come. I want to show her my dollies." She grabs on to my hand.

"Sure, I will. But not for long sweetie, I have to get home and finish some homework." I'm pulled out of the kitchen and up the stairs. We step into Kim's room and it's decked out in everything pink. Pink walls, pink bedspread, pink chairs, pink dollhouse, pink curtains. Pink. Pink. Pink.

"Sit down." She orders and I sit on her little bed. "This is Dolly." She hands me an ugly doll with an eye missing. Dolly? How original for a five-year-old.

"She's very pretty. Although I think she might need to go to an optometrist." I joke and she looks at me like a dog, with her head cocked to one side.

"What's an opt…opt…" She asks.

"Don't worry, sweetie. It's a big kids word." I say and she goes back to introducing me to her toys.

"This is D-dino. He's a t-t-pterodactyl." Her stutter was what made her cute. When I first talked to her I couldn't help but ask Paul what was wrong. He said nothing in front of his sister. But in privacy he told me she has trouble with her speech and has a constant stutter.

For the next ten minutes I am introduced to each and every one of Kimberley's toys and even made to hug them. Best afternoon since I moved here. Kimmy shared with me exciting stories of her preschool classes and the boys who picked on her because of the way she spoke. Her boldness and confidence shone and she never let her disability stand in her way. She proceeded over that hurdle in her life. It gave me confidence in myself watching her dress her dollies in different outfits and even joining in to help with a little catwalk we had set up on her bed.

All through this time, Paul was watching me intently. He stood quietly at the door and never once interrupted. Every couple of minutes I would turn around and catch his eyes with my own and then turn back to focus on Kim.

The look in his eyes said committed, loving and caring older brother. I enjoyed watching his smile brighten when his sister called out his name.

"Paul-Paul!" She exclaimed at the top off her little lungs. "I-I want to g-go to the p-park, please." Her manners were just about as adorable as she was.

"Sure thing, Kimmy. Would you like to come, Rose?" Paul asked and I smiled like the fool I was as I accepted his offer.

"Higher!" Kimberley screamed as Paul pushed her back and forth on the small swing set. Her cute, high-pitched giggles rang out through the surrounding trees and it made me smile. "Higher, Paul!"

Paul's response was to push her harder as he laughed. I sat on the other swing as I watched the two interact. It was so sweet and a jealous feeling overwhelmed me. Why couldn't my brother and I be like that? Why did my brother have to be a selfish pig just like my father? Why couldn't I just get over myself and enjoy the moment? I sucked. Big time.

"P-paul! Why d-did you stop?" I heard Kim whine as her brother looked exhausted and slumped to the sandy ground.

"I'm so tired, Kimmy. Give me a few to rest." Paul whined back and scooted closer to my swing, nudging me a little. "Having fun?" He asked.

"Yes." My answer was almost set to automatic response, but luckily Paul took it as sincere.

"I'm going t-to go play on the s-s-slide." Kim informed us and skipped her way to the rusty, old slide on the far end of the playground.

"She's just adorable, Paul." I said, pointing to the little cutie sliding down the slide giggling the entire way.

"Yeah. But she can be annoying as fucking hell sometimes." He laughed and stood up, brushing the sand from his ass. "I'm glad you came to meet her today, Rose. I haven't seen her behave that way with anyone before."

What did he mean by that? I spoke my mind.

"She's usually so shy. Kind of like her older brother." He chuckled. I took another look at the little girl in the pretty red dress and big winter coat. "We should probably get going soon. I'd hate for mum to get home and find no children and a strangers car in the drive way." He was so light and happy this afternoon. His sister did that to him. It was as if she was the sunlight that kept him going.

"You're right. I need to get home soon and I'm pretty sure my chemistry teacher would have given my mother a call." I grumbled and Paul slung his arm around my waist as I stood. It felt nice now, to have his arm around me. I ignored the stabbing pain in my chest as Kimberley ran over to us.

"Are you guys m-married?" She asked and giggled as she attached herself to Paul's left leg.

"No, silly. Only older people get married. Like mum and dad." He let go of me and bent down to tickle his sister. She laughed harder and when her breathing became woozy and hitched he stopped. "Oh, shit." He screamed and picked Kimberley up quickly, tossing her over his shoulder and sprinted to his car parked on the side of the road.

"Paul! What are you doing?" I ran after him, reaching his car faster than he could. He put Kimberley down who was now sobbing and struggling to breath. Her lips turned a frightening blue colour and I gasped. "Paul, what's wrong?" I begged and he fumbled with the keys in his pocket. The fear built in my chest. Oh, God! Is she going to die? Fuck.

"She has asthma." He gave me and I helped him unlock his car. He quickly swung the door open and went through out the car looking for something. I turned to the sobbing little girl and held her to my chest and stroked her back, attempting to soothe her.

"Shh, it's going to be okay sweetie. Just breathe, honey." I spoke softly to her.

"Fuck! I can't find it!" Paul shouted and slammed the glove box shut. "Fuck." He said softer this time.

"Paul, this is scaring me." I didn't mean to put more fright into the situation. But, fuck I was scared.

"I-I." Paul mumbled and I looked at him. His back shook and he looked as if he was going to cry. Kimberley's heavy breathing was loud against my ear and when I looked at her I almost screamed. Her lips were a deep blue. My brain ticked and I knew we had to get moving. And now!

"Paul! Get in the fucking car. We're taking her to my mum." I commanded, picking Kim up and placing her in the back seat.

Paul moved practically on auto and he sat in the drivers seat. He fumbled with his keys and dropped them on the car floor swearing the whole time.

"Let me drive." I pressed and he willingly climbed into the back of the car to join his sister.

"She's not breathing." His voice made my hands shaky, but I still managed to pick up his keys and turn the engine on.

The next five minutes would have had to be the longest five minutes in all my life. And I'm sure they were even longer for Paul.

When I finally pulled up to the hospital entrance after Paul giving me directions he jumped out of the car with Kimberley before I could even stop the car. I left the car in the entrance way, not caring and grabbed the keys before running inside.

I followed the sound of Paul's frantic voice and eventually came to a hospital room before I even realised where I was. The walls closed in on me as I watched Paul make a rut in the hospital floor as he walked back and forth watching his sister the whole time. The nurses moved quickly and placed something over the small girl's face, which I assumed would help her breathe.

I held on to the doorframe for support as the stab in my knee matched the one in my stomach. I slide to the floor as my knee gives out. Paul didn't notice me falling down and I was glad. A nurse did though and she grabbed my arm.

"Oh dear. Are you alright sweetie?" She asked quickly, and attempted to pull me up.

"Leave me alone." I told her and she allowed me to sit on the floor for a moment longer. I managed to stand by myself. "I have to get out of here." My breathing was becoming haggard and I ran back out of the hospital. But, before I did I took one last glance at Kimberley. Her lips were a normal pink colour, but she still didn't seem quite right.

The cold wind helped the strange feeling that washed over me as I finally stepped outside. I was in there for all of two seconds and I had a panic attack. How ridiculous could you get? Fuck, I hate my life.

I yanked the car door open and managed to park it a safe distance from the entrance, yet still in view of the door so I could see when Paul came out.

I waited.

And waited.

And waited.

It was almost dark by the time someone came through those doors that I actually recognised. It was my mum.

I got out of the car and she didn't seem shocked to see me.

"Rose, come inside. The boy whose name is Paul wants to see you." She said and turned back to head inside. That was…different. The mum I knew would come running over and give me a hug. No hug. Nothing.

I carefully made my way to the hospital entrance for the second time today and close my eyes.

Go, Rosalie! Stop being such a pussy!

I opened my eyes once I was inside and pushed myself forward without looking back. I needed to go inside and not just for Paul, but for Kim too. She looked so scared and so vulnerable as a five year old should when I left. As soon as I entered the main hallway, someone called my name.

"Rosalie!" I knew it was his voice before I even had a chance to look at his face. When I did turn, he captured me in a hug and held me close. "Shit! I'm such a horrible brother." He moaned and moped as I began rubbing his back to comfort him.

"No, you're not." I repeated as he just shook his head.

"She could have died." He mumbled as he pulled away.

"But she didn't." I said and tugged his arm. "Come on, smile. Let's go see her. Where are your parent's?" I asked as I pulled him down the hallway to the room the nurses took Kimberley in when we arrived.

"Dad's out of town on business and Mum is still on her way. She works in Forks and had to get a friend to bring her because I took her car. Fuck, I'm stupid." He brought himself down further.

"Stop saying stupid shit." I whispered feircly at him before we opened the door to Kimberley's hospital room. When I saw Kimberley, I almost collapsed at the sight. Her pretty red dress was crumpled and looked as if she just rolled around in the mud. Her cute little braids were half undone and she looked so tiny beneath the face mask that would be helping her breathe.

"P-p-p-Paul." The little girl still had moist tears rolling down her tears and she outstretched her arms towards her brother. Her stutter seemed to be worse when she was frightened. I tried my best to look happy and smile. My best was very poor.

"It's alright Kimmy. Mummy's coming." He walked to her slowly and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before jumping on the hospital bed with her. I took the next available seat on the chair beside the bed.

"I'm s-s-scared. W-where did you g-g-go?" Her stuttering was so bad it was difficult to understand what she was asking. But Paul understood.

"I'm sorry baby girl. I was just going to get Rosalie. You know she really enjoyed spending time with you this afternoon." He talked to her sweetly, taking a glance at me and I gave him an encouraging smile. I loved the way he treated her.

"Really?" Her little voice brought tears to my eyes, I had to blink hard to fight them off.

"Really." I said, attempting my best smile. She seemed happy with my answer, but didn't smile. She sighed and snuggled into Paul's side. It looked like the best spot to be in this moment.

"Thank you, for everything." Paul said after a short moment.

"Don't mention it." I waved off his thanks and just as I was about to ask him a question, he moved carefully out from Kimberley's grasp and stood.

"Come on. She needs to rest." He grabbed my hand almost absent-minded and led me to a waiting room.

"How often does this happen?" I asked him as we took a seat in the smelly old chairs that felt as if they would break.

"Too often." He rubbed his free hand over his face. I gave the hand in mine a tight squeeze.

"Anything I can do to help?" I ask him and he gives me a sad smile.

"No…" Paul begins speaking and then is interrupted by a woman rushing in asking all sorts of questions. He lets go of my hand and stands up abruptly. "Mum!" He gets the woman's attention and she seems relieved to see him, yet furious at the same time.

"Paul! Where is she? Is she okay? God, how could you be so irresponsible? I leave you alone for a whole afternoon and this happens. This isn't the first time this has happened, Paul." Her accusations and finger pointing is starting to annoy the fuck out of me and I dislike the way that Paul's head hangs in shame and disappointment.

"Excuse me?" I asked bluntly, standing up and making my presence clear. This woman, Paul's mother, looks at me for the first time since coming in here.

"Who are you?" She spits back just as rudely.

"Mum, this is Rosalie." Paul speaks quietly, in the middle of us both.

"What is she doing here?" His mother continues to snap. If I were her, I wouldn't be asking questions. I'd be in that room with my daughter, holding her and telling her I loved her. Like I knew my mother would do.

"Rose and I were playing with Kimberley at the park when she had her attack. I tickled her and the mixture of playing on the playground and that must have set her off. I'm so sorry, Mum." His head continued to be hung low and he shuffled nervously from foot to foot.

"Oh, so you were playing around with Rosalie here and forgot to take care of your sister. Stop playing around with whores and focus on the important things, Paul. That's the mistake your father made. I don't want you following in his footsteps." She went to turn around and God, if Paul weren't there, I would have hit her.

"You know nothing about the events of this afternoon." I spoke and Paul just stood there with a shocked look on his face. Oh, thank you so much for sticking up for me, buddy.

"I'm sorry, Renee was it?" She asked and but continued without leaving me a space to answer. And she was nowhere near sorry. "But, you should leave. You have no business in being here." She tried to leave again but I stopped her. Who does this bitch think she is talking to me like this?

"No, actually it's Rosalie, Rosalie Cullen, as in Cullen and Hale lawyers. If it weren't for Paul and myself, your daughter would be dead. And next time you wish to call someone a whore, I think you may want to have a good look in the mirror. Oh, and perhaps use a little less hairspray to hide those grey spots I can see coming through." I gave her my best "fuck you, cunt" smile and she stood there shocked to her bones. I stared into this older woman's eyes, daring her to say something back. I think I may have heard Paul cough back a laugh.

"How dare you!" His mother came back with.

"No, how dare you. How dare you come in here and accuse your son of harming his younger sister, who in the past afternoon has showed me the commitment and devotion a brother should have for his sister. So, if you'll excuse me now. I'm going to go down the hall and speak with my mother, Mrs. Black." Her eyes grew at the name as well and I stepped around her. "Oh, and if I were you I wouldn't just stand there looking like an idiot. Go and see your daughter, it's the right thing to do." With that I walked off down the empty hall not actually knowing where I was headed. I kept my pace normal until I heard yelling again.I may have made things worse, but I just couldn't stand there and watch Paul get racked over the hot coals.

When I was sure I was in the clear, I ducked into the nearest empty office and locked the door. The doctor looked as if they hadn't come in today because the little blocked shape calendar was still set on yesterday's date. I made myself comfortable and took a seat on the office chair, swinging around in it.

I knew Paul would follow, so I wasn't terribly surprised to see him enter the door only a few short minutes later.

"Why?" Was the question he asked after he shut the door and leaned against it.

"Why what?" I asked as innocently as I could. I just couldn't do innocent it was too wrong for me.

"Why the fuck did you speak to my mother that way?" He asked, taking a step closer.

"Because, you didn't even stick up for me when she called me a whore, nor did you stand up for yourself when she accused you of almost killing your sister." I rolled the chair away from him as he stepped closer, again.

"You don't get it. You just don't speak to my mother that way. She's been through a lot." His approaching steps had me roll the chair back until it hit the far wall of the office, which wasn't big at all.

"Well, she just doesn't speak to me that way. And everyone goes through shit in there life. She is no exception for how I treat people who get up me like that." We both didn't like how the other spoke and we certainly didn't like what was coming from our mouths.

"My mother should be an exception. You don't see or hear me going off at yours, and I bet if I did you would never speak to me again. So treat mine with the same respect that I treat yours." Paul's made me think back to my argument with his mother. He was right. His mother should be an exception. It's just not fair, nor right. My heart sank.

"You're right." I said. "I'm sorry." And that wasn't just an automatic response.

"Wait, what?" Paul took a shocked step backwards. "Did Rosalie Cullen just say that she was wrong and that she was sorry." He teased in a joking tone.

"Shut up. I accept that I'm not always right. Most of the time, yes. Always, no." I joked back and the tension washed away.

Pulling me to my feet, Paul captures me in a tight hug and I hug him back.

"Thank you, again. If it weren't for you…." He left the words unsaid, but I still understood.

"It's fine." I pulled back and looked him in the eyes. "If it weren't for the last part of this afternoon, it would have been perfect." Perfect didn't quite describe it, but it will have to do.

"Perfect." Paul whispered and leaned in closer to kiss me. I kissed him back, lightly sucking his bottom lip in between mine. He hummed softly before letting me go.

"Come on. I'll take you home." Paul encouraged and we stepped out of the office, holding hands.

We walked silently passed Kimberley's hospital room and I gave Paul a nudge to go inside. He did so and I took the seat next to the door to wait for him. I sat there, crossing my legs and uncrossing my legs nervously staring at the floor, making sure I didn't look around. Normal hospital noises surrounded me and I watched two skate shoe covered feet stand in front of me. For a second I thought it was Paul, but as I raised my eyes I realised my guess was wrong.

"What are you doing here, Barbie?"

**_Dun, Dun, Dun...dunnnnnnn... Weird? yeah...  
Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and leave me a review. Again, I am sorry about the late update, but I promise to update at least every fortnight, or week. Depending on the amount of homework I receive. But I'm almost finished.  
Check out my teaser for my next story, My days as his. Jasper/Alice fan fic. Loving that too! But, my first priority will always be So wrong, it feels good. Because it's just so good ;) _**

**_Love you lots and lots and lots_**

**_alibabe xxxxx _**


End file.
